The Never Ending Nightmare
by kittyface27
Summary: When Luffy, the princess of a dictator, is targeted after her family is assassinated, her and her best friend Zoro, a werewolf, do their best to escape the nightmare they are now living. With Luffy having been clueless the country has been at war between humans and werewolves for decades, will she and Zoro be able to escape with their lives? And will Luffy lose herself completely?
1. The Good Old Days

**FINALLY, I FINISHED THIS ONE! I started it last April . It's almost June... -_- It's another long one. And it's extremely dark. Tons of blood and slightly graphic murder, and colorful swearing. Darkest fic I've ever written. Also has mental trauma and mental illness. It is completely ZoLu, but not romance. I have put it in the horror type for the extreme violence. There are multiple fight scenes, though I don't think I'm very good at it. Guess we'll see! So, warning about very dark themes. OOC Luffy due to plot events and character development. **

* * *

**Disclaimer 1: The most unrealistic thing in the whole story is probably medical stuff in later chapters, so please don't point it out to me. Passing of time is also a little choppy, but should be clear enough to have a grasp on how long it's been.**

**Disclaimer 2: Someone should be held accountable for murder in at least some way, even if it was due to psychological trauma. **

**Disclaimer 3: The world building is a little thin due to the focus mostly being on the characters and what is going on with them.**

* * *

**Don't be fooled by the first chapter. Things will go bad. **

**Enjoy~**

"Daddy, why is that dog living with me now?" a five year old princess asked her father, the king. She didn't mean to be disrespectful to the wolf because she didn't know what a werewolf was or what they looked like. Zoro, thankfully, wasn't in the room or else he would have gotten a bad first impression from his new master.

King Dragon, Luffy's father, knew Luffy would try and set Zoro free if she knew he wasn't a dog, and was actually a person, who was now a slave. Luffy was too compassionate for her father's liking. She was his only heir, though, so he had to settle with her. He'd teach her how to really rule, with might and true power over the underlings. They were the royal family of the massive country of Goa, therefore they were above everyone and everything else. That's how King Dragon and her stepmom, Queen Alvida saw things.

King Dragon had seen Luffy as an unsuitable heir when she was two, and played with a servant, who was escorting her through the castle and stopped with her to watch butterflies in the garden, like her mother and the first queen. Because of this incident, Luffy was not allowed to be around human servants alone. That's why she was now to be guarded by a young werewolf. For the past two years, Luffy had been with Queen Alvida when she was awake when Luffy didn't sneak off, and guarded by servants outside her bedroom door as Luffy slept.

For a stepmom, Alvida wasn't the worst there could be. Luffy didn't care for her much because she wasn't very loving. She cared about her appearance a bit too much for Luffy's liking. She also gave Luffy makeovers, which Luffy did not like. But she didn't want to anger her step mother, so she played along.

Luffy was sitting on the fluffy couches in the great room, waiting to meet her new friend. Even though she wouldn't be able to talk with him, they could still be friends. She wouldn't force him to do something he didn't want to, but she had no say in the matter since Zoro would not be able to leave the castle grounds. As long as he had his collar on, he was unable to leave a certain area and it was impossible to take it off to change back into human form.

Luffy waited patiently, reading a picture book. She wasn't fond of reading much, or any academics. She hated math and history as well. Science was fun because she was able to mess around with things. She was compassionate, but, except around her father, she didn't follow rules. Queen Alvida didn't care much about what Luffy did as long as it didn't involve her and King Dragon meeting on bad terms.

Luffy also didn't like dresses or long hair, so when she was alone, she wore her underclothes only, which were like shorts and a tank top, since she was too young for a corset. Her father had been furious when she chopped her own hair off. It was in the way when she went outside in the wind. But eventually, King Dragon gave up on her looking like a true princess when guests were not present.

But Luffy stayed calm and polite while she waited, for once being the only person in the room and not causing trouble to be found at later times. She wanted to make a good first impression on her new guard dog.

Zoro was talking to his criminal father before he was sent to the castle. His father had been imprisoned for speaking up against the law of werewolves being slaves. No one liked them and thought down of them, that they weren't worth being treated right because they were a different race. So his father, stuck in human form, was locked away, most likely never to be seen again. At least, never seen by his son.

"Be strong Zoro. Don't cause trouble and be violent, no matter how angry you become. I don't want you to join me and I don't want anyone hurt," the man said sadly. Zoro was already forced into wolf form, laying on his stomach, very upset. His dad didn't deserve to be there. He deserved to be free, like all of the werewolves. Damn those scientists who found moonstones and created them into collars so none of the wolves were able to leave a premise or turn back into humans.

The wolves were used mostly for tough labor or transportation. The adults reached massive sizes, so could be used in substitution of horses and oxs to drag plows in the fields. They were able to talk to each other if they wanted, but not in spoken words. It was hard to describe how their communication worked. It sounded like echoes around them, but not only in their heads. Humans didn't know they could communicate until years after they were first enslaved.

Zoro nodded, trying his best not to cry. He didn't want this. To be a slave of a stuck up princess and her tyrannical father. King Dragon didn't just mistreat wolves, he ruled in oppression, with a strong army and would withhold food if he wanted. The people living in Goa were unable to leave, because there were no ships to escape to from the giant island, except for the ships docked at the royal harbor. The island itself was a prison.

Zoro was caught on a leash and dragged out of the room until he saw the last of his father and began to walk obediently next to the man escorting him.

This man was a minor soldier, who had wanted to fight for his country. Only once he became a soldier, he wanted out. He hated how King Dragon treated his citizens, all of them, including the slaves. It was morally wrong. Even though most of the islanders hadn't known anything else, deep down they knew this was wrong. Kings shouldn't be like this.

Those who were older, much, much older, knew how a King should really rule. King Dragon's grandfather was the last compassionate ruler. All of his heirs under him were cruel, well, except for Luffy now, but she had a long way to go before she could rule at all.

"I'm sorry you have to do this," the man whispered, a black haired and muscular young man with freckles. Zoro looked at him, but of course couldn't speak to him. "Princess Luffy is kind and caring. You will find that she has inherited none of her father's ideals and personality traits. She may be hard to guard sometimes, since she's quite the trouble maker," the man said, smiling. Zoro looked back to the front and made no reaction as he spoke.

The castle was massive, with large windows throughout. It was a shiny white, and there were fountains in front of the double doors big enough for a giant to fit through. Zoro hated it already. He even liked the tent he lived in previously with his father more than this monstrosity.

The gate's doors creaked as they opened by the servants inside the entry hall. Zoro looked around as he was brought in, and felt so out of place. Even this room was bigger than the whole camp he'd lived in for six years. Why would they want such a young servant? Sure werewolves mature menatlly faster than humans, but he was still only six. Maybe they wanted him to be trained. He wanted to rip someone's head off at the thought.

But his dad told him to stay calm and don't be violent, and he would follow those last words as best as he could. Or he'd be "put down" as they put it. It was derogatory and disrespectful. They were not mere dogs. It angered the race greatly.

Zoro was lead down a stone hallway and into a room with big windows and red curtains and a few couches. He looked around for the princess, but all there was was a little girl with short and messy black hair who was wearing some sort of shorts and a blue shirt. Was she another slave? She was reading a book, so did that mean he'd be treated like this? Able to do something other than work?

Then King Dragon came in and interrupted his thoughts. "Luffy, this is Zoro, you're new guard dog," he said to the girl. She got up and jumped off the couch and walked over to Zoro and the nice man, putting her book down on the large and beautiful coffee table. Zoro was shocked that this tomboyish looking girl was the princess.

"Hi, Zoro," Luffy said happily and pat his head. Zoro did his best not to snarl at that. She had been told Zoro was a dog! Did she even know better? "I'm going to show you around, okay?" she asked, obviously not expecting him to answer. She was happy when he gave a reluctant nod. "Can I go now Daddy?" the young princess asked.

"Yes, you can go. Keep an eye on him." King Dragon looked at Zoro with a threatening expression. For once, Luffy was able to be on her own, as long as she was with someone else. This wolf was strong enough to block her from being hurt in some way, and if he wasn't, then he was out of this castle and into the prison. Or dead.

Luffy took the leash and walked down the hallway next to the oddly colored wolf. He was green, which Luffy found interesting. Zoro was a bit taller than Luffy was, but she thought nothing of it. Once they were out of view and hearing range, Luffy happily took off the leash. He looked at her, surprised.

"It's no fun being on a leash," she said nicely, and continued to walk around the castle, showing Zoro the rooms. She hadn't even considered that he might run away from her, which he didn't. She yapped about random things, full of energy. Luffy eventually came to her own room and showed him inside.

It was a large room with bright red walls and a big bed with matching sheets. The walls were almost painfully bright when she opened the curtains. She showed him her special bathroom, that had a tub just small enough to not have her drown in it if she took a bath by herself. Zoro wondered where he'd be sleeping. It was as if she could read his mind when she walked into the large closet, full of dresses she never wore, and walked to the back, to a large crate.

"This is where they want you to sleep, but it's too small so you can sleep somewhere else in the room after it's bedtime. But not on my bed! That's my special space," she said forcefully and lead him back outside of the closet smiling. He was absolutely shocked at the princess's behavior. How could she be like this with a father like the King?

"I'm glad I have a new friend," she said and sat on her bed. Zoro laid down on the floor, then was given a pillow to put his head on. "Nobody wants to play with me here. All the adults stay away and I don't like stepmother. She dresses me up and I don't like it," Luffy said with a sour face. "Everyone looks sad when Daddy is around, and no one talks or even looks at me when he's in the room!" she shouted angrily. "I'm always so lonely."

It felt good for her to get all of this off her chest because, even though Zoro was a "dog", he listened. Zoro was interested in what she was saying, though annoyed at the same time. She had no idea the suffering her father caused, and how being dressed up and lonely was better than being a slave. But he couldn't bring himself to resent her ignorance. Zoro guessed different classes had different problems.

"I know you probably don't want to be stuck here," she continued, interrupting Zoro's thoughts. "But I heard Daddy say if you leave, he will do something bad to you and that isn't good, but I'll play with you and bring you good food instead of the gross stuff that's being made for you." She then giggled, "I know every hidey spot in the castle and I can sneak through the servants' quarters and get food from the kitchen whenever I want. But I don't think you will fit in them, so you'll have to wait for me to get back," she finished with a smile. Zoro nodded and listened to her talk much of the day. He didn't pay attention to all of it, but she was a good distraction from the lingering thoughts of his dad, and how he was doing at the moment.

Luffy was true to her words that, after bedtime, she opened the closet for him and let him sleep wherever he wanted in the room, except, of course, her bed.

"I'll be right back," she said quietly and darted out of the room. Her guards were at the end of both hallways, not just outside of her door. They didn't know about the hatch under the rug that lead down deeper into the castle. She sneaked quietly around the rooms and up the passages of stairs and into the kitchen. No one was in that room at the moment, so she grabbed as much meat as she could find, and then some cookies and a loaf of bread. Much of it was in her mouth or stuffed in her clothes as she hurried back the way she came.

It was ten minutes later that Luffy's bedroom door opened and Zoro smelled the delicious scent of real food. He wasn't disgusted when she pulled out chunks of meat from her mouth and set them on one of her dresses like a placemat. "I get the cookies," she said, still hungry for meat, but Zoro was hungrier. He scarfed down the food, even the bones, and Luffy split the bread with him. She downed the cookies and opened the window and tossed the trash into the bushes below.

"Hehe, no evidence," she giggled with a devious smile as she closed the window softly. She then yawned. "It's time for bed now." Luffy went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and then walked to her bed and collapsed on it, falling asleep in her clothes instantly, on top of the blankets, and snored quietly, though she was laying with her face in her pillows.

Zoro couldn't help think she was weird, but seemed like a good person. He fell asleep easily on the soft carpet next to her bed, and had dreams of his dad, happily fishing with Zoro, but they weren't nightmares, which was a relief.

Luffy woke first, but let Zoro sleep longer than her. Only when her stomach growled did she go over to him. "Zoro," she said. He didn't wake up, so she repeated his name. All he did was move his paw over his face. She tried shaking him awake, but that wasn't a good thing to do because he instantly woke up and pinned Luffy down, growling at her. She blinked in surprise, but wasn't scared.

"Sorry. I won't wake you up like that again," she said calmly as he continued to growl at her. Finally seeing what he was doing, he backed away and looked down, somewhat ashamed.

"It's okay," she said, sitting up. "I'm not mad or scared. Did you have a bad dream?" she asked, sounding concerned. Zoro shook his head. "Do you not want me to touch you?" she questioned, sounding sad. She wanted to pet him because he looked so soft and no one touches her or hugs her.

Zoro felt bad. He remembered last night when Luffy told him she felt lonely. She probably never got any physical affection, and he didn't want to make her feel sad, so he shook his head, but she didn't come closer though she knew his head shake meant he was fine with her touching him. But she didn't want to push it and would touch him once he gets more used to her.

"It's breakfast time," she said and dressed herself, not even caring Zoro was in the room, though to her he was just a dog. But he didn't really care. It's not like she had breasts yet or anything. Plus, the moonstone affects werewolves brains as well. They can't have any sort of attraction because that "fuels resistance".

Once she was in shorts and a button up shirt, she ran for the door and down the hall, excited to eat. Zoro had to sprint after her all the way down the stairs and multiple hallways. It wasn't hard for him to keep up with her once he caught up to her. The two stopped at the doorway, trying to act like they hadn't been running. Zoro looked at the family's table, with a plethora of delicious looking food, and then looked down at his bowl of mush sadly.

"Don't worry," Luffy whispered with a smile. "I have a plan." She then left Zoro to his food and went to the dinner table. It was a few minutes of her eating that she spoke to the King.

"Daddy, the mush you fed Zoro last night made him have an upset tummy. I don't think it's very healthy for him. I don't want him to get sick. Can we give him something better?" she asked with wide eyes.

_Wow, she's good at manipulation,_ Zoro thought as he discreetly watched the scene.

"He's a dog, they're supposed to eat dog food," King Dragon replied. Queen Alvida was looking at herself in the reflection of her empty plate.

"But I don't want him to get hurt! He protected me from a rat in the hall!" she shouted, clearly sounding upset. "Besides, I'll share with him. All the other servants got sick from their food, so you were nice and gave them better food. Be nice for Zoro too. Pleeasssee?"

"Fine. Fine, but you're sharing your food with him. I'm not giving you any extra. He's your guard, you better keep him healthy so he can do his job properly."

"Yay! Thank you Daddy," she said and went back to eating. Once she had a whole nother plate of food, she walked over to Zoro, who was sitting obediently near the door, though he was seething at this, and set the food down with a smirk and a wink.

"Luffy, it's time for your classes," King Dragon said. Luffy hid her pout under an obedient expression.

"Okay, Daddy," she said and walked out of the room. Zoro didn't know if he was supposed to follow her, so he scarfed everything down and walked after the girl.

"You better not get any stupid ideas, _dog_," the King said snidely. His wife smirked, and Zoro did his best not to growl let alone rip his head off for speaking to him like this.

To say Luffy didn't like her classes was an understatement. While her tutor talked, she doodled as she pretended to be focused on taking notes. She turned the pages at the right times and nodded her head when she was supposed to. Zoro watched her in awe. Were all princesses like this? Weird, independent, nice and manipulative?

Zoro eventually let his guard down and fell asleep in the corner. What a boring life this was. Just sitting around doing nothing and following a five year old girl. Though Zoro was only technically one year older than her, his brain developed more quickly than her's did. Which is probably why her father was fine with someone Zoro's age to watch over her. And he wanted to make Zoro's father suffer by forcing his son to work under him as a pet.

By the time class was over, Luffy was exhausted of sitting in the chair doing nothing. She said Zoro's name loud enough for him to hear her to wake him up, but softly. She didn't want to touch him so soon. When he opened his eyes, she grinned at him and told him she wanted to play games. He didn't really have a say in the matter, so he followed her outside and ran around. Luffy had figured he didn't want to be inside all day, so she disguised their games as training for him to listen to her more.

Every now and again, Luffy would randomly yell at him that he wasn't doing it correctly, though she'd quietly laugh afterwards. Zoro was glad this was the kind of person he'd be serving, and not her evil father.

Their friendship progressed over the months that turned into years, and sometimes Zoro forgot where he was and that he was a slave when he was around the bouncy princess that did not seem fit to be one. He couldn't help but think she'd be much happier outside the castle gates. She had everything handed to her, but Zoro noticed how bored she got around others in the castle. She was irritated with the fact everyone stayed away from her, which is why she depended on Zoro so much. She told him this, like she told him many things over the years. She cried to him when she was upset, and played with him when she was happy.

Sometimes Zoro wished he could speak to tell her to knock something off. A good example is when, since she grew too big for the hatch on the floor, she climbed down a rope she attached to her window to sneak into the kitchen. It was too dangerous for Zoro's liking. Not just because if she fell, he'd be killed, but he didn't want to see her hurt. When she broke her leg, the was bad enough since she then insisted on riding Zoro around the castle instead of crutches, which he did not like.

She still hadn't developed princess manners, even though she was fifteen by then. She still talked loudly in the halls, ran around the castle, wore clothes as far away from dresses as possible, and stuffed food into her shirt and mouth when she snuck some out. She didn't use a bag, she used her under shirt and mouth to transport the food.

Luffy also never wore a corset like she was supposed to. She was so uncomfortable in it after a servant put it on that she was having trouble breathing and told Zoro to "rip the damn thing off". So he did, he bit the back and yanked it off hard. He honestly didn't care that she was naked around him quite a lot. She left the bathroom door open when she bathed, she walked to her closet naked, she rarely used a towel once she was dried, and sometimes fell asleep in her birthday suit. But neither cared much.

Luffy didn't care because she still believed Zoro was just a really big dog who happened to be smart, and Zoro didn't care because he'd seen her naked since she was a kid and couldn't have such thoughts with the collar he wore that was thinner than a thread, so Luffy never found it when she pet him.

One day, she was feeling depressed because her dad hadn't talked to her in weeks, and she didn't know why. She felt ignored and unimportant to her father.

"Zoro," a sixteen year old Luffy asked. "Would you ever run away with me? If you could?" she questioned, looking out her bedroom window. She didn't turn around to see his answer. "I think about it a lot lately. I've never been out there in the real world. Are things more fun out there? Could I make friends?" Zoro didn't respond since she seemed like she wasn't finished talking. "I just feel lonely here sometimes. I love you, but you can't talk with me, and everyone is afraid to get close to me because they're scared of dad, who never sees me anymore."

Zoro wanted to tell her life was safer for her in the castle, lonely or not. He wasn't blind or ignorant like her. He could tell when he was near the King, that he was stressed. Sometimes Zoro could smell the fear emanating off of him. He knew something outside the castle must be happening, and the longer this behavior lasted, the more protective he was feeling of Luffy. Since the servants in the castle were all treated poorly, it was only a matter of time before a mutiny took place, and Luffy wouldn't know what was going on or what to do.

The only good thing he could find in the situation was that, since her father never spent time with her, he couldn't teach her his way of ruling. So she stayed blissfully innocent and kind. She never had the chance to be corrupted because King Dragon never had the chance to make her.

Zoro walked up to Luffy and stood next to her. He was so massive now that he was as tall as she was. But still it didn't click with her that Zoro was unnaturally big. He could only assume she'd never met a real dog before. He responded to her sadness by rubbing her shoulder with his head, causing her to turn to him and hug him tightly. She rubbed her hand around his neck, which he never liked her doing. But he let her do it now. To his shock, she suddenly said, "What is this?" and touched the wire around his neck that she'd never noticed.

**Review please! I wanted to build up Luffy and Zoro's friendship since it focuses completely on that for the whole story. **


	2. The Happy Days Are Gone

**Dogtooth30: thank you! Hope you stick with it after this chapter.**

**Mirioria: Thanks for the comment! **

**FavidDreemurr: Luffy is very out of character once the trauma sets in during and very much after this chapter.**

* * *

**Ok, so I'm going to say you can read this as a romance if you wish, but there is no pay off. They seem like they could definitely be a couple, but that never happens. And I just want to say the chapters in this fic will be longer, as the whole thing is over 50,000 words.**

**Be prepared for some darkness in this chapter. The violence and swearing sets in during this chapter. As well as the start of the trauma. But hopefully still enjoy~**

* * *

Zoro froze on the spot. He had given up on her trying to find it years ago. It was thinner than a thread and blended in with his green fur on purpose. Usually, the wire would be gray or black to blend in with a normal wolf's color fur, but Zoro's color was unusual, so they made it special for him.

Luffy put her finger under it and pulled it up, making Zoro accidently make a whimpering sound since it hurt. Luffy frowned at his reaction. "Hang on," she said, and walked into her bathroom. She came out with a small pair of scissors and walked back to him. Zoro was breathing heavily now. Was it really going to come off? Eleven years later?

Luffy took no notice to this and got one blade of the scissors under the wire, Zoro keeping quiet about it, and snipped it. It took over ten minutes of sawing to get it off and she pulled it away, inspecting it. Zoro let out a huge sigh, his breath ruffling Luffy's hair, while she looked at it.

"What is it?" she asked, looking to her best friend. Zoro just shook his head, like he didn't know. He walked further from it as she held it up. Noticing Zoro's discomfort, she took it and hid it in the loose floorboard under her carpet under the bed. No one but she and Zoro knew about the space.

Zoro suddenly walked to the open window, wanting to see if he could escape or not. Since that collar was off, the boundary shouldn't matter to him anymore. But he'd come right back to Luffy. He wasn't going to abandon her.

He surprised Luffy by leaping out of the window and down onto the massive lawn, sprinting towards the edge of the property.

"Zoro!" Luffy called as she climbed down the side of the house, running after him, barefoot. "Where are you going?!" She ran faster when he didn't slow or acknowledge her. Was he leaving her?! Now, after all this time together? She was already feeling insecure and she couldn't believe Zoro would do this when he knew how she'd been feeling.

Zoro ran faster. If he got to the boundary faster, he could get back to Luffy faster. He almost stopped when he heard her calling his name in panic. She thought he was going to leave her. But he was going back, which she'd know in a minute.

Finally he reached the boundary, and bracing himself for possible pain, he leapt over the hedge and into the woods, unhurt and ecstatic. He could escape whenever he wanted to! He immediately turned back around and jumped back over onto the property and ran to Luffy, who was sitting on the grass, sobbing. He felt like crap already. He knew she had depression right now, and he left her anyways, but he just _had to know,_ and now that he did, he could go whenever he wanted and felt free already.

He got to her and laid down right in front of her and nuzzled her leg, trying to comfort her in anyway he could.

"You're so mean," Luffy said softly and ran away from him back to the castle and climbed up the rope nimbly and slammed the window behind her so he couldn't get back inside. He had been close after her, but he was locked out now. With his enhanced hearing, he could hear her crying inside and felt like a piece of shit. He had just been so excited to get the thing off! But he just left her, after she was the reason he could be free now.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do, so he howled outside her window.

Luffy sat in a little ball in her closet with the door closed and stared at the wall. She couldn't believe Zoro had done that to her. She had just talked to him about feeling alone, and it felt like he threw the words at her face when he suddenly bolted. He had abandoned her, though apparently not for long, when she least expected it. She stayed in the closet until it got dark out, and it was time for her to go to bed. She didn't go down for dinner, but she opened the window for him to come back in. She didn't want him sleeping out there.

By the time the window finally opened, it was dark and the stars were out. He jumped up to the window, which was on the second story, and saw Luffy was hidden under her blankets on the bed, obviously not wanting to talk to Zoro. He wondered how bad he had just messed up.

He pawed her from under the blanket, but she made no move, so he got up on the bed, making the large mattress completely sink on one side, and rested his huge head on her back. She ignored him, keeping extremely still, trying to make it seem she was asleep. But of course Zoro knew that wasn't the case just by her uneven breathing. She finally stirred when she heard Zoro's stomach rumble. It wasn't fair to deprive Zoro of food.

Luffy got up and walked past him, not looking at him, and said quietly, "I'll be right back," and slipped out of the room. He wanted to follow her to make sure she was safe, but the door was now closed. But this was the perfect time to see if he could finally change back after a whole decade of not being in human form. He walked back to the middle of the room and thought about how he would be shaped if he could turn back. It was painful to change after so long. It felt like his bones were snapping, not just reforming. He did his best not to cry out in pain and kept his eyes closed. But suddenly he was cold. His fur was gone and he was smaller.

He tried to run to the bathroom, but it was hard being on two legs after all this time. When he stumbled in, he saw himself in the mirror for the first time in what felt like forever. He was tall now, and muscular, with cropped green hair and green eyes. He looked at his hands, amazed at the feeling of opposable thumbs and picked up the things on Luffy's counter, just loving the feeling of handing objects. He didn't know how much he had missed this while he was a wolf. It was amazing! But then he heard the bedroom door quietly open and forced himself back into a wolf. It was painful to change back as well.

He could smell the food and walked out of the bathroom and into the carpeted bedroom. Luffy hadn't noticed him exit the bathroom, which would seem strange to her, because she didn't look up from the food. It looked very unappetizing to her. Food hadn't exactly been her favorite thing lately, and Zoro had actually once dragged her with his teeth by her shirt to the kitchen to eat. Alone, because neither her father nor stepmother bothered to eat with her anymore. So Zoro broke the rule and sat behind her as she slowly ate. She shoved all of the food to Zoro, who was laying across from her on his stomach.

Luffy thought for a moment about how horrible she felt. Why was no one noticing her pain except her dog? The castle was not a home anymore. It was her prison and she was the only person present.

"I'm sorry I locked you out…" she mumbled. She couldn't stay angry at Zoro because he was all she had and the most important thing in her life. Zoro whimpered, trying to make her sense it was an apology. She smiled at him, understanding it, and walked to her bed. Zoro didn't eat all the food. He brought a loaf of bread to her in his mouth and basically shoved it in her face. She needed to eat, too.

"I'm not hungry right now," she said, but was betrayed by her stomach when it rumbled. Zoro seemed to lift his eyebrows at her, causing her to sigh and take the bread. She honestly didn't care it was in Zoro's mouth, so she ate it slowly. Zoro ate everything else, knowing Luffy wouldn't even nibble on any other food than that loaf of bread.

She sat on her bed and watched Zoro scarf down his food, remembering how she used to do that. "I'm sorry I haven't been myself for so long," she said to the wolf, who had finished the pile of food. "Maybe that's why you thought about leaving. Because I'm boring and no fun anymore. I don't blame you," she muttered.

In that moment, Zoro contemplated turning back into a human so he could comfort her with words instead of motions. He was pissed at himself. He got too excited and broke a little piece of Luffy.

"Maybe that's why no one wants to be around me anymore. The servants always look at me strangely now, like they hate me. I don't know what's wrong with me," she said, sounding pathetic. Zoro walked over to her and licked her face, something he rarely did, and made her give a small smile. Luffy wrapped her arms around his middle and cried. She didn't even know how she felt, that she was depressed. She just felt lost.

Zoro pushed her back onto the bed with his muzzle and laid down next to her on his side so she could cuddle with him like a giant, living stuffed animal. She fell asleep like that, curled up against Zoro's stomach with his front and back legs on either end of her. It was their last night in Luffy's room.

-x-

Zoro woke up to the sounds of shouting and animals growling. He rolled off Luffy's bed, her still deep asleep, and walked to the open window. The room had a view of the back lawn, not the front of the house. Then he heard shouting from inside the house and the door handle jiggling, but not opening because they always had the door locked at night.

"She's in here!" and "We can finally set him free!" were heard by Zoro. He knew what was happening instantly, and had been right to expect this. He ran around the room, picking up Luffy's shoes and putting them by the window, finally waking her up from the loud thuds of his massive paws hitting the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked sleepily, but then heard people from outside her door. Zoro growled at her when she walked towards the door. She stopped and saw as Zoro picked up her shoes and crouched down for her to get on his back. If Zoro was willingly inviting Luffy onto his back, something was definitely wrong.

She could now hear things like "Kill the little bitch" and "Shoot her in the head" and slipped her shoes on, climbing onto Zoro's back and holding onto his fur tightly as he leapt out the bedroom window and landed with a loud thud onto the ground. It was hard for Luffy to hold onto Zoro as he sprinted in the direction he'd run off to just the previous day.

He could hear more voices now behind him, but a ways off. He was able to leap over the hedge surrounding the castle before anyone of the people who tried to get in Luffy's room even touched the ground.

Luffy was uncharacteristically quiet on Zoro's back. Now she was positive there was something wrong with her. Since she didn't know anything about the world outside of the castle grounds, she found no reason for this to be happening other than everyone hated her. Zoro could assume that's what she was thinking and was right, but he couldn't stop to comfort her at the moment because they weren't far enough away from the angry humans and werewolves for his liking.

He didnt tire for over an hour as he ran, pushing himself to last longer, and throughout that time, Luffy was either silent, or crying her eyes out. Zoro wanted to shush her somehow because she was being very loud, but she had every right to fall apart at the moment. Plus, he couldn't exactly say anything to her as he was.

Zoro was extremely grateful that just the day before, Luffy took the collar off and that allowed their escape. If she hadn't, they would have been sitting ducks and Luffy would have been murdered. Zoro probably, based on the words being said outside of Luffy's room, would be "set free" from being Luffy's "slave". He'd rather stay a "slave" with Luffy as a wolf forever than leave her to die as he walks away as a human.

When Zoro slowed, even a bit, he almost panicked because he could hear, from a distance, heavy and fast approaching foot falls. Meaning there were wolves searching for them. Zoro hadn't run in a long time, except around the lawn, so he was out of shape compared to the others. He contemplated sticking Luffy high up in a tree and just guarding the tree, but that would leave the two trapped. For once, Zoro cursed himself for having unusual colored fur. It was inconvenient.

Luffy eventually fell asleep on his back, so Zoro had to run more gentle than before so Luffy wouldn't slide off. It had begun to rain a few hours after the two had fled, and Luffy was only was shorts and a tank top, like usual. She was shivering on his back, awake again and with her teeth chattering. Her clothes and hair were soon soaked and sticking to her as the downpour continued. She felt absolutely miserable.

Since she hadn't eaten much last night, except for that loaf of bread, she was hungry. She was emotionally upset and freezing cold and the jolting from being on Zoro's back was making her ache in her legs and lower back. Luffy desperately wanted to take a break and rest. She'd probably fall right to sleep if they found shelter. Then maybe she'd wake up in her room, in her bed with Zoro next to her while everything was peaceful. Maybe this was all a nightmare. A very vivid and real feeling nightmare.

Zoro was starting to tire quickly after over two hours of running, an hour of that pushing himself to the limit. He had known the forest was massive, but it just seemed endless. There were no landmarks that let them know their distance. Hell, they could be going around in circles for all he could tell.

But finally, he needed to stop and catch his breath, and Luffy needed to warm up. Zoro wandered around a bit, looking for some kind of shelter. After about fifteen minutes of feeling like endless searching, he found a creek and a cove that wasn't flooded by the water and was blocked by trees. He walked through the chilly stream and into the little alcove, too small for him to fit in as a wolf, but he knew this wasn't the time to break the news to Luffy she'd been living with a person for eleven years, not a giant dog.

He crouched down for her to get off and shoved his body into the shelter for her to come sit against him as warmth, though Zoro was wet as well. As Luffy continued to shiver, she came to the conclusion her clothes needed to dry, so she took all her clothes off and laid them next to her and Zoro under the rocks above them. She snuggled herself into Zoro's stomach, which was still somewhat dry.

Zoro knew now wasn't the time to be feeling awkward, but he was. He'd seen Luffy naked countless times, and even was forced to bathe with her once when she spilled a bunch of gravy on him when they were younger. Right now she was completely naked, laying right up against him. He cursed the human feelings that were coming back after the collar was taken off. So he didn't look at her, giving her privacy she didn't consider needing.

The two rested there for a little over an hour before Zoro heard sounds. It sounded like people, and was thankful there were no wolves with them. He still wasn't sure what was happening between the werewolves and the humans. They seemed to be working together, which confused Zoro. Sure, he'd been out of the loop about what had been going on, but it just seemed strange for some reason. It felt off.

He flicked his tail on Luffy, who woke up looking at his large face. She knew this was real, since she was still freezing and was laying on hard rock. It hadnt been a dream, but was still a nightmare. She heard the people outside and shrunk against Zoro, trying to melt into him and be unseen. He adjusted her by quietly and slowly crouching up and letting her shimmy under him and then behind him, her back painfully up against the wall of the cave where she couldn't be seen. She held her breath or else she'd be hyperventilating and give them away.

Zoro pretended to sleep, but the clothes laid out next to him were a give away someone else was with him. He heard shoes sloshing in the stream and, "Well, it's lucky it rained cause it should be easy to find them with these massive foot prints."

"Until the entered the stream, now the motherfuckers could be anywhere," another man said with a spiteful laugh. Zoro wanted to growl, but it'd definitely give them away. He wanted to kill them for making Luffy shake so terribly in fear behind his massive body. Luffy wasn't scared easily, but this situation would make anyone in her position _terrified_.

Finally one of the men reached where they were. Before he could say anything and see them, since they were pretty low against the stream where it dipped, Zoro lunged out and ripped the man's throat open, not even stopping for a second after that to kill the other before he could shout for help if anyone was nearby. Luffy started crying again when she saw the blood now running down the stream. She knew Zoro was protecting her and himself, but it was still gag worthy to see such things.

Zoro picked up and flung the men away from the cave so Luffy wouldn't have to see their mangled and blood soaked remains. He dipped his muzzle into the water and splashed it back and forth to get the blood off. He had thoughtfully yanked off the cloak one of the men was wearing and dragged it to Luffy under the cave. Zoro looked away from her as a guard as she dressed in the slightly damp garments she was wearing. She was given the cloak after she came out of the cave. Zoro crouched for her to get on again and she clambered onto his furry back.

Zoro didn't know where they were going, but was going to take advice from one of the men and travel up the stream. His feet would get cold, but it would leave no footprints. Thankfully it stopped raining soon after the two were on their way again.

"Zoro… I'm scared. I wanna go home," she whispered sadly. She had never been more scared in her life than right now. Was this what the outside world was like? Violent people having fun hunting others?

Zoro's brow furrowed at the weakness present in her voice. Usually, until just recently, she was bold and daring and strong and unafraid of most things. She'd been depressed, but not like _this._ But now she was reduced to a crying little girl, lost and sad and terrified of everything around her. He didn't know what he could do to get the old Luffy to resurface. She was silent for a long time after that, petting Zoro softly to try and calm herself, something she'd done many times before that had been successful.

It was late afternoon by the time Zoro was too tired to go on any further without a long rest. Luffy could tell he was exhausted and told him they needed to stop. She got off of him and the two walked slowly for somewhere to hide, side by side. Luffy didn't let go of Zoro's somewhat dirty fur, holding it like you would hold a hand. It, thankfully, hadn't started raining again.

Luffy stopped Zoro once they found an area with a lot of foliage and tried to be useful by piling bushes up on Zoro to try and hide him, and she'd climb a tree. Zoro, if he could, would have laughed at the tactic, but Luffy was trying to be useful and was most likely embarrassed with her recent weakness. So Zoro was covered and looked like a big bush. Luffy then climbed quickly up the tree he was resting against. She climbed higher and higher until Zoro couldn't see her if he looked up. As long as she didn't fall out of the tree, then he should be fine to rest for a while.

When Luffy was no longer able to see Zoro anymore, she felt empty. She was humiliated about how sheltered she'd been and knew nothing about the real world. She just continued to climb higher and higher up the fairly tall tree until she breached the canopy and looked at the sky. The clouds were all gone, like the downpour had never occured. She didn't know how long she sat in that position, watching the sky darken very slowly. Zoro deserved to rest.

Though she tried not to be, part of her was afraid of Zoro. He'd killed those men with no hesitation. She didn't know he could even hurt anyone. Sure, that first day they spent together, he freaked and pinned her down aggressively, but it only lasted a few moments before he backed down in shame. How did he even know how to kill someone so efficiently? She wondered what his life was before he became her best friend/servant/pet dog.

When sundown came, a long while after she let Zoro rest, she climbed back down to see the massive green canine was sleeping soundly under the leaves. She was proud of her plan, though it was simple, and that it had worked. Zoro was finally getting real rest without having to worry about _weak little Luffy_ getting herself killed or lost.

It was as she climbed back up the tree that she heard a woman's laughter from the distance. Zoro hadn't woken up from it, and she wondered if she should tell him or not that someone else was around. But it sounded like a young woman. Surely she couldn't do them any harm. But all the servants had seemed nice and then they attempted to break into her room and kill her.

Luffy snapped off a small branch from up in the tree and let it fall down and land on Zoro, effectively waking him up. He didn't move except open his eyes, listening to see what Luffy had woken him up for. He cursed himself for even falling asleep in the first place, and by the darkness surrounding him, he could tell it was night time and he'd slept for many hours. How had no one found them yet?

He heard the woman's voice, now accompanied by a man's voice as well. He hadnt been speaking before, so Luffy had assumed the woman was the only one, but she would have been a fool to be out in the forest at night alone. Luffy began to climb down the tree quickly but quietly. Zoro slently shook off the leaves that had been camouflaging his massive form, and stood up, waiting for Luffy to drop onto him. Though he had rested, he was thirsty and starving, as was Luffy.

When Luffy dropped down onto Zoro, who barely felt her small body land on his back, her stomach growled. Zoro knew what she was going to ask.

"Zoro, maybe they have food. We haven't eaten at all today. We can't keep going if we have no food or water," Luffy reasoned quietly. Zoro would agree with her, if he knew what the humans would think of him being present. Last time he was around humans outside of the castle, they were hateful and did their best to put down and enslave his kind. Yet he had seen them working together when the citizens stormed the castle grounds. But Luffy was exhausted and they were both starving and cold.

Zoro gave a sigh and nodded his head to her, agreeing with her idea. He hoped the people were as ignorant as Luffy and thought he was just a big dog. But he felt only Luffy would be that, well, _stupid. _She jumped down from him and knew what Zoro meant when he nudged his head towards the voices and slapped his somewhat muddy tail in her face, spreading the wet earth all over her cheeks and forehead. Hopefully her clothes and dirty appearance would speak anything but "princess".

She walked towards the voices. It was time to act again, like she'd been doing all her life. She took a deep breath and stumbled out from behind a tree and "tripped" and landed in the mud. She spat it out and looked up, as if she hadn't know these people were here.

One was a young woman with short orange hair and the other was a taller young man with blond hair and a curled eyebrow.

"Oh, are you okay?" the orange haired woman asked as she hurried over to her. "Why are you wearing such clothes out here?"

"I got lost with my dog," Luffy said, sounding miserable.

Zoro in the distance heard what they were saying and gave a small snort that Luffy still classified Zoro as a dog. When would she catch on? If she was ever going to, on her own, then she would have. It was gonna be a big awakening that Zoro was _not _a dog, but a werewolf. He was sure she'd never even heard of the word.

He'd been with her in her classes, and never once did her teachers mention the oppressed race. Zoro would growl and snort at the history lessons she got. They were biased to an extreme and leaving out endless details, trying to effectively brainwash Luffy.

"Where's your dog?" Sanji asked. He'd be suspicious if Luffy were a man, instead of a small teenage girl.

"He caught a squirrel… I didn't want to see him eat it…" she said, sounding disturbed. "I told him I'd come back because I heard your voices and thought maybe you could help us," Luffy told him desperately. Zoro snorted again.

"Well, we live in a village close by. We were just going on a walk and were heading home when we ran into you. There are some crazy things going on right now, you know. I hear they assassinated the King today!" the woman said, like she couldn't believe it.

Luffy froze in place and couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Dad had been killed? And she didn't even know? What about Alvida! She must have been next. And then Luffy... She was the last one that they were going to kill. She fell on her butt, soaking her bottom in clumpy, somewhat dry mud.

When Zoro heard what the woman said, he turned around and ran to Luffy, hearing something fall onto the ground. He ran out from behind a tree into view and straight to Luffy. He touched his nose to Luffy's forehead, something she liked because it felt like someone giving her a kiss. Her lower lip trembled and she hugged Zoro's thick neck and tried her best not to fall apart. She was already not in character anymore. She didn't want to make it worse. That's when the man did it for them.

"Get the hell away from her you monster!" the blond haired man shouted. Zoro turned around and snarled at him, but the other didn't flinch. The woman was trying her best to get around Zoro to get to the poor girl who was being held captive by a monster! But Zoro glared at her and she froze in fear.

"What's going on? Don't talk to Zoro like that! What did he ever do to you?!" Luffy yelled angrily, standing up so she could see the angry guy across from her and Zoro.

"She doesn't even know does she?" asked the man. Zoro snarled. He didn't want Luffy finding out like this. "She doesn't know what the hell you really are!" When Zoro didn't answer, the blond haired and angry man turned his attention to Luffy, who was too small to be seen behind Zoro's girth.

"What are you talking about?!" she screamed. Before the human could open his mouth, Zoro took Luffy's shirt in his teeth and ran away from the scene with her, being held like how a mother cat carried her kittens.

"Zoro! What are you doing? Put me down!" she said, but Zoro continued to run away from the two that almost exposed him in a terrible way.

* * *

**That's it for the Sanji and Nami presence in the story. It is almost exclusively Zoro and Luffy. There are short cameos with the other Strawhats in various places in the story, but only cameos. **

**Told you the cute fluff was over! Review, but please no hate as I mentioned before the story started that it would end up this wa****y. And only get worse. MWAHAHA!**


	3. The REAL Beginning of the Journey

**CrazyGirlSama: thank you, I hope you stick with it!**

**Red Voidant Dragon: You're heart will most likely melt many more times if you stick with it. And thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: There is no way wire stitches could ever be a thing for the human body, it's just what I wrote in the story. **

**Longer chapter than the others so far. Warning: More gore and violence in this chapter, along with personal political ****strife**** between characters. But, enjoy~**

* * *

He finally put her down after he ran straight for ten minutes. She pouted at him. "We could have gotten food from them! They were jerks but we could have followed them and taken their supplies and _then _run," she said irritably. Zoro would have smirked if he could. She was still so manipulative when she felt like being. Not a princess indeed.

Zoro shook his head. "Why not?" she asked. Zoro made no move to answer. He didn't know what to reply. It was selfish he took away a food source and shelter from Luffy just because he didn't want her to freak out. He was positive Luffy would freak, but then think it was cool. She'd be angry at herself for not knowing and it could click that he was her slave.

She wouldn't be embarrassed about him seeing her naked, and she would obviously try and set him free now that he had no reason to stay. That he could go back to his family, though he didn't even know if his dad was still alive. This behavior would be problematic to say the least.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard rustling not far off, and heavy footsteps. Wolves. They were too close now for them to escape without alerting them, so Zoro did what he thought was the next best thing and nudged Luffy up to the tree. She understood and climbed quickly up the thick tree. She climbed so high she could barely see Zoro through the foliage around her. She stayed as still and as quiet as possible as she watched Zoro pretend to nap. Who did he think he was fooling?

Zoro laid down and relaxed his body, trying to pretend to sleep. Wild animals sleep at random places all the time, right? He couldn't really remember since he'd been sleeping indoors on pillows for over half of his life. He was thankful Luffy stayed quiet. He could almost not hear her breathing. It was a skill from the times she'd sneak around the castle at midnight with guards stationed in the halls. She made zero noise.

"_I can smell one of us out here. It mixes with the smell of a human. The stench is unbearable." _

_Another laughed, more like barked, harshly. "You've got that right," he said._

It had been a very long time since he'd heard a wolves' conversation. It was like his words were appearing in Zoro's mind. They saw him finally, and he pretended to wake up slowly. He knew it would fool no one, and could almost hear Luffy's thoughts about this plan being pathetic. He had to think on the spot, and she'd come up with tons of stupid ideas! Like climbing onto the roof and sliding down the spirals of the castle onto a pile of pillows on the lawn. She had no right to judge.

"_What the hell are you doing out here?"_

"_Sleeping, what does it look like," Zoro replied, sounding moody that he was just woken up. _

"_It looks like you're lying about the girl up in the tree," the other wolf said simply. Zoro snarled at them. _

"_Leave her alone. Go the hell away and hunt someone guilty," Zoro said harshly. "Get away from us."_

Zoro heard Luffy cry out as she saw the other wolf circling the tree, looking up and occasionally pushing against it, making the leaves sway. He heard her crying in fear and it broke his heart. He cursed it all when one of the wolves howled loudly, signaling to others he assumed. Zoro turned away from the one he'd been speaking with and ran the few steps to the tree and slammed himself into the one who was circling Luffy and made him fly back several yards.

"_Don't you fucking touch her," he growled. _

"_You know, I was in the castle when we looked for that princess. And then the room was empty. But do you know what I saw? I saw a green wolf with the princess on his back as they ran to the forest. And I was _disgusted. _You let a damn human ride on your back? Do you have no dignity? You are pathetic," the one who Zoro slammed against spat. _

"_It's none of your business if she rides on my back for safety. And she's not how you think she is. If she were truly bad like her father, why would I have saved her in the first place?" Zoro replied._

_The other laughed. "Stockholm syndrome maybe?" and he laughed again. Zoro's hackles raised and he bared his teeth. They weren't getting Luffy. _

Zoro then heard more thundering steps from the side and soon he could smell them as well. They smelled like old blood. It was awful. Zoro shook the tree and crouched, signaling Luffy to jump down on his back. She did so and held on as he leapt over one of the wolves and began to run away from the two. Until he heard his name.

"_Zoro," the voice said. _

He froze. He recognized the voice, but couldn't place who's it was, so he turned around, confusing Luffy. Why weren't they running? The two wolves were really scaring her as they got closer. She started shouting Zoro's name, trying to get his attention, but he wouldn't respond to her!

A green wolf with a somewhat gray muzzle walked forward, out of the group of maybe five wolves. Zoro didn't move or say anything. The other green, older wolf ran forward and put a giant arm around Zoro's neck, knocking Luffy backwards. She tried to cling to Zoro's fur, but she fell off. Zoro didn't crouch down so she wasn't able to climb back up.

The other wolves were getting closer, ignoring Zoro and what she assumed was his family. She had become suspicious of all the massive dogs. She thought Zoro was special for being that big. Something was off.

She crawled under Zoro, on her hands and knees under his stomach, shaking in fear. Some of the wolves were snarling at her. What did she do wrong? She'd never met any of these animals! Why were they acting like this?

"Z- Zoro," she whispered, loud enough so Zoro should have heard her, but he made no response.

"_Dad?" Zoro asked in shock. For the moment, he'd completely forgotten about Luffy. He was just so shocked to see his dad. Who was alive! Zoro put an arm on his father's neck as well. It was how they hugged in wolf form. _

"_What are you doing here?" Zoro questioned. "How did you find me?" He still didn't notice Luffy was now screaming in terror. He didn't notice the wolves pawing at Luffy underneath him. He was so shocked and happy! But Luffy below him was screaming for him to help as she was dragged out from under him and flung a few feet away._

Luffy hit the tree hard and fell down in a heap, moaning at the pain in her back. She was then pinned, like Zoro had so long ago, with the wolf snarling in her face, showing its sharp teeth. Luffy was now sobbing. She was going to die and Zoro wasn't even going to notice.

She suddenly felt nothing. No fear or sadness. Just empty as she looked at Zoro ignoring her. Luffy was all alone. She closed her eyes. She was going to die right then. All of her family was dead, her home was burned to the ground most likely, and now her best friend, the only one she had left, was ignoring her as she was about to be killed. She was worthless, a waste of space.

Zoro finally registered Luffy had suddenly gone quiet and looked around. He knew she'd been safe under him for just a minute, but he couldn't find her. Then he smelled fresh blood. He snapped his head in that direction and leapt over to her, knocking the other wolves out of the way.

Luffy's arm was covered in blood with a large gash across it. Her shirt was also ripped with claw marks across her abdomen. What was worse was a large bleeding gash also across her face, leading from the temple of the left side to the cheek of the right. Her eyes looked fine, thank god. Zoro nudged her with his face in panic, but she was alive and looked up at him in tears that were mixing with the blood dripping down her face.

He had betrayed her. She was soaked in blood while he had done nothing to help. She looked away from him, biting her lower lip as she tried to stay strong. She was able to bring herself to stand and walk forward a couple steps, away from Zoro. He darted in front of her, his eyes wide, obviously feeling regret.

"I- it's okay. You- found your family. I- I'm gonna go now," Luffy stuttered, trying to quell the pain in her heart and on her body and her face. Zoro whined in front of her like a dog. She coughed twice and then collapsed, but Zoro caught her with his snout and head, easing her onto the ground and standing over her.

"_Where's a doctor?!" he screamed at the other wolves in panic. Many of them looked at him in disgust. His dad spoke first._

"_Why would you want to help her, Zoro? You were her slave. Now you're free, so why are you staying with her?" Zoro's father asked, genuinely confused. "She should be dead."_

"_I was _not _her slave. She is my friend, and I'll protect her when she can't protect herself! Now where's a fucking doctor! Help her!" he shouted, panicking. Like he could protect her. Like he did just now? When he ignored her as she screamed for help when he saw his long lost father. And now, because of that, Luffy will die or forever have a gruesome scar on her face._

None of the wolves made any movement.

"_She's the princess. She deserves death," one of them said flatly. _

_Zoro snarled menacingly, contemplating leaping over to him and slashing his throat open. "She does not deserve death. She has protected me for eleven years! She didn't let me starve, or sleep in a cage, or be abused by the others, or locked in a closet or die of boredom or loneliness! I will not let you kill her," he finished. _

"_She's still the spawn of the evil 'King'. She was raised in that castle. Of course the old king's teachings has corrupted her," that same wolf replied._

"_I watched her be taught for years and her father hadn't told her a thing. He was too busy dealing with what I assume was an uprising."_

Luffy was still awake, though not completely coherent. She didn't know what was going on, only that Zoro and big dogs, no, wolves, were staring at each other. Luffy reached up to Zoro and touched his fur for a moment of comfort. She was feeling very cold now. She was scared. Was she going to die out here? Luffy didn't want to die in front of Zoro. He would be devastated. Luffy already forgave him for ignoring her while she was hurt. Something must have happened. Usually he would have defended her from the wolves and would have carried her to safety.

_Zoro's father spoke next. "We will lead her to a doctor," Zoro smiled on the inside, "But on one condition." Zoro waited with bated breath. What was it going to be? "You must transform back in front of her. Then we will decide what to do based on her reaction. That is the only way we are going to help her for now. If she does not pass, we will kill her. Like she deserves."_

Zoro nodded right away, though he was not happy with his dad's views. They were nothing like how they were all those years ago. But this was the only way to save Luffy. He had a feeling she wouldn't be scared or upset or angry. Just confused. He licked her face to wake her up, on the side that wasn't bleeding, disgusting the others, but Zoro didn't care.

He looked right into her eyes very seriously. Luffy sluggishly closed her eyes, and when she opened them slowly, Zoro wasn't there anymore. There was no massive furry body protecting her. Did he just leave her again? Leave her to die? Instead of Zoro, now there was a man, looking at her in apprehension.

"Where's Zoro?" she asked, breathing rather quickly now. The man touched her face and said, "Luffy, I'm Zoro." What? No he wasn't. He was a stranger.

"No you're not," she slurred. Everything was blurry. But then, with her eyes still open, she saw the man turn back into her Zoro. She was very confused. But it wasn't like she could deny it now as the wolf turned into the man again. She reached for his hand, but could barely move it. But Zoro saw the movement and took her hand, still not used to using fingers and a thumb.

"I'm Zoro, Luffy," he repeated. Luffy felt tears in her eyes. If Zoro was a person, then she'd been treating him as a dog for all this time. And he didn't tell her?! Why didn't he tell her? She could have helped him long ago.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, startling the others who began to feel disbelief. She wasn't afraid of him or angry. She just seemed sad and confused.

"I couldn't. It was only after you took the collar off that I could turn back," he said softly.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

"Luffy, there is nothing to be sorry about. You kept me happy while I was together with you, regardless if I could or couldn't leave. I need to thank you for freeing me," he said and pulled her into his arms. He hadn't really realized how small she was for her age when everyone was smaller to him as a wolf. "That's the reason I ran that day. I had to see if I could leave or not. And it's a good thing I could, right? That's how we escaped. It's all thanks to you," he finished, having to talk louder now because she was so out of it. But then she fell unconscious before she could respond.

"Can you take her to a doctor now or do not have enough proof?" he said bitterly to the other wolves. They looked at each other and nodded that they could leave. Zoro decided to not change back to wolf form because Luffy would fall right off his back, so he sat with her in his arms on his father's back and tried his best to keep her still and not jolting around. She had stopped bleeding and was colder and breathing shallowly.

-x-

Zoro bit his lip during the whole ride, failing at not looking at her and panicking. Finally, the pack broke through the trees and into a town, more like a village. Zoro's father walked them to the door of a white building, much bigger than the other homes, and businesses around it. It was obviously a medical clinic.

When Zoro got off the wolf, he carried Luffy inside, still naked. But no one in this village seemed to care. Most likely they were used to seeing naked people, since when you transform, you don't exactly have clothes with you.

The moment he stepped inside and someone saw what was wrong with the girl he was carrying, screamed at him to go to the emergency room. He followed the person leading him there quickly, into a larger room with a lot of equipment. Luckily, there was no one else there, so Luffy would be taken care of immediately.

Zoro was forced to go outside and wait, biting his human fingernails in worry. He was given a loose pair of pants and paced the waiting room. None of their escorts stuck around, though some of them still hoped Luffy would die in that building. Then the royal bloodline would be snuffed and a new, just ruler would appear. Zoro was not impressed with his dad's view on the princess.

Luffy laid on the mattress and was attached to blood bags and had the gashes disinfected and stitched up. She had bandages over half of her face, restricting her vision to one eye only. She was still pale and had been very, very close to dying. Chopper, the doctor, was surprised that she lived at all. He growled about the werewolves who did this. It was obvious that the wounds were from claws based on the size and distance between the gashes.

He had plenty of patients who were attacked by werewolves, but most of those wolves roamed around the forest and werent permanent residents in their quaint town. Ever since they had all been "set free" by their "owners", they wanted revenge, whether they acted out on it or not. They wouldn't forget how they were treated, and would most likely never forgive.

Luffy was now sleeping after she had been fixed up. Her stomach kept growling, and she showed signs of dehydration and was given a water bag to keep her hydrated while she slept. Chopper was torn between letting her sleep or letting her eat. Her body obviously needed food, so he decided and gently woke her up. He didn't shake or pat her face, he just continued to say Luffy's name, and when he said "you need to eat", she woke up. She was very disoriented.

"Where am I?" she asked tiredly. Zoro wasn't around. She wanted to pet his fur to soothe her, something she'd done countless times over the years. "Zoro?"

"Hello Luffy, my name is Doctor Chopper, but you can call me Chopper. Are you hungry?" he asked. She nodded slowly, not able to must much vigor to show she was not just hungry, she was starving. She hadn't had any food in over a day. For the first time in a while, she was desperate to gorge on any food she was offered.

Zoro heard the doctor moving things around inside the ER as he made Luffy a sandwich from the fridge in the room. She was told to lay back down when she sat up, excited to eat for once in what felt like forever. Zoro was suddenly starving as well. Luffy thought of this and said, "Zoro is probably hungry, too. Is he not here because he's too big?"

Zoro sighed as he heard this. Luffy most likely thought she was hallucinating when he came clean with her. He didn't want to have to do it again. It was scary the first time, when Luffy had been near passing out. Now that she was coherent again, he didn't know if the reaction would be the same. Should he go in as his wolf form, or his human form? If he changed in front of her, he'd be left naked, but he honestly didn't see that as a problem at the moment. Besides, Zoro has seen Luffy naked countless times. So it's not that weird to have her see him bare for once. He decided the best way was to do what he had done before. Go in as her wolf Zoro, and then change into a human again.

He sighed as he removed his clothes, probably weirding out the elderly woman waiting in the lobby with him. But she didn't say anything. He didn't know how the woman would react to him turning back into a wolf. He was unsure about what was going on right now. The werewolves obviously were still pissed at the humans who enslaved them, but they were living together in this small village. They were coexisting, but how well? Would someone suddenly scream when a giant green wolf appeared? Oh well, he would find out later.

He pushed the double doors open to walk into the room Luffy was in, having to duck under the door frame.

"Zoro!" Luffy cried happily. It hurt Zoro to see Luffy with half of her face covered in a bandage, but she didn't seem to care at all. He felt it was his fault since he didn't save her because he was distracted by seeing his dad after over a decade. He walked up to her and sat down next to the bed she was on so he was level with her head sitting up.

As Luffy ran her hands through his dirty and somewhat matted fur, her memories were coming back to her. But she couldn't decide if they were real or not. She knew she could never have come up with something that interesting and amazing… so she thought it was real. She tried not to linger on the thought that she'd been treating him like a dog for so long when he was a human on the inside.

Zoro sighed and then transformed back, now kneeling in front of her bed. He expected a cry of surprise or shock, maybe even fear, but what he got was a simple, "You know you'll catch a cold if you stand around naked."

Zoro was shocked. That was _not _what he was expecting to hear by a long shot. So he laughed, truly laughed. That seemed like his old Luffy. Before this, Luffy had cried and acted guilty that she had kept him, thinking he was a dog for so long. What changed?

"Like you're one to talk. You walk around in your room naked all the time," he said, making Chopper feel a bit awkward. Luffy's face fell at what he said. Her room. Her sanctuary that she could never return to. She only let her face look in despair for a moment before her smile came back, a little forced now. But Zoro saw it, he just didn't say anything. If she wanted him to know she felt that, she'd tell him.

"So that other green dog -wolf- was related to you?" she asked curiously. She was obviously still tired since she was fighting to lay back against the bed. Zoro noticed of course and adjusted the mattress so it was sitting up more.

"Yeah he was my dad… I'm so sorry I let this happen, Luffy," Zoro said in remorse. Luffy waved her hand.

"Chopper said I'll have some serious scars, but it's not like I can do anything about it now. Besides, you weren't the one who did it. You were distracted, I understand," she said nonchalantly, but sincerely. It just made Zoro feel worse that there was no blame on him that he deserved. Zoro realized he was still naked.

"Dr. Chopper, can you go get my pants from the lobby?" he asked politely. Zoro wasn't embarrassed being naked or anything, he was just getting cold and would prefer pants. Luffy didn't look twice. When Chopper walked back in, Zoro dressed and then requested he leave for a little bit so Zoro could talk to Luffy in private.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Luffy asked, her face starting to hurt from opening her mouth so wide. She tried not to hiss in pain when she relaxed her face to have no expression, not pulling on the stitches or bandages. But man it itched. Zoro felt another gush of guilt coarse through him.

"We both need to be updated on what's going on. You more than me," he said seriously. Luffy nodded, trying her best to not make any sort of expression. So Zoro filled her in on what had been happening outside of the castle for all of Luffy's life, and the kind of king her father was.

She kept that blank expression on for the whole explanation. Inside, however, she was screaming. Part of her knew Zoro was telling the truth about her father. Everything added up. The way the servants felt, what happened at the castle, and why Zoro was there in the first place. He was a slave as well, just for Luffy. She felt immensely guilty for riding him around and acting like she had problems, when everyone outside the castle grounds were suffering.

"Did… did dad always rule like that?" Luffy questioned quietly. If her parents were assassinated, she was probably next. Though she seemed to have rarely paid attention in her classes, she'd listened to the stories of other royal families snuffed out. She almost scoffed at how biased everything she learned was. If everyone hated her dad, it would make sense for them to hate her as well. That's why the servants all looked like she was garbage to them. She was acting like her petty problems were so terrible when such horror was going on outside her privileged life.

"Yes," Zoro answered softly. Luffy bit her lower lip, doing her best not to cry. When her face scrunched up a bit, she hissed in discomfort. Certain expressions, she found, hurt her newly stitched skin. He was kneeling on the ground next to her, his face level with hers. He touched her hand comfortingly.

"...Everyone wants to kill me now, don't they?" she whispered, eyeing the door that lead to the lobby, thankful it was closed.

"I assume so," Zoro answered just as quietly. "We should get you out of here. Hopefully that terrible wound on your face won't look familiar to those who have seen your face. I.. I am _so sorry _I let this happen to your face," he told her desperately. He knew she'd forgive him completely, and that made him feel worse.

"I'd rather exchange a pretty face for you seeing your family again. But you're not very conspicuous… is green fur common?" she asked, moving on from the focus of her damaged face surprisingly quickly. But she had never been into looking the part. She'd always had wild and messy hair and for most of her child life, was rarely completely clean. She had refused dresses all her life. So maybe a scarred face wasn't too much to her.

"No, it's not. One of the other wolves said they saw the princess ride away on the back of a wolf with green fur. It's safe to assume that me being in wolf form around others would be alerting. I'll just stay in human form for a while until we're far from here," Zoro explained. They were still conversing in hushed tones.

"... You're staying with me?" Luffy asked in surprise.

"Of course I am. Why would I leave?" Zoro seemed baffled.

"You're not my… _slave _anymore. Plus, you found your dad." Luffy didn't understand.

"I've never considered myself your slave. And yes… I did find my dad. But I am not impressed with his behaviour when we met up again," Zoro told her with a frown. "He wanted you dead, even when I told him I didn't want you to be. He gambled your life based on what he saw was good. I love him. But he seems… changed. Not in a good way. He'd never been a violent person before. But just letting you be killed would have been wrong. Prison must have changed him."

Luffy frowned. "I'm sorry," said sadly.

"Yeah, well, I guess both of us thought we knew our dads. We have to leave as soon as you're better. I'll get us some clothes-"

"Don't leave me," Luffy said, eyes wide in fear. "I don't know anything about the world or how to live in it. If people are after me, I'll die on my own. Don't leave me. Please." Zoro nodded.

Zoro called the doctor back in to ask how long Luffy would need to stay. Both he and Luffy were irritated and worried that she needed at least two days of rest and then no strenuous activities that might pull on stitches. Zoro sighed.

"Would she be fine if I carried her everywhere?" Zoro asked.

"The movement would probably not be good for her to heal quickly." Luffy and Zoro both groaned in annoyance.

"Well, what would happen if I ran around _gently_. Would that work?" Luffy asked, like she hadnt just said something utterly ridiculous.

"No that wouldn't work! Have you never been hurt before? If you are too strenuous you'll get worse," Chopper said sharply. He was sick of people/werewolves coming in here and then leaving when they should stay, to go do pointless things.

Luffy frowned at his words. She'd only been hurt once, surprisingly considering the stupid stunts she always pulled. But she couldn't remember it much when she broke her leg. She scowled at the memory of riding Zoro around and pretending she was on a "noble steed". Plus, she hadn't listened to her doctor and went around the palace while her leg was still healing. She had broken her leg in a pathetic manner.

When she was eight, she tried doing flips off of the roof and onto pillows. To say that wasn't a good idea was an understatement. She could remember that Zoro was angry with her and that's really all of it. She didn't remember the healing process or how much it had hurt.

Zoro looked to Luffy before speaking the truth. "Her life is in danger, Chopper. If we stay here, she will most likely be killed. We need to leave as soon as possible." Chopper's eyes widened.

"Why will she be killed?" Zoro looked to Luffy again, who minutely nodded her head.

"She's the princess. She may not look it, but the wolves know what she looks like. We _have _to leave soon," Zoro said, stressing some of the words. Did this doctor not understand their predicament? He sighed.

"I… I can help you leave. But it will be painful, Luffy." When neither Luffy nor Zoro replied, the doctor continued. "I'd need to undo your stitches and put thicker ones in. I don't usually do this. It's more experimental than regular stitches. They're made of thin wire. You'll have to take them out yourself once it's healed. But I _refuse _to use them on your face. I will do your chest and arm. Just don't try to make too many expressions."

"I'll be fine," Luffy told him. These stitches couldn't hurt as much as being mauled had been. "Start it now please."

To say the procedure was painful was an understatement. But she kept a straight face, her jaw clamped down to not make any pained noises. Once it was over, she was given pain killers, but not strong enough to tire her. Zoro spoke as Luffy tried to catch her breath. "You'll have to take them out in four days. It's a bit different than regular stitches that come out in multiple sessions. Be prepared for pain and try to take them out neatly," Chopper warned, receiving a nod from both Luffy and Zoro.

"Can she run with these?" When the doctor frowned, Zoro said as little angrily, "How about riding on my back. Is that-"

"Does it really matter?" Luffy asked from behind them. "We have to leave anyways, right?" Chopper licked his lips.

"The safest would be to walk, but if you cant even do that, running would be the second choice." Then he looked to Zoro sternly. "You must run so it doesn't jolt her too much. Once you two are out of danger, I want her to walk herself. Understand me?" he asked Luffy. She nodded obediently. She couldn't risk hurting herself while they're on the run. That would just cause more problems than they already had.

"Do you have any clothes she could wear? At least a cloak?" Zoro asked the doctor, who sighed and walked into a room with random supplies inside. He then walked out with a black cloak that would reach Luffy's mid-calves. It looked like it was for a man, and Luffy was a small woman, so it'd hide her well. It also had a hood.

Luffy stood up, trying to not a pained expression on her face. "Why are you helping me?" she asked. Her dad was a terrible person, so why? "Everyone wants me dead."

"I don't take pleasure in the death of anyone. If we could have negotiated with the king, he wouldn't have died. But he didn't. You seem smarter than to do that. Good luck," he said and handed her a backpack with a pair of pliers for when they had to take the wires out and some food other than what she'd eaten and what was given to Zoro.

"Thank you," Zoro said as he pulled Luffy's hood up after helping her put it on. They were both still extremely dirty, with dry mud everywhere. Luffy was worse. Only her gashes had been washed, so she was brown the rest of her body from falling into the mud. Chopper nodded and they heard him to call for the next patient.

The two walked as inconspicuous as the could, but Zoro's hair was a danger. No one had green hair, so he stuck out like a sore thumb. They just hoped none of the wolves would see them. They were lucky they didn't. They reached the forest and walked in deeper until the felt isolated enough to talk.

"Zoro, where are we going to do?" she asked, looking at the surroundings. She wouldn't be a burden. She was not going to spit at Zoro's dedication by making it easy for them to be found. She had to be something she was, but also wasn't. She couldn't be a princess, but she knew she'd have to turn her manipulation skills to the test. The girl wished once again to be back in her room, now wishing that her father had been a kind ruler that the people loved. Not someone everyone hated enough to kill.

"I guess we just keep moving. Hope to find others out here and take their supplies. I hope that gash on your face doesn't turn into a problem. Not too noticeable."

"And we should get your head muddy. You're hair is too bright," she offered. When he nodded, to this, her face fell as she was about to ask an important question. "Zoro, why do you want to go with me? You saw your dad again, and you're not my slave anymore."

"I never saw myself as your slave. I was your best friend. I still am. I'm not gonna leave you when you need me most. And you aren't a burden," Zoro said, knowing his previous sentence would give that off. "We have to go." Then he took off his clothes and told her to hold them. She'd never seen a naked man.

"Do all naked guys look like you?" she asked innocently, staring at his face. Not anywhere else. Zoro's face turned bright red.

"People all look different," he rushed and quickly turned into a wolf so he didn't have to continue a very embarrassing conversation.

"Heh. Well I don't care if you're naked. You obviously don't care if I am," then she giggled. "Pervert." Zoro just huffed in annoyance as he crouched down for her as low as he could. She gingerly climbed on, trying to not irritate her arm or chest, and tied his clothes around her waist and pulled her hood up. Her hair was crusty with dried mud and both of them didn't smell too great. But there was nothing they could do about that.

After Zoro trotted gently for a while, heading in the opposite direction they'd come from, Luffy spoke, knowing he couldn't answer.

"I wonder if Alvida is dead, too…" she sounded very sad. "I didn't _love _her or anything, but I don't want her to be dead. I wonder if I would have ended up as bad as dad-" Luffy said, but was cut off when Zoro growled at her words. Luffy fell silent and stayed that way for a while. But there was soon something on her mind that she didn't want there.

"I dont want you to have to protect me," Luffy said simply. "I want to be able to protect myself on my own. I dont want to need your help all the time. I dont want to be an inconvenience for you, considering you left your family to help me. I'm thankful you did that, but also sad. I wouldnt abandon you if dad had asked for me to stay or anything. I… I dont want to feel this anymore. _Scared._ So stupid," she said, sounding frustrated. "Now is no longer the time to be sad all of the time. But… it's also not a time to laugh and play. I'm sorry," she concluded. She hated this weakness she was experiencing. And she had no weapon like Zoro. He was able to kill so easily. He had his teeth and claws. Even just his size could kill someone if he tried.

Luffy didn't exactly want to kill anyone, but she also didn't want to be killed. Kill or be killed would be her motto now.


	4. First Kills

**SarahPrincess: Aww you're so nice! Thank you for following me! I'm glad you like my stories. This one is quite different, so I hope you continue to enjoy it even when things get pretty dark and twisted. **

**This chapter is the chapter that starts the psychological stuff and human on human violence. Enjoy~**

Zoro nodded his head as his answer, that he agreed with her. He could hear in her voice, the dedication she'd put in this. In anything she did from now on. Neither had a map, so it would just be going in the same direction until they found somewhere safe enough to stay.

Goa was a very large country, with many kinds of climates and lands. And he also knew that the previous and dead king had made sure his family's portrait was in everyone's house, like a true dictator. And Luffy was in that picture, even if she was only twelve in it. Considering how small she'd stayed all these years, she was recognizable. But hopefully no one would recognize her with her bandage over her face, and soon a large scar.

He knew it would be hard looking at her face from now on. The scar he was responsible for. He would never be able to live with himself if it had caught one of her big brown eyes. Blinded in one eye would have killed him. And he knew Luffy probably wouldn't even blame him.

She was too soft as of now. He didn't want to see that side of her gone, but it would come back once they found somewhere they could actually live. Or when people eventually forget about her. Maybe she was too big a hassle for them. That would be the best outcome.

He still trotted for quite a while, Luffy's body aching from the movement, though it was better than running herself. She'd never suggest it because it would obviously be very offensive, but a saddle would be helpful. Eventually, she fell asleep and Zoro stopped trotting, and began to walk gently. He made sure to listen as best as he could, on alert in case any wolves followed them here. Some had to have seen the two leave, and Luffy was right about Zoro's hair. They had to do something about that.

They were both already quite dirty. What would being matted with more mud change? Luffy's shirt had been sewed quickly so the gash on her chest was covered, and it was dirty and stained. Luffy had never been one to pamper herself, but she took baths. As a child, she was always dirty _somewhere_. Zoro could never figure out why she was dirty until she was thirteen and had started to sneak down the window and into the bush she used as a garbage can.

Now, however, she was filthy. Covered in mud and crusty old blood. Her hair was a rat's nest and her hands had dirt caked under her fingernails. It was good she didn't seem to care, though. If she had acted like a _real_ princess, she would have freaked out about everything by now, including being dirty.

She did cry at the beginning, but she was able to climb up the trees silently, and used her acting to try and get supplies. She also didn't care he was naked and hadn't demanded to be better taken care of by the doctor. No, she knew they had to leave, and put both of their lives before her pain and discomfort she was trying to hide from Zoro.

When it got dark out, Zoro could barely see in front of him, regardless of his enhanced eyesight. It had to be that there was no moon or starlight coming down through the thick foliage of the never ending forest they were stuck in. So he stopped at the nearest tree he felt and crouched down.

He woke Luffy up by making a loud snort sound. She usually slept deeply, but that seemed to have changed in this new situation. She stirred on his back and noticed they'd stopped moving.

"Are we stopping for tonight?" she asked him quietly, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hands. Now that she slept for a while, she wasn't too tired. Zoro nodded. "I- I can take watch or something," Luffy suggested. Zoro nodded, and pawed her until she was sitting against Zoro's stomach while he was on his side. "Are you staying in wolf form?" she questioned, receiving a nod of his large head. "Do you not want to?"

Zoro shook his head, that he was fine like this. It was also much more convenient for both keeping them warm and in case an emergency were to happen, he could hear and smell better, along with not having to pull his clothes off. So he'd stay in this form as long as it was necessary. What was a little while longer, after 11 years?

Nothing happened while Zoro slept, besides Luffy's silent tears. But these werent normal tears of anguish and fear. She was angry. Angry at everything. The people and wolves who were hunting her. Her dad who was actually a terrible person. Her step mother, who was as well. The staff who pulled off a mutiny. The rain and mud that had made her dirty and gross. The injuries stinging and the wrap on her face that she'd adjusted so she could see out of both eyes. Herself for being so weak. She was embarrassed for earlier, when she and Zoro first escaped when she was sobbing like a child. And most of all the fact that she'd been too stupid to realize Zoro wasnt a damn dog. What an idiot she was.

Well, that couldnt continue now. She couldnt be wimpy and whiny and _stupid_. And she didnt want to be a burden to Zoro, who had sacrificed so much to be with her. To protect her.

She stood up and walked a few feet away from Zoro, feeling on the ground for a stick or broken branch. She found one and walked the way she had come until she felt Zoro's fur and sat back down. She felt the stick was long and sturdy. Maybe this could be her beginners weapon. Maybe they could steal some better equipment if they found a camp and then ran. There were a lot of things the two needed. They needed water, food, a map, clothes, shoes for Luffy, weapons, and as many supplies as they could use.

Luffy really didn't want to treat Zoro like a horse, but if she could get a strap around him, they could keep their belongings hanging off of the strap. But maybe she was getting ahead of herself. She'd just talk to Zoro in the morning. Things felt different now with him. When she thought he was a dog, he listened to her problems and couldn't talk back. But now that he could, she didn't know if she'd be able to spill her heart out when she knew he could tell someone about it.

She knew he never would, but the thought was still there. A couple hours passed while she glared at the dark, twisting the smooth stick in her hands. She honestly didn't know where she wanted to be. Not long ago, she would have done anything to get back home. But now knowing her life was a lie, she didn't want to go back and part of her hoped the castle was burned to the ground. She just wanted to disappear, and was grateful Zoro was helping her to.

Luffy sneezed and woke Zoro up by accident. He looked around sleepily. He still couldn't see anything, but felt Luffy sitting against him. He turned his head and touched Luffy's cheek with his nose. It was like she read his mind when she told him she hadn't known how much time had passed. When he adjusted himself as she could lay back on him more like a bed and not a couch. She climbed on top of him and laid down on him and uneasily went to sleep. Zoro kept his eyes wide open and his hearing and smelling focused on anything that could approach them.

The night went by peacefully. Maybe an hour before sunrise, he could finally see things around him again, which was a relief. He didn't like losing his sense of sight. He let Luffy sleep on him a bit more before he woke her up by shaking himself a bit. She got up and stretched, knowing what was going on wasn't a dream anymore.

"Can I talk to you, Zoro?" she asked quietly. She didn't want to be too loud in case there was someone near. But part of her, the new and strange part, wanted to come across someone so she could get her hands on some sort of weapon. She was feeling desperate for being able to take care of herself and help her best friend.

Zoro nodded and silently changed back into his human form. Luffy untied the clothes around her waist and handed them to Zoro, neither embarrassed at the moment. This was no time to be embarrassed, and probably wouldn't from this moment on. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked just as quietly as she had.

"When we see someone else? Do you think we can steal their stuff? As much as we can?" They were soon walking side by side, somewhat slowly for Luffy's wound's sake. Zoro had changed into his clothes that Luffy had wrapped around her waist.

"You want to find a weapon, right?" he asked. Even if there was a new side of Luffy they could both start seeing, he knew her like the back of his paw; his hand still felt new.

Luffy simply nodded and, since she couldn't pet him or hold onto his fur, she reached for Zoro's hand, who held it back. They were both quiet for a little while. To Zoro, walking like this, matching Luffy's pace, was bothering him. It was taking much too long to move.

"We're going to slow aren't we?" Luffy asked, picking up on Zoro's pursed lips and furrowed brow.

"Yeah, we are. No offense, but you're moving quite slow. I'll change back and you can ride me again," he said, letting go of Luffy and pulling his clothes off to change back. It was weird how a desperate situation can change how you feel about being naked.

Luffy once again wrapped Zoro's pants and long shirt around her waist and climbed on top of his big green body, fisting her small hands in his fur as he swiftly walked the way they had been heading.

The silence was boring. Would they have to be this quiet everywhere from now on? Luffy frowned deeply. That little part of her that was fading away reminded her of how loud she could be at home. She could laugh and shout as much as she wanted. Now she felt like she couldn't even breathe too loudly.

They continued their silent journey, Zoro's footsteps very quiet despite his size and weight, and the fact that he was now trotting. They first heard people at noon. Zoro stopped and crouched behind a large tree, trying to conceal himself, not letting Luffy down. She looked through the branches and saw two men with a single somewhat large tent next to a campfire that they were cooking over. Luffy's mouth watered at the scent of cooked meat. She looked around the two and saw a rifle sitting against their tent and surprisingly, a bow with no arrows.

Zoro's mouth was also watering and he could smell the scent of alcohol. The whole camp stunk of it. It was gross. He could hear the men's voices had slight slurs. They were obviously very drunk. That was either lucky or unlucky. They could either be easy to take out or turn violent.

Luffy slipped off of his back and looked into his eyes. He moved his gaze to behind the tent, where Luffy could enter and take some supplies while he distracted them. It was not a good plan. But they'd have to make it work. Zoro didn't want to have to kill them in front of Luffy again. But he might have to and wanted Luffy to be aware of that possibility.

She silently darted through the trees and to behind their tent. She looked at Zoro nervously as he nodded his head. She rushed towards her target while Zoro did his. Zoro make quite a lot of noise as Luffy rummaged through their supplies. She was trying to be brave, because she had to be now, but she was scared. That gun next to the tent made her uneasy, and when it was picked up, she froze. He was gonna shoot Zoro. So she ran out of the flap to the action. Zoro protected her all her life. She had to do anything she could to protect him as well.

She saw the man loading his gun. The other man was lying on the ground, screaming at his leg, which was missing from the knee down. Ouch.

Luffy couldn't see any knives or guns and the man was now pointing the gun at Zoro, so she picked up the poker they'd been using for the food and shoved it through the man's back and out through his chest. He coughed once and dropped the gun. Zoro snapped out of his shock and swatted the gun far away from them and hurried to Luffy, whose hands were shaking, traces of blood on her finger tips.

The man was still alive, and very angry and panicky. He was outnumbered and injured badly. Stupid little bitch! But before he could reach to his belt for his knife, Zoro bit through his neck and blood sprayed everywhere, covering Luffy's face and neck, since she had turned around as well. She taste the coppery flavor of blood in her mouth. She then promptly went to the bushes and threw up everything in her stomach.

Zoro was beside her instantly, his own muzzle soaked in blood. Luffy rubbed her hands on her face and pulled them back to see her hands covered in red and began to hyperventilate. Zoro turned back into a person again and hugged her as she continued to breathe too quickly.

"Luffy, Luffy, you're okay. You didn't kill him, I did. It's okay, it'll be okay. You saved me from that gun. Thank you," Zoro said quickly and gently. He led her to the back of the tent where she sat down and tried to make her breath even again. She hadn't been the one to kill him. It wasn't her. But she was horrified that, at that moment, when she ran the man through, the feeling of it sliding quickly through his flesh was satisfying.

To try and ignore the other man's screams cut off and her own morbid thoughts, she sorted through all of the dead mens' supplies. She found a pack carrying cooking ware and emptied it out, stuffing canteens and non-perishables into it. She also found the arrows scattered around the ground.

The moment she saw the two daggers wrapped in a shirt next to the arrows, she dropped them. They had dried blood on it. That… that meant these men were bad guys! It… it was fine to kill them, they hurt other people! It's fine. It's okay…

Her shaking hands slowly reached towards the weapons she carried out in both hands, the pack swung on her back. She didn't look at the gruesome remains of the dead bodies, waiting for Zoro to come get her.

Zoro ran to get the shotgun that almost shot him, his mouth covered with blood. It looked like he'd eaten one of them, not that the blood was from his wolf's muzzle.

He inspected the bodies and their pockets, finding a lighter and some useless junk he didn't look twice at. He tried his best not to look at the man Luffy ran through, with his head almost completely decapitated, and pulled the belt off of him, which had various sizes of knives latched to it. This was perfect for Luffy.

Luffy was shaking as she held the daggers. When Zoro came up behind her, she was startled and dropped the weapons, feeling much better after they werent in her hands anymore. "Did y-you find anything helpful?" she stuttered, still very, very shaken about what had just happened.

"I found a belt with knives and a lighter. The clothes are all a bit… run down," Zoro said, tiptoeing around the words "mangled" and "bloody". "I thought the belt would be great for you, since you wanted a weapon. Then there's also the gun and that bow and the arrows you're carrying. Remember, you didn't kill that man," he told her kindly. She licked her chapped lips.

"What does it feel like? To kill other people? I know you've killed at least four." She handed Zoro his clothes and the two sat down. Zoro sat next to her with his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't really feel much about it until I'm human again. It doesn't bother me when I'm protecting you. Is that wrong?" he asked her. Was it wrong he felt nothing when he brutally ripped someone apart.?But he'd do it again and again to keep Luffy safe.

"I don't know. I… I was upset after I stabbed him. But in that second, I was satisfied," she confessed softly, staring at the tree in front of her with wide eyes.

"Because you saved me?" Zoro asked, wary of her expression when she had told him that.

"I don't know," she replied quickly.

"It's okay. Besides, you're not the one who killed him." Luffy looked at him strangely.

"You don't feel bad that you killed them? Apparently dad killed-"

"Your father killed out of joy. I killed to protect myself and you. There's a big difference. I don't think it's generally _right _to kill people, but sometimes it's not _wrong _either. I think context decides that. But Luffy, _you didn't kill him_. I-"

"If I did kill him... If I did kill him, what would you think?" Luffy asked.

"I would have known you didn't do it just because you wanted to and wouldn't hold it against you. We should go now," Zoro told her kindly. Luffy nodded and slung the gun's belt over her back and put the bow on her back as well, the string against her chest. The little holder of arrows were attached to her waist, along with the knife belt. Luffy took one last glance at the daggers on the ground with a frown as Zoro ran away.

A few days passed, and despite Luffy's attempts to be unafraid, stabbing that man had bothered her so much. But, even though she was haunted by the sound of the metal shoved inside him, and how the sound was satisfying, she was trying to learn how to defend herself. And it wasn't going too well. She hadnt used the gun at all, since it was loud and they had a limited supply of bullets. She attempted the bow and, unsurprisingly, failed spectacularly. But she didn't give up, which Zoro wasn't surprised about.

Luffy's depression had faded away until night came, and she broke down in silent tears before sleeping. She knew Zoro knew about them, but she tried to hide them anyways, thankful that he never mentioned them.

The werewolf usually stayed in wolf form, because it was the most convenient. He actually didnt mind. It made him feel they were safer when he was in animal form, having better instincts and senses. But sometimes, he turned into a human to talk to Luffy and try to make her feel better. To say she was stressed was an understatement. The only reason she didnt throw up a lot from the stress she was feeling was because she knew food was limited. And she was afraid to stop at another campsite for someone else and take their supplies, since there was no doubt they would need to be at least incapacitated. In some way. Death or other.

The day Luffy's stitches had to come out was not pleasant. Luffy had to stuff her dirty cloak in her mouth while Zoro cut the wires with his teeth as a wolf. He was a little bit embarrassed that his head was literally in between Luffy's breasts. But Luffy didn't care and wanted them out. Once they were cut, she pulled them out, and saw that the wounds had healed nicely, despite being slightly bloody. Based on all the moving the two had been doing, these stitches were useful. Her face had been fine, the bandage gone long ago. She was glad they'd dissolve. That was very convenient for their situation.

-x-

For a couple weeks, Luffy continued to practice with her weapons. She became good at using the knives and throwing them. She was still working on the bow, and was becoming slowly better. Zoro would guard them when they took the breaks Luffy wanted when she wanted to practice.

She had also gotten better at climbing the trees and moving through the branches. New branches because they had finally left the seemingly never ending, thick and dark forest. Now they had entered another type of forest, but the foliage was not as dense and they could see much better, even at night.

The main problem was that going through them was quite time consuming, given that Zoro couldn't fit between many of the trees, so he had to walk as a human, which took them longer to get anywhere. They just hoped they could get out sooner than they had been stuck in the previous woods.

Every now and then, Luffy would expertly climb up a tall tree and see if the end was anywhere in sight. She couldn't see one. They also had only raided one camp after the first, and no one had died that time. The men had been asleep, and Luffy had silently stolen their supplies right from under them. She was glad she didn't have to kill one of them, because she had been terrible with the weapons at that time.

Finally they found a cabin. They'd only found people camping out in the forest, just to have fun. Probably to try and get away from the wolves. Thankfully, Zoro and Luffy hadn't com across any.

Luffy quietly walked through the tree branches because she felt she'd step on something if she walked on the ground. Zoro padded on the ground himself, in wolf form because in the clearing, there was finally enough room for his girth.

Luffy snuck to the under the window, slightly shaking. But this could prove how her knife skills were. She wouldn't kill anyone. But she could incapacitate them. She could do this. Zoro looked at her, and she motioned for her ear and nose, so he could smell and listen, but he had already been doing it.

There were four men inside and one woman. They hadnt been drinking, unluckily for Zoro and Luffy. He could smell gunpowder. Great. Part of both had wanted to skip this place, but in a cabin, there had to be an abundance of supplies for them.

Zoro blinked at her five times, and Luffy understood what he meant. She peeked into the window and saw five people playing cards. Four men and one woman. The woman looked tough. Tougher than the men actually. Luffy looked at Zoro, trying to find some sort of plan. Then her eyes widened when one popped into her head.

She sunk back under the window sill and motioned to the door and then to the bow and arrows on her back. Zoro understood and sneaked to behind the front door, having to crawl on his belly under another window.

Luffy took a deep breath and ran a small distance behind a broken stump, pulling her bow from her back and pulled an arrow from the sheath carrying them on her side. She took another deep breath and aimed at one of the men through the window. This was a plan that could fail spectacularly, but Zoro had trusted in it. He nodded to her and prepared himself to rip some limbs off.

Luffy closed one eye, her body no longer shaking. They needed food and water, and that was what they were going to get. She pulled the string back and then let it loose, sending an arrow through the window's glass and into the back of one of the men. Then all hell broke loose and Luffy stayed behind the stump, waiting for them to come out with weapons.

When the front door opened, Zoro attacked them by surprise, ripping an arm off of a man with a gun. Luffy shot at one of the men, but missed by a hair. Then the woman was running towards her, no weapon in hand. It was strange to Luffy, but she didn't have much time to think because her weapon was now useless this close.

Before Luffy could take out a knife, she was yanked by the hair and thrown onto the ground. The impact hurt and she closed her eyes for the pain briefly. Then the woman yanked Luffy's hair back above her head and get on top of her, punching her mercilessly. Luffy heard Zoro growling and big footsteps. Luffy needed to get her face not the target or she was worried her stitches would be messed up.

She screamed at the woman to get off of her, but she wouldn't budge. So Luffy was able to get one hand to her side and pulled a knife from it's spot in her belt. Then she stabbed the scary woman's chest and stomach twice until she was no longer being pinned. She looked to the side and saw her assailant laying there, her eyes open and clouded. Luffy had killed her. On purpose this time, but she'd try to not admit that to herself.

Apparently she'd also killed the man she shot in the back, but Zoro wouldn't tell her, who was running towards Luffy, her hands and knife soaked in blood. He was in human form when he reached her, completely naked. He wrapped his arms around her and turned her away from the dead body. He gently untied his clothes from her waist and dressed, still keeping a hand on her comfortingly.

He had thought ahead while he had taken care of those men and flung them off into the woods so they wouldn't be seen anymore. Zoro picked up Luffy's bow and took her hand to lead her to the cabin. The blood from the first victim was quickly covered with a blanket in the room before Luffy saw it.

"Zoro. I killed her. I don't regret it," Luffy stated, her voice monotone. "Does that make me a bad person?"

Zoro wasn't sure how to answer that. He really didn't want Luffy to think it was okay to kill people or anything, but she was protecting herself. "Not all the time. It was self-defense, so you're not evil or a bad guy. Don't even compare yourself to your dad, because I know that's what you're doing," Zoro told her forcefully. "He killed people because they disobeyed them and just because he could." Luffy nodded to his words.

**Sorry about the abrupt chapter endings. I'm not very good with separating the chapters while still keeping them in close range word wise to each other. **


	5. Caught

**SarahPrincess: thanks!**

* * *

**A crap ton of stuff happens in this chapter. Lots of drama, swearing and murder. **

**Disclaimer (I seem to need one for every chapter): Anyone who kills someone else should be held accountable in some way. This is just how I wrote the story. Enjoy~**

* * *

They stayed in the cabin for a long time before their food ran out, since they found a stream to replenish water. Neither of them approached the dead bodies. They were going to be left there, forgotten and forever still.

Luffy seemed different during that week and a half. She was either training herself or laying against Zoro sleeping. Zoro would have to wake her up to eat. He didn't know what was wrong with her. It was different than her previous depression since she didn't even really talk anymore and was just… _blank_. It concerned Zoro.

He was even more concerned when she started using squirrels as target practice. He'd confronted her about this, but she just said it was practice and dinner at the same time, with a smile. It was a valid point, but not for _Luffy._ Luffy may like meat, but she had never been for killing animals herself. Hell, even when she was five, she was out feeding ducks and birds and squirrels on the property. It just seemed wrong for her to be doing this.

She finally admitted while they were traveling on Zoro's back, sounding a _little _ashamed, that targeting the animals helped with her stress she felt was about to swallow her. She told him she felt so stressed and was so overcome with anxiety that she was feeling physically sick. Zoro had noticed she'd been more uncomfortable lately, but he didn't know it was this bad. If this was how she dealt with her pain and anxiety, then it's fine. It was better than her hurting herself instead.

-x-

They finally reached the edge of the woods and to flat land. Neither were happy about this. There was no cover. Luffy, in the boots from the woman that Zoro retrieved and cleaned a while ago, ran out into the open, making Zoro uneasy. She wanted to see if there was anything else besides the plains she was standing in. There were some ragged mountains a few miles away. It was spring, so it shouldn't be too cold. She hoped.

She darted back to Zoro and informed him that if they kept walking forward, they'd reach some mountains. So they continued to travel through the woods, Zoro often in human form. While he wasn't, and she was on his back, she continued target practice. She had made her own arrows of her own after she used all the original ones. Zoro was uncomfortable with her shouting, "Got it!" or laughing strangely. It wasn't her giggles. This was different. It sounded a bit cruel. Zoro was becoming _very_ concerned. He didn't know how to help her. Her own brand of target practice was still bothering him.

It was awful how stress and anxiety can truly change someone. He hoped it was temporary. He wanted his Luffy back. The one he grew up with. But he said nothing about it besides giving her subtle physical attention and affection. Like cuddling with her when they went to bed, or holding her hand when he was in human form.

Luffy's hair had grown longer as it had always grown fast, and Luffy wasnt chopping it off anymore. She had also become even smaller, besides the muscles she was building, thanks to not eating as much as she had been. She was skinnier, but it didn't seem to bother her. She just said it made her lighter, which was nice. Zoro would never have believed _Luffy _wouldn't care about not having a ton of food. Another difference.

Once they were at the base of the small mountains, Luffy dismounted and secured all of her weapons, getting ready to climb. She now had the bow and arrows, the original rifle, a pistol she was saving bullets for, and a belt of knives, sizes big and small.

She untied Zoro's worn clothes from her waist and handed them to him when he changed back. Luffy and Zoro no longer speculated about where they were going or where they were going to end up. They just kept moving. They both hoped, but never said that they'd just settle in a remote town that was so remote they had no idea of what had been happening. But Luffy was starting to discard that wish, thinking it would never happen and she shouldn't waste time in thinking of impossibilities.

The both took deep breaths and hugged once, not wanting to acknowledge one of them might fall and leave the other alone. That's what the hug was for. Zoro had the backpack holding the canteens, clothes, little needs, like the lighter, and the food they'd managed to collect.

The climb was hard for both of them, but Luffy was much faster than Zoro, like she'd been doing this all her life. That could be true in some purposes, since she would climb up the side of her old home sometimes, not to mention all the tree climbing she'd been doing.

Every now and then she'd stop and patiently wait for Zoro to catch up. She didn't want him out of her sight. Zoro was sweating profusely. He'd only had an abundance of exercise as a wolf. Luffy had been training her own human body, which he now regretted not joining in with her.

They were at an indent in the face of the mountain to sit down on and rest for a while.

"You sure have gotten stronger," Zoro said after he was able to catch his breath.

"Not everyone can turn into a big strong animal who can beat anyone he comes across," she said with a smile. Zoro didn't look at it too long since it wasn't one of her true smiles. It was a smile screaming that she didn't feel like smiling.

They heard some rocks come down from behind them and looked up, concerned it was a rock slide. But it wasn't. It was two big black things moving around above them. Zoro and Luffy had been lucky about not seeing any wolves for a long time. Their luck had to run out sometime, and that was now.

Luffy suddenly felt a surge of intense fear of them, and that angered her. Very much. As they tried to get them, growling, Zoro transformed, but Luffy was quicker and pulled her bow over her head and loaded it with an arrow. Zoro didn't notice she was doing it until the arrow hit one of them in the neck. It started to fall but caught itself on the rocks, but fell once Luffy took out the rifle and shot it twice. It died and fell past wolf Zoro and Luffy.

"Got him!" Luffy shouted with a laugh, and did the same to the other one, who had been shouting, but only Zoro could hear it. The wolf had been screaming and crying about her friend. And when those screams were cut off, Zoro looked at Luffy in horror. She laughed again once as it fell past them and out of view.

Zoro changed back, and looked at Luffy warily. "Luffy, those were people," he said harshly. She didn't know why he was upset.

"They were going to get us. You said it's fine if it's in self defense," she replied simply, putting her weapons back in their spots.

"You didn't need to laugh about it," he said darkly and continued the climb, not able to look at Luffy's face that showed no guilt. Luffy just killed two people and _laughed _about it. This was not his Luffy anymore. They shouldn't have ever left that village without seeing if they could claim asylum and Luffy explained herself. Luffy needed help.

The ex-princess shrugged and climbed after him, eventually passing him. Zoro glared at her weapons as he looked at her pass him. He wanted all of them to suddenly fall. What happened to the time he could protect her? That she accepted his protection. He missed that Luffy so much and would do anything to get her back.

When she reached the peak and climbed onto the flat ground, she shouted for Zoro to stay away, but that just made Zoro go faster. Luffy was shouting obscenities and Zoro heard a gunshot.

When Zoro caught up to her and pulled himself up, Luffy was pointing her gun at a naked man, who obviously was a werewolf. He had angry tears in his eyes. Zoro should have known there would be more than just two wolves. Luffy was rushed, but ducked and tripped the guy and kicked him over the face of the mountain.

Zoro looked at her in horror for a second before he ran to help her once she was tackled to the ground. But he was restrained as well, and had a rope put around his neck and it was tightened. But then he felt how thin the rope was and growled through his human teeth. It was a stupid collar the humans used to enslave the werewolves, and now Zoro could do nothing to help Luffy.

But Luffy didn't really need helping. She had lost both of her guns, but her belt of knives was still there. She reversed positions and pinned the man down and straddled him, wearing a smile that could only be described as psychotic.

"You're the princess!" the man who was pinned shouted. While the other werewolf was holding Zoro from helping her, he trusted his friend could take care of that little girl, kill her for murdering three of their friends.

"The princess?" she said spitefully and laughed harshly. "I'm no princess. Not anymore," she snapped and cut across his cheek deeply. "Would a princess do that?! Don't remind me of that weak little girl!" she screamed and laughed again.

Zoro couldn't help but stand still and have tears in his eyes about what had happened to the real Luffy. It was his fault for allowing her to kill people and animals in the first place!

Zoro didn't move as he was quickly tied to this horseless carriage on the dirt road right against the side of the cliff to the face of the mountain.

Luffy was tackled from the back and her arms were painfully yanked backwards and into handcuffs. Then her hair was pulled back as a muzzle was tied around her head, causing her to be completely weaponless, not even able to use her teeth.

"Let me go!" she shrieked. "I'm gonna kill you!" Zoro watched her in pain, in his chest. He cooperated as he was shoved into the carriage and Luffy was tossed in and her kicking feet were tied together. "Stop it! Let me go!" she continued to scream. She still didn't stop screaming as the cart was pulled by both of the wolves that were left. They vowed to get their friends' bodies after this crazy woman and traitorous wolf were in bars, or better yet, dead.

Luffy eventually fell silent and looked at her feet, her eyes unfocused. Zoro said nothing to her. Maybe she could get help, wherever they were going.

Luffy was lost in her thoughts as the vehicle was rolling along. Behind them, there was a cart full of coal. She was not all there at the moment. She was remembering her old life, with a small smile on her face, unaware of what just happened at the moment.

She remembered climbing down the rope to get her favorite food to bring up to her best friend. They had so much fun in the castle. She didn't think about everything that had happened after she left the hospital. She didn't think of the people she'd killed, on accident or not.

She finally looked up to see Zoro looking at her like he was upset with and afraid of her at the same time. Why was he looking at her like that? Then she saw the drops of blood on her hand she'd gotten when she slashed that man's face. She looked back up at Zoro and felt her heart stop. She'd never seen him look at her like that, and it hurt. She hurt. She was a killer, and she had fun with it. She couldn't stand to see Zoro looking at her like that. Ever.

She looked to the side to see there were windows. They were locking her in here. She wanted out. They were still near the cliff. If she left, maybe Zoro wouldn't get in trouble. She scooched over, unable to use her legs to walk. She had no way to bash the window open with her hands, so she started using her face and the metal muzzle.

"Luffy! Stop it!" Zoro shouted at her. He knew that guilty look he saw on her face before she turned away. She knew what she'd done was wrong. Her insane look was gone and she looked like her old self. If she wasn't bashing her face against the window, leaving spots of blood on the glass. "Stop!" Zoro shouted again. His legs weren't tied up, so he stuck his foot against her stomach and yanked her away from the window. "Stop, Luffy," he said softer.

"Kill me," she replied quietly.

"I will not kill you," Zoro said seriously. Luffy looked up and glared at him.

"Kill me! I wanna die!" she screamed at him. "I'm a bad person! I'm like dad! KILL ME!" And she started to thrash around, trying to break the cuffs, but all that happened was that it made her wrists raw.

"Something is wrong with you! Your dad did it with his own free will! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH YOU! It's not your fault!" Zoro shouted at her. "You're not a bad person! Calm down. Maybe we can get you help," he said softly, trying to calm her down.

Suddenly she stopped screaming. "Am I crazy?" Luffy whispered, her eyes wide.

When Zoro didn't answer, she looked away, absolutely miserable. She wouldnt look at Zoro. She refused to. He could have lived with his father and among his kind, but _noooo_, he had to help Luffy. And look where she got him.

"I hope they execute me," she mumbled. "No one wants a crazy person to stay alive…"

"I do," Zoro said quietly.

"Then maybe your crazy, too," she replied.

"Maybe I am. But I don't want you to die. No way. I want you to get help. Even if you're executed, don't you want to die yourself?" he asked. Luffy pursed her lips and nodded slowly. "Don't fight them, okay? Even if they hurt you, don't fight them," Zoro told her seriously. Luffy nodded again slowly.

When the carriage stopped, over two hours later, Luffy was asleep. Zoro was watching her, trying to remember all of the _good _things he'd done with her. And if she was going to be executed so would he. He'd make sure of that. He didn't want Luffy moving on alone; she hated being alone and he'd be miserable without her.

The door was yanked open and Luffy was harshly pulled out, her forehead bleeding, with the drops smeared on the window. Even through the rough treatment, Luffy didn't wake up. Zoro guessed her little episode took a lot of energy out of her.

She was thrown over a man's shoulder like a sack of flour as Zoro was forced to walk after them, not that he would ever take his eyes off of Luffy. The building they were walking to was on flat land, but not desert or plain flat land. It was more like a field of green grass with trees around it, a dirt road leading away from it. Zoro looked around and saw that they were in a town, only it looked much larger than the village Luffy had been fixed up in. It was a bit intimidating. There were many clothed people, and many wolves or naked people walking around. Zoro felt terrible again, trapped in only one form. He'd feel much safer if he was in wolf form, but at least he could speak to people if need be.

The entrance to the building was lavish, tile like at the old castle. They were walking towards a desk with no one sitting at it, but then were told to walk down a cramped hallway and down some stairs. Probably the jail downstairs, Zoro guessed.

He was right, because a few minutes later, Zoro and Luffy were put in the same cell, thankfully. Zoro's wrists were uncuffed, but Luffy stayed cuffed. She was thrown on the mattress attached to the wall and still didn't wake. It concerned Zoro. Luffy had been a heavy sleeper when she was younger, but never like this. She had hit her head against the wall when she landed on the bed.

"Luffy?" he said once he was kneeling next to her head. Nothing looked wrong. It just looked like she was asleep. He shook her and slapped her face, but she didn't wake up. He became panicky when she didn't wake up to the word "food". He hurried to the bars and looked at the guard across from them, looking bored as he read a book.

"Can you get a doctor? She won't wake up," Zoro told him, trying to be polite. But he snapped when the man responded.

"Who cares?" and went back to his book. Zoro snarled.

"Get a fucking doctor. If you're gonna want to execute her, don't you want her to be awake?" Zoro growled. He almost took the necklace off that was strapped around his throat, but he needed to stay civil. As civil as he could be. The man clicked his tongue and got up.

"Stupid fucking wolf," Zoro heard the guard mumble as he stomped away.

"And a psychiatrist!" Zoro shouted after the man was already out of the hall. He heard the door open and close as the two were left alone in the cell. This would have been a great moment for a jail break, but with Luffy asleep and maybe partly insane, he didn't want to leave without getting her help.

He combed his fingers through Luffy's dirty black hair, trying to get leaves and dirt out. They hadn't been around others - who were alive - in a while. So they must stink terribly. Zoro's fur was so dirty it had turned into a muted grayish green, as did his hair. Both Luffy and Zoro had dirt caked under their bitten fingernails, and their clothes were worn and filthy, with the toes of their shoes chaffed and torn. She had never looked further from royalty than she did now.

After about ten minutes, a person wearing a white coat and with a clipboard headed down the hall and to their cell with the same guard, and now a wolf walked behind them. When the assumed doctor came to them, the cell was unlocked and Zoro was cuffed, just in case he turned violent.

The doctor lifted up Luffy's eyelids and wrote something on his board when her eyes didn't move at all. She continued to breath normally, like she didn't feel that at all. "What happened before she fell asleep?" he asked. He didn't even give Zoro his name, but Zoro knew he needed to cooperate perfectly to help get them out of this.

"She had… a mental breakdown I guess," he told the man.

"Start from the beginning."

"The beginning of her breakdown, or the very beginning of everything?" Zoro questioned. When he was told to start from her breakdown, he answered. "Around a month ago, we started traveling. It was… _different _than when normal people go traveling since she was running for her life." Zoro then glared at the wolf behind the bars. "She started acting different a few weeks ago I'd say. She became much more violent and sometimes had this look in her eye, like she was, well, _crazy._ She changed her whole personality really. Suddenly changed her eating and sleeping habits, the way she spoke and acted. She told me she wanted to be able to protect me and started using weapons. She's killed five people, on purpose, since the beginning. The weird behaviour started after her first kill. That one was an accident, and before that she'd stabbed someone, but didn't kill them.

"Before we were taken here, we were climbing a mountain and some wolves came and looked like they'd get us. She shot them down and… kicked someone off of the cliff. And she found nothing wrong with it until she was restrained.

"Her eyes got out of focus and she started banging her head against the window and screaming at me to kill her. That was the most normal reaction she's made in a while," Zoro concluded. He didn't like the looks of the people waiting in the hallway. The doctor just stayed professional and calm.

"And she then fell asleep and hasn't since woken up?" Zoro nodded. "What triggered all of this?"

"Well, she had been very stressed lately. The trigger was when her home was burned down, her family killed, and her being on the most wanted list," Zoro told him. "She told me she felt so stressed she felt physically sick."

"Well, too much stress and anxiety can cause bodily damage, or mental." He didn't ask why Luffy was on the most wanted list, which Zoro was grateful for. "Where did she get these injuries?" the doctor questioned, motioning to Luffy's face and exposed arm.

"Werewolves got her."

The doctor clicked his tongue. There had been an abundance of maulings, fatal or not, since the werewolves were released.

"I'd say she had a brief psychotic disorder, and is now in vegetative depression. It means her emotions and stress became too much for her brain to handle, which is why she's in this coma."

"Coma?" Zoro asked quickly. "Is she gonna wake up?" Though, now that he thought of it, it would be nicer for her to die in her sleep instead of hung or beheaded in front of a cheering crowd.

"Comas are unpredictable. And there's no type of medication to help with a sickness since this is caused by mental trauma. The psychosis should go away on its own soon. Has it been over a month since her change?" the doctor asked.

"No. Maybe three weeks," Zoro replied.

"Well, brief psychotic disorder usually lasts from a day to a month. Then the symptoms might never come back. Try and keep the stress down to a minimum."

"Yeah, well it's kind of hard to do when she's going to be imprisoned or executed. Just so you know, she's the princess. So you can understand the problem at hand," Zoro snapped. "Can you get the damn muzzle off now?" he snapped at the guards. "I'm the only one here and I'm pretty sure she's not going to bite my ear off or anything.

The guard sighed and unlocked the door to unstrap the awful thing from Luffy's head.

"She's the princess?" the doctor asked in shock.

"Doesn't look the part, does she?"

"No. Did she ever leave the castle? Did she speak to the king a lot? She may be able to go free if you get a good case in court." Then he added sadly, "I can see why she broke down, then, if she is the princess."

"She rarely had contact with the king since she was twelve. I was her guard and they rarely spoke and eventually not at all. She didn't even know what was happening outside or what a werewolf was. She's innocent," Zoro said.

He was actually feeling a slight bit of hope, something he hadn't felt in what felt like a very long time. When the guard and wolf glared at him, Zoro snapped, "It's not like werewolves aren't going around killing humans, right?" When neither said anything, the doctor said awkwardly, "Ok… Well, tell me when she wakes up and I'll come speak to her directly."

"Alright," Zoro replied while his hands were uncuffed and then went to Luffy, pulling her into his arms, sadly. He took the collar around his neck off, making the wolf outside the bars growl in a warning that Zoro ignored. Zoro undressed and changed and just told him to shut up as he made sure Luffy was comfortable against his massive furry body.

"_That is disgusting," the werewolf guard said. "She's a human. I heard you were her slave. Why would you stand by her when you could go somewhere else and be free? Weren't you stuck in that castle?" He honestly didn't understand Zoro, he wasn't just being a jerk._

"_I was never her slave, I am her friend. She's the reason I got out. She took off the stupid collar."_

"_Why still protect her? You're wasting your life and safety by sticking with the princess."_

"_She's the most important person in the world to me. And if she is executed, I'm dying right next to her. Now shut up and leave me alone," Zoro snapped. The other did as he said and did not speak again. _

Luffy woke up in the middle of that night. She felt Zoro around her, breathing heavily, like usual since he was so big. But she didn't move. She still felt awful. The sleep hadnt changed that. She noticed she no longer had that terrible thing strapped to her face anymore. She moved her head minutely and saw metal bars. So they were in jail. She knew Zoro was gonna stick with her, though she didn't understand why. The ex-princess remembered all that she'd done after she stabbed but didn't kill that man. She was horrified about having fun killing the animals. And the werewolves. She remembered she laughed at them as they fell to their deaths.

And what she had said to that man she cut. The words were so bitter in her mind. At that moment, she hated the girl she was before all of this. Now, she wished she could be her again. Even if she were going to be executed, she wished she could smile about it, laugh in the face of danger one more time. She missed that part of her. For the last couple weeks, she was gone, and replaced with someone else. Who didn't laugh in the face of danger. She laughed at the concept of causing it.

She finally moved by turning around and burying her face in Zoro's matted fur. She just wanted to go back to sleep, but what if she wakes up and she's crazy again? Will she be executed soon?

Zoro woke up when Luffy turned around in his arms and got closer to him. He put a paw on her back in a protective manner, like no one can come between that paw and the rest of his body.

"I'm sorry," Luffy said quietly. Zoro knew she wasn't apologizing for one specific thing. More like everything she felt she had done wrong. Half of what she thought she needed to apologize for was not needed. Zoro just brought her closer to him by using his other paw. Luffy knew this was a forgiving action, and fell back asleep. She didn't even notice her hands were still cuffed.

The next morning they woke up to loud banging against the bars. Zoro growled when he looked up to see the first guard he'd seen holding a bowl of what he assumed was soup. It looked gross. But neither Luffy nor Zoro cared because it was food that had been cooked for eating. Not just meat that had been so charred it hurt to eat or too soft to end up being thrown up. Over the weeks, neither Luffy or Zoro got the hang of cooking meat well. At least Zoro could eat things raw in his wolf form.

Before Zoro changed back, he snapped Luffy's no-longer-needed handcuffs with his teeth. Besides, there was no way Luffy could get to anyone through the bars, so she was no real danger. If she had her weapons, _then _she would be cause to worry.

After the two finished everything given to them and drank from their shared water supply, the doctor came back, though he stayed out of the cell this time. Luffy nervously sat, cross legged on the hard cement, Zoro next to her, while the doctor finally introduced himself. His name was Crocus.

"How do you feel, Luffy?" he asked kindly. He was always especially nice with his patients with mental trauma, since he was also a doctor _and _a psychologist. He felt they deserved it, along with it wouldn't upset them in some way and cause a problem.

"I'm really tired," she replied. How could she be tired if she was asleep for over a day?

"How do you feel emotionally?" he questioned with a smile. Luffy looked to the angry looking guard and the wolf that was accompanying the doctor again. She didn't want to spill her guts in front of these scary people. Crocus noticed this. Having them here would break his doctor-patient confidentiality.

"I'm not going to be attacked by these two people behind the bars. You can both leave now," he said shortly. Surprisingly, both guards left. Crocus booted them out all of the time when he was checking up on regular criminals. Just because one of them was a princess, didn't change that. Plus, Luffy was the only female prisoner they'd had in a while.

"So, how do you feel emotionally?" Crocus asked again once the door banged shut.

"Embarrassed… ashamed… angry… sad," Luffy mumbled reluctantly.

"Why do you feel like that?" Zoro held Luffy's hand while she tried to muster up the courage to talk about something like this to a total stranger. Luffy had truly rarely spoken to anyone besides Zoro, who, most of their lives together, couldn't reply. She didn't have very good people skills.

"I got us both in jail. I went crazy. I killed people and laughed and I'm sad because I know I'll get executed or something bad now that we've been caught."

Crocus smiled at her comfortingly. "It wasn't your fault that this happened."

"But I'm the one who killed those people. And I liked it," she told him, very confused. Of course it was her fault.

"You were very stressed, correct?" Luffy nodded. "And what caused that stress?"

"Everything else…" Crocus nodded.

"An excess amount of stress can be very bad for your health, mental or physical. You just happened to have it affect you mentally. I really doubt you're a murderer at heart."

"No… I never hurt anything or anyone until a few weeks ago. Then I kept killing animals," Luffy mumbled, pulling her knees up and resting her chin on them.

"You had a brief psychotic disorder. They don't last for a lifetime. You don't have a disease. The stress and anxiety affected your brain. If you aren't able to calm the stress, it could happen again. Now, I know your precarious situation as of now. For your safety, I want both of you to come back to my hospital and stay admitted. Luffy has a mental disorder at the moment, and I know Zoro will never leave you. Coming with me will keep you safe out of a jail for a little while, while you think about what to do next." Luffy and Zoro nodded, grateful for this. "However, something needs to change. I don't want the stress and anxiety to rear its ugly head again and cause more problems."

"Do you know anything about her situation? Is she still being hunted so much? Is there a new king yet?" Zoro questioned. He hated being out of the loop so much.

"There are bigger problems than catching Luffy, though she still has a bounty. The king was assassinated too early." He gave Luffy an apologetic look, but continued talking, trying to not look at her miserable expression. "Now the humans and werewolves are trying to find rulers fit to them. But each side wants to have a king of their same species. You can see where this is causing problems. Especially given the long history and stigma about werewolves being dogs and slaves. They are very angry still. That's why there have been many maulings. The wolves don't get caught because they all look alike. Except for your family, Zoro. So don't go committing any crimes.

"Some cities are trying to peacefully coexist, like this one. I don't think many people will recognize you, Luffy. You're father was a dictator that made sure his family painting was hung in every home, but that photo is from four years ago and people tend to not want to look at people they hate. You've grown and now have the scar on your face. The problem with that is that Zoro is very recognizable, and it isn't as if you can dye your whole body another color. I'd say you should stay in human form for as long as you can, at least in public." Zoro nodded. "You both desperately need showers. There are showers at the facility I work at. You may see some patients who aren't acting… _normal_. Like Luffy, their minds are off. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to put you two in a padded room. It makes the most sense for someone with Luffy's temporary disorder who turned violent should be in a padded room for her own safety. But you will not need a straightjacket."

When both Luffy and Zoro looked confused, Crocus explained what it was, and Luffy was glad she didn't have to wear one. Or a muzzle. She didn't remember much clearly, but she remembered how awful the thing had been to wear.

"I'm going to get you two discharged, and you'll both probably be handcuffed again. I'll be back in a moment." Luffy wouldnt look at Zoro's face. She never wanted to see him look at her how he'd viewed her in the carriage.

"I'm not looking at you badly," Zoro said, guessing correctly what she was upset about.

She looked up at him, and he was giving her a comforting smile. "Don't you think I should take the blame for all of this?" Luffy asked sadly, hoping for him to say no.

"I don't think so. You haven't been in your right mind. You, the _real _you, would never hurt a soul, let alone kill someone or something. Once you get better, we'll figure out what to do next. Until you're deemed healthy again, I don't want us to talk about what bad things might happen to us next. And I want you to try and not think about it either." Luffy nodded obediently.

* * *

**Again, Luffy should be held accountable for what she's done, at least in some way. But that's not how I wrote it in the story. Sorry about the longer paragraphs. Believe it or not, soooo many of the paragraphs in the original version, before editing, were extremely and excessively long. I started this last April, and I wasn't as good as a writer back then, so I had to chop almost every paragraph into two or three.**

**Anyways, the story slows down a bit after this chapter and has more to do with Luffy's problems instead of the action/adventure. Please review. **


	6. Institutionalized

**SarahPrincess: You may be psychic? Cause I literally mention that in future chapters. (That wasn't a spoiler, by the way, don't worry.)**

**Smiley-Nami: Thanks!**

* * *

**This chapter, you could definitely call it romance if you want. But, they're extremely close friends, but lovers can be seen if that is ****preferred****. Not any action in this chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Do you think things have gotten better or worse since dad was killed?" Luffy questioned. "I know the wolves were slaves and that was wrong. Do you think there would have been a better option?"

"I honestly don't know," Zoro answered. "It was wrong for them to be slaves. Maybe if everyone had planned for what would happen after they killed the ruler things would be better."

"Dad always talked about arranged marriages when I was little. There should just be a werewolf and a human ruling together or something…" Luffy said absentmindedly. Zoro saw this as a good idea. But he didnt voice that.

"Maybe. But I can see why the werewolves are being violent and attacking humans, but I'm sure many of the humans being killed are innocent."

"Like the people we killed…" Luffy said sadly. She pulled her legs back up to her chest.

"We don't know if they were innocent. There's no way to know now, so let's try and move on as best as we can," he said gently.

"I cant move on that easily from being a crazy murderer. And laughing at it. It makes me wanna throw up," Luffy mumbled miserably.

"We are both murderers, you know. I've killed more than you have. You were crazy about it, and I was heartless about it. I just didn't really care for most of them. And now I feel sick because I was doing exactly what was going wrong with the country now."

"It was to save our lives…" Luffy told him, though it wasn't true for all of it.

"No. We didn't. We only defended ourselves _after _we started the attacks. Yes, we needed food, but we didn't have to kill them. I could have just gotten their guns away by biting their arms or making them unable to attack back by biting a leg. We both werent very compassionate for these last couple weeks," Zoro replied.

"It feels like so much longer than a couple weeks. My old life feels like a dream. A good one. Everything since then has been a nightmare… Do you regret coming with me? Since I've gotten us into such trouble," Luffy asked miserably. She looked away from Zoro and at her ripped boot toes.

"No. I dont. Not at all. I would never be whole again if we were separated. I love you so much. You're the best friend I could have ever asked for," he told her emphatically, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer.

Crocus returned with the wolf and the guard, and opened the cage door. Luffy stood up, shaking a bit, and put her hands out to be cuffed, only to be pushed to turn around and have her hair yanked back for no reason and cuffed. She didn't even fight about the muzzle being strapped over her face again. She just looked heartbreakingly miserable.

Zoro glared at them but did nothing. He didn't want to compromise anything by not being as civil as was possible for him. Crocus wasn't happy with this either. Zoro just had the choker put back on while his hands were cuffed as well, but in front of him.

No one spoke as they walked back up the stairs and through the building. It was obvious no one was told who Luffy really was, which she and Zoro were thankful for. What kind of mess would it cause in the city trying to be peaceful? Probably a big one nobody wanted to deal with.

Everyone who saw the group passing looked at Luffy strangely. She knew that was because she had the damn thing on her face, not that it was even needed anymore. She just assumed it was there because the guards didn't like her. Maybe they were still mad about the people she enjoyed killing.

The two were again forced into a carriage, though this one wasn't as nice. It was obviously meant for criminals, since there were no cushions on the seats and the windows were barred. There weren't any wolves pulling the cart, they were horses. Both remembered when Luffy had been trying to ride a horse when she was younger. Zoro had to run next to her to catch her when she fell off anytime. It was easier for her to ride Zoro instead of a horse.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked. "Are you offended when I ride on your back? Everyone one else seems to not like it."

"No, it doesn't bother me at all. It was annoying when we were younger, since you would pretend I was a horse. No, I was your '_noble steed_'," Zoro said with a chuckle.

"If I had known about the wire thing earlier, a lot earlier, would you have left me to be free?" She was nervous about his answer. But he answered right away, not even having to think about what he was going to say.

"No. I would have convinced you to come with me. And I know it would have worked. Since you felt trapped and depressed all of the time, I know you would have come with me happily. Right?" Luffy nodded her head with a tiny smile.

"I wish that was how it had happened. Then, maybe people wouldn't all hate me. Want to kill me." She sighed. "I miss my room. And the kitchen. And the bathtub. I don't like us smelling so bad, and I'm sure you don't either."

"No, but I got used to it pretty quickly. It sucks there weren't many places we could try to bathe in."

"Yeah. It was hard for me to get used to because the castle usually smelled like Alvida's perfume," Luffy said, trying to not focus on the fact Alvida was dead.

"I got used to that pretty quickly, too. Filthy rich and then homeless. Big jump that was." Luffy frowned.

"Innocent silly girl to crazy violent killer. Big jump, too," she said simply, with a blank face. "I can't believe I ever thought I was better now than I was then." She sounded frustrated and immensely ashamed. Zoro moved to sit on her bench next to her closely. "I don't like this on my face," she said, changing the subject, but to something still upsetting. But Zoro didn't drop what she'd just said.

"I'm just gonna keep telling you you weren't in the right mind. I don't know if we can get her back, but I'm not gonna let you ever be like you recently were ever again. I'm never gonna say killing is okay ever again. Because it's not. Will you let me protect you again?" he asked. "Like it had been? I'd rather protect you from everything than have you break and kill someone again. Look what that did to you."

"Okay," she said simply.

"That muzzle will come off soon, I'm sure. It's gonna be damn nice to be in a room _made of_ pillows. We'll probably sleep most of the time when we aren't eating real food."

"And we'll probably get clean clothes after the bath. I hope they don't make me wear a dress…" Luffy said, making Zoro almost cry because of how much that sounded like the old Luffy.

"I'm sure they won't since you could probably strangle yourself easier with one. Not that you would, just in general."

The rest of the short ride, they didn't talk. They were both looking forward to going to this hospital. When they reached a very large building that didn't look intimidating despite its size, the door was unlocked and they were escorted out gently, by staff from the hospital, not the people who brought them there.

Luffy's muzzle was immediately removed. Both Zoro and Luffy thanked her. The building was nice on the inside as well. They were lead down some halls to a section of the hospital that was doctors' offices. Crocus was sitting in his, writing on a paper before he noticed they were there. The two were still cuffed, so the woman uncuffed them once Crocus requested it.

"It's good to see you two again, now outside of a cold jail cell. How do you feel, Luffy?" he asked kindly.

"A little better. I'm still ashamed and embarrassed. Zoro said to not think about what might happen next. We just want to sleep and eat and be clean. He said we'd deal with the future stuff once I'm completely better," Luffy explained.

"You may never be _completely _better, Luffy. Your psychosis will go away eventually, but you will always have to know you killed people. Dont you, too, Zoro?" Crocus asked. Zoro nodded in agreement. Hey may not really care about those he killed, but eventually he knew he'd feel bad about it. Just hopefully it wouldn't hit him as hard as it did Luffy.

"I'll lead you to the bathroom and get some clothes for you to change into," the doctor explained.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Luffy questioned as she and Zoro followed Crocus as he left the room and down another long hallway.

"No, it will be a simple white shirt and pants, for both of you." Crocus looked at her strangely. She didn't act or look like a princess at all from what he'd seen. Usually, a princess would not be happy to be in an institution because she'd killed someone and wasn't treated like royalty. Luffy was more convenient like this, though.

They were lead into a large bathroom with two sides, for men and women. Both sides were full of bathwater.

"Can we bathe in the same room?" Luffy and Zoro asked at the same time. Neither wanted to be separated for even a moment, and Zoro would need help cleaning his coat. After these past couple of desperate weeks, neither were even close to being embarrassed when they were naked. Zoro was naked constantly because he had to undress when he changed. And he'd seen Luffy naked his whole life. He really didn't like that short amount of time he was embarrassed seeing and being seen naked.

"...Sure," Crocus said, surprised. "Enjoy the bath. Hair products are in the cupboard next to the faucet, and there are bottles of soap you can use in the drawer below it," he told them and left, closing the door behind him.

Luffy and Zoro practically ripped their clothes off and ran to the massive bathtub. Luffy jumped in while Zoro just walked in.

"Ah… Finally, we get to be clean," Luffy said, relaxing in the bath across from Zoro. She then stood up and got the supplies out of the cupboard and tossed them into the water behind her.

"Should we start with hair or body first?" she asked, once again in the foamy warm water.

"Hair," Zoro said. They then spent the next twenty minute scrubbing their hair intensely and then rising it, to wash a second, third, fourth time. Zoro's hair was the nice green it had been and Luffy's hair didn't have the sheen of dirt and oil across it. It had grown a little longer, which Luffy didn't like.

"You're not chopping your hair off anytime soon, okay?" Zoro told her, seeing that look of irritation when she looked at the strands of hair in front of her face. She frowned and nodded.

Then they got to the task or scrubbing the dirt off of every part of their bodies. Luffy gave a real small smile when she saw her fingernails no longer were caked with dirt underneath. "We gotta wash you now," she told Zoro, wading over to him. He sighed at this. He had never liked when Luffy bathed him.

"Don't be too rough," he told her and then changed back into a wolf, his choker long gone when Luffy's muzzle was removed.

Washing Zoro's dirty and matted fur was a nightmare. It required intense scrubbing to get the strands clean and separate. It took over an hour and by the end, the bathwater was a brownish/gray and the bubbles were long gone.

They drained the tub of all the dirty water, which took a while. The two waited, cold outside of the water, until they could fill the tub with clean water to rinse off the dirty water they had been soaked in.

Once both of them exited the bath, now drained again, there were some fluffy towels they dried themselves with and then put on the clothes that were waiting for them outside the door. It was like the staff knew Luffy's favorite clothes. They had the type of underwear she used to wear and the shirt was somewhat tight and sleeveless, the pants nice and loose before she rolled the hem up to make them into shorts.

They exited the room, waiting in the hallway for someone to come get them. Neither of them knew where they were supposed to go.

"It's nice to be clean again," Luffy said happily. "I liked my tub more though. It was nice and small. But it was easier washing you in a big bathtub. You wouldn't have fit in my bathtub."

"Do you miss being a princess? Miss living in a big castle with servants?" Zoro asked her curiously.

"Kind of. I miss my room and the abundance of food. And feeling safe. That's what I miss the most. Being able to talk with you and be with you all of the time, though it would have been nice to know you _weren't _a big dog. I wish I could have spoken to you and you talk back." Luffy paused. "Do _you _miss it?"

"Yeah, a little bit. For the same reasons as yours. It would have been perfect being there if I could have changed back. Then I could have told you to stop doing stupid stunts. Like climbing a rope out of your room to get to the kitchen. Or when you decided you wanted to _slide down the spirals onto pillows_. That was really reckless. I think you deserved to have a broken leg as punishment for doing something so stupidly dangerous."

Luffy laughed quietly. "Not sorry. It was fun. Then you were my 'noble steed'. You werent a very good one back then," she joked. "I'm sorry I treated you like a dog for eleven years."

"It's fine. Am I a good 'noble steed' now?" Zoro asked, entertained with a fun conversation with Luffy. _His _Luffy. She was coming back little by little. Quicker than he had hoped. But they werent out of the woods yet. They still had a week until the deadline for her sickness was usually over. He'd be there to help her if she gets worse. Plus, in a padded room, she had no weapons to kill anyone, and he was absolutely positive she'd never attack him, weaponless or not.

"Yeah. My back still hurts a little bit, but that really is nothing in the grand scheme of things." Luffy sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "If this mess ever ends, I want to go live in a cozy house with nice neighbors. And a cat. I want a cat. And I have to make my own food and clean my own house."

"I'll help too, or do you not want me," Zoro asked lightly, understanding why Luffy was leaving him out.

"I just figured you wouldn't want to come with me," she replied quietly.

Zoro sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to leave you? No matter what. Even if we end up getting married with other people or something a long time from now, we at least have to be neighbors."

"I don't want to get married. I know no one will forget I am - _was_ \- the princess. I'll never know if they like me for me, or they are just waiting for me to get inheritance or something. Being with someone sounds uncomfortable. Even when I knew I'd have an arranged marriage, I never wanted one. I had private talks with dad sometimes when you werent there, and I made it very clear I wouldn't marry a stranger. He got mad and yelled at me.

"He told me once I was a disgrace of a princess. And it hurt, but I agreed with him. I never said anything for a while about wanting to run away because then I'd have to leave you, and there's no way I could have lived in the outside world by myself, with no knowledge or preservational skills to help me function outside the castle. And I didnt want to leave you behind.

"Eventually I told you I wanted to run away. And we did. But not in the way I ever wanted," Luffy finished sadly.

"I don't want to be insensitive, but are you upset the former king is dead?" Zoro asked slowly, leaning against the wall while Luffy sat next to him. She paused for a moment, not sure how to explain how she felt about it.

"I'm sad that my dad and step mom died… but everything I've been told and seen proof of tells me that he deserved to die. But even then, even though now _I've _killed people, maybe jail would have been better. But that isn't really how people want revenge is it? They want to kill them," she stated. They both knew she was thinking of herself near the end of her response.

"You haven't done anything -"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were finished with your bath. I'll take you to your room and then bring you dinner," a nice woman told them. Luffy stood up and she and Zoro followed her across the building and into the area Crocus had warned them about. Both of them tried to not stare at all the people acting strangely. It made Luffy uncomfortable and she latched herself to Zoro's arm while they walked, her now looking at her slip on shoes they were given. She was glad no one here knew she was the princess, or she'd be even more nervous.

The hall kind of looked like a nicer jail. There were white doors that only had a small window at face level. It was eerily quiet as they walked past all of the cells. Finally, they came to an empty one, and were ushered inside.

The floor was squishy and the walls and ceiling were the same. It was cool on the inside, and there was a single light switch near the door. The two were told dinner would come soon and then the door shut. The moment Zoro turned around, Luffy was already asleep, sprawled out on the cushioned floor. Zoro soon joined her, making sure some part of him was touching Luffy to try and keep nightmares away, which she would surely have sooner or later. Maybe both of them would.

The two woke up once the door was knocked on and then opened. They both smelled the cooked food and tripped over themselves trying to get to the door. Well, Luffy climbed over Zoro while he was still on the floor, so she was the only one tripping to get to the food. When the trays were set down, they got a kind smile from the same woman that took them to the room.

The meal was simple. It was soup, like from the jail they'd been in, but it was good soup. Luffy had trouble not downing the whole thing in one go, and the two split the loaf of bread given to them. At the same time they froze, remembering when they'd always split the bread at the castle when Luffy snuck down to get food. It was a tradition for them really.

"I guess some things will always be the same," Zoro said quietly, glancing at Luffy, who looked a bit teary at the memory he knew she was remembering.

There really wasn't much to do in the room, but they sure did sleep as much as possible. It was like they were making up for all the sleep they missed out on since they went on the run. Luffy did have nightmares. And a lot of them. Every time they slept, she'd have some sort of unpleasant dream. She wasn't able to stay awake so she couldn't help all the dreams she was having. Some of them were replaying what she'd done when she was psychotic. Others were her being separated from Zoro, or executed, or mauled by wolves, or her completely on her own somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

They were only there for around a week, but the nights were long. After the first night, Zoro made sure to cuddle with Luffy in wolf form, which she liked to do. It made her feel safe and warm. It was also nice that now Zoro didn't smell bad, since they were allowed to bathe regularly, though they never took as long as the first one they'd had in weeks.

Luffy found herself not wanting to leave the padded room. It was comfortable and she was in clean clothes and she had free meals. But she knew she was better. She still had nightmares, but when she woke up, she didn't feel like it would be fun to be violent, or crazy like she had before, even after being exposed to that influence in her sleep.

Only once had she slipped and grew very angry that she had to pee but no one was answering her call. She banged her fist against the cushioned wall angrily. But then she caught herself and calmed down. It didn't happen again. And she was glad Zoro had been sleeping when she'd done it.

"Zoro? What are we going to do once we leave here?" Luffy asked, their sixth day of being there. She and Zoro were sitting across from each other on the comfortable floor. "Crocus said I can't get so stressed again. Won't being on the run again be stressful?" She couldn't see a way around that big obstacle.

"I was thinking that you should go to trial and face the public."

"But wolves are killing people. Why do I have to go on trial but they don't?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Zoro clarified. "Go to trial about being the princess. We should stop running from the problem."

"But I didn't do anything bad by being the princess!"

"Then tell them that at the court. It's the truth. You would have been a _very _poorly trained queen, Luffy," Zoro said, but with a smile, showing her he didn't mean it in a cruel way. "You were never meant to be trapped in a big house in a role you never wanted to take. I know you don't want to be a queen. Never wanted to be a queen."

"Being a queen looks boring. I want to go places. Besides, if I followed in dad's terrible footsteps, I wouldn't really have any ruling to do if everyone were already oppressed. I don't know much about the outside, but do you think it's likely I'll be executed?" she asked softly.

"I can't answer that because I haven't been outside in eleven years. Things have obviously changed very much."

"What was your life like before you came to live with me?" she asked curiously. She remembered the first day she met him very clearly.

"I honestly can't remember much. I just know I lived in a sort of camp for refugee werewolves who were hiding from being slaves. My dad spoke out in public, with humans present. Then he was caught and jailed and I was forced as a wolf to be your 'slave'. The king punished my father by having his kid pamper his own kid. You." Luffy looked at her hands, feeling ashamed.

"I'm sorry," she told him quietly. He frowned. Luffy was taking the blame too much lately. When she was acting normal that is.

"It's not like you set it up or anything. Besides, I had more fun as your _friend_ than I would have hiding out or eventually being used as a slave for someone who saw me as one," Zoro said. "I resented you sometimes in the beginning, since you seemed to not know _anything _about the outside world. Or even knew what werewolves were. But I liked you the first moment you took my leash off and said 'being on a leash is no fun'. That's when I deemed you were a good person. Then you let me sleep on pillows and lied so I could get good food. You were so manipulative even as a _five year old," _he said with a laugh. "I couldn't believe that the daughter of a dictator could be so innocent and simple. It just didn't make sense to me at first.

"But damn you were a handful when you were little. Running around the castle in boyish clothing, shouting loudly, stealing food, conning your dad. It just didn't make sense to me that you were his daughter. It still doesn't. Obviously some things _aren't _genetic. You don't have an evil bone in your body, Luffy. And I mean the real you, not when you were justifiably psychotic," Zoro finished with a kind smile.

"I'm glad I didnt ruin your life. I feel stupid now for thinking you were just a smart, big dog," Luffy admitted.

"Yeah, that was kind of stupid. I can only assume you had never _met _a dog before, because if you had, it would have been quite apparent something was wrong with me being so big."

Luffy smiled.

* * *

**They are comfortable being naked around each other because Zoro has seen Luffy naked multiple times and same for Zoro. I hope it doesn't seem weird, but it just shows how close they are. I know that my version of in a psychiatric hospital might not be the most accurate for nowadays, but I don't think it really matters that much in the grand scheme of things. **


	7. Peaceful For Now

**Another relatively chill chapter. It'll get really intense again later with a lot of action. Enjoy~**

* * *

Luffy had been checked up on regularly by Crocus, and just having a week of three meals a day made both her and Zoro look healthier. They were told they had become underweight, and Luffy was in the danger zone. She was also very toned now, and it was visible once she gained a bit of her weight back.

Everything was back to normal with Luffy. Well, not psychotic anymore. She was deemed fit to leave, though she really didn't want to go out back into the scary world. She wanted to stay with Zoro in the comfy quiet place that gave them free food and consistent bathing.

Zoro had told Crocus they were thinking of having Luffy go to court about her situation, and were told they wouldn't have much luck with a lawyer, regardless whether said lawyer had a problem with her personally. They would get a bad name if they were to support her and she lost the case. Then they will have sided with a criminal _everyone _hates.

"What would I say?" Luffy asked the doctor nervously. "I never really heard about stuff like this."

"Just tell them the truth. That's what everyone does - or _should _do - when they go to court for anything," Crocus told her gently.

"What if they don't believe me?" she questioned nervously. She wasn't a good liar in the first place, so wouldn't it be obvious if she was lying or not? Sure, she was good at manipulating, but flat out lying to direct questions asked of her? She didn't like this idea, but she also didn't want to be hunted as a criminal again. She didn't want to go crazy ever again. She didn't want to feel so stressed she felt like throwing up.

"They have a new way of telling if you're lying or not. It's pretty ingenious. They have a werewolf listen to your heart as a lie detector. And, since Zoro is a werewolf, he will be asked to present proof of what Luffy is saying. Evidence," Crocus said.

"So I have to show them things through memories?" Zoro asked sourly. He didn't want to share parts of his and Luffy's life to random people. But if he had to, well, he had to.

"Yeah. They just have you converse with another wolf and remember certain things so he can get the evidence. I'd say it's convenient for you to show that Luffy isn't lying about what she's saying. A lucky break for both of you."

"What if they judge me guilty and Zoro not?" Luffy asked sadly, but then Zoro harshly replied, "I'm not being separated from you," and Luffy said no more on the subject.

"For what it's worth, I believe you aren't guilty of what they are making you seem, Luffy. You seem like a nice straightforward person who has no hidden agendas. I truly hope your life won't be like this for long," Crocus told her kindly.

"I have a question," Zoro said. "Where are we supposed to stay or eat? It's not like we stole a wad of cash sitting on Luffy's dresser or something. We have _nothing._ Now, we've been sleeping outside and stealing food for the past few weeks, but that wouldn't exactly make a good impression, now would it?" Luffy frowned. He had a good point. They had nothing from Luffy's old life, not even the clothes on their backs anymore. Luffy had no jewelry to sell for money, either.

"There is a homeless shelter downtown. It really isn't that bad. I'm sure it'll be an improvement compared to the short lifestyle you two have adopted. There's been a lot of transients from other towns, towns that aren't as peaceful as this one, to get to safety."

"Do you have our old clothes? And the cloak Luffy wore?" Zoro asked, still standing against the wall while Luffy sat.

"Yes, they have been washed. Viciously, I'd say. They were quite dirty. My secretary's daughter stitched up the clothes for free."

"Thank you. And thanks for all you've done for us," Luffy told him nicely. "You really helped me. I mean, Zoro snapped me out of it, but I think if I had been in that jail for a longer time, the stress would have come back."

"If you ever feel like something is off again, come back quickly. But I'm sure if you don't kill anyone, don't hurt your heart like that, the kind of stress you will deal with will never be as bad as it had been. Talk things out with Zoro. Counseling involves speaking to others about your problems. Zoro is the closest to counselor you'll probably ever meet." Crocus then stood and shook both of their hands. "Good luck to you two. You deserve it. I look forward to your name removed from the bounty list. But do be careful. People are bitter in their hearts right now. Zoro, protect her," he told him seriously.

"Always," Zoro replied. Luffy was momentarily irritated with this. She had liked being able to take care of herself, but she didn't want to get her hands on any weapons anymore. So she'd deal with Zoro protecting her. At least she was a quick runner now, though nowhere near as fast as Zoro.

The two bid goodbye to Crocus, vowing they'd come visit him again someday, with many thank yous. They left the room, their old clothes in their hands.

"I wish we still had a backpack. I don't want to get rid of these clothes," Luffy said, looking at her white outfit she was wearing.

"Not really anything we can do about it," Zoro told her, though he too wished they had their old supplies that saved their lives, minus the weapons Luffy had collected. He reached for her hand, which she gladly took. "We should go directly to the court house. I don't want us losing our nerves." They both know he was talking about Luffy. But Luffy agreed, and they sadly left the hospital after dressing into their original outfits. Luffy pulled her cloak's hood up and turned around one more time to look at the place she finally felt safe in.

"C'mon. We have a long walk," Zoro said. They both knew it'd be much quicker if they did what they had been doing. Luffy riding Zoro. But that would draw attention no doubt, so they walked the time consuming walk back the way they had come from, using the same road they'd been taken on. They didn't talk much. Well, Luffy didn't. Zoro tried starting a conversation multiple times, but Luffy didn't really respond much, scared to go out in public and scared of what would happen when they did go to court.

She was a splendid actor, but she vowed to tell all the truth, even if there wasn't a living lie detector. She was also afraid to be near any werewolves again. The last ones they'd encountered, before those she had killed, had ripped her face and chest open. But Zoro would be with her the whole time, like always.

She hoped there wouldn't be an audience. That it would be closed to the public. She knew the basics. There was a judge, jury, bailiff, defendant and plaintiff. She knew she had to speak the truth, had to be polite and professional. Those werent easy for her to be. Even Zoro had trouble being polite. Time to test their skills she guessed.

It was an hour and a half later they arrived back in the town. Luffy pulled her hood down over her forehead so her face was not able to be seen by anyone unless they were right in front of her. Zoro could feel her tremors through their once again joined hands.

They headed back to the building they had been jailed in, taking a deep breath before opening the tall door and into the tiled lobby. Zoro looked around and lead Luffy to the desk to the left, since Luffy was gazing intently at her feet.

When the two arrived in front of the big desk, a woman kindly greeted them and asked what she could help them with. Luffy still wouldn't look up, so Zoro spoke for her. "We'd like to talk to someone in charge in private please," he said politely. He was thankful the woman was nice about it and left momentarily to get someone to walk them to the room they used for private conversations. "Thank you," Zoro said.

"Luffy, look up. You're acting suspicious," Zoro whispered. Luffy finally looked up and around. She'd never been around so many people. There were many women in fancy dresses that Luffy deemed uncomfortable just by seeing them. Men were in regular clothes, and no one was naked, like outside. There were no wolves in the hall. That was nice.

A big man came out and motioned to them to follow him down a long hallway and into a room with a table and some cushiony chairs.

"What can I help you with?" the burly man questioned. Luffy removed her hood slowly and took a deep breath.

"I'd like to have a hearing to remove me from a bounty list. I want to prove my innocence," she said firmly, pulling her acting skills out, though she was acting like a strong woman. But that wasn't how she felt at the moment. She felt as small as an ant.

"What is your name?" he asked, writing down on a clipboard.

"Luffy. Princes Luffy," she said with a gulp. The man then looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "I- I want to have the chance to prove that I never had anything to do with the former king's tyranny. I just want to live a normal life now. I know everyone thinks I'm evil… but I'm not," Luffy finished, looking straight into his eyes across the table from her. Thankfully, he didnt look at her like he wanted to murder her.

He sighed. "I think you deserve that, but I'm not in charge, and I know quite a lot of people want you dead. I will go get someone more in charge. Wait here," he said and left through another door they didnt come from.

Once the door closed, Luffy let out a deep breath. "How'd I do?" she asked Zoro.

"You're acting skills come in handy a lot. You sounded great. But I think he might have been able to see you shaking," Zoro replied. Luffy sighed. "I'm surprised he didn't ask who I am."

"He probably focused on me more because I'm the stupid princess everyone wants dead. Now four new people know I'm the princess. Besides the guy whose face I cut." Luffy sighed again.

"I think everyone will be surprised with your appearance," Zoro said offhandedly.

"Because of the scar?" Luffy asked.

"Even besides that, you don't look like royalty at all. Your hair is choppy, you have a giant scar across your face, and you're wearing poor people clothes. You probably also didn't fit the preconceived idea of what a princess would behave like. You sounded very humble and firm. If I had never met you, I wouldn't think you were a princess in the first place."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Luffy replied.

The door the man left through opened and he and a woman came in with him this time. She looked at Luffy and Zoro skeptically. Luffy was smart and didn't speak until she was spoken to. She didn't want to risk seeming rude at all. She sat straight up with her hands crossed on her lap, but everyone in the room could see her shaking.

Both adults who came in sat down and the woman put the wretched family portrait down on the table to compare the girl in the photo to the girl sitting right in front of her.

"You sure have changed a lot since then, Luffy. Where did you get the scar?" she asked.

"Werewolf attack," Luffy answered.

"Yes, there have been a lot of those going on lately. My name is Robin and this is Franky," she introduced them. Then she turned to Zoro. "And who are you?" she asked.

"Zoro; friend and voluntary guard." He sat with a completely straight face. Both adults could tell he was holding Luffy's hand, who tried to stop her shaking as best as she could.

"And what are you, Zoro?"

"Werewolf." Franky looked surprised, but Robin didn't, which surprised Zoro.

"Has she always known you were a werewolf?" Zoro looked uncomfortable with this question. He hoped Luffy wouldn't say anything and he could answer. So he first asked, "Is this conversation confidential?"

"Yes, your words won't be leaving this room. Tell the truth. No matter what my opinion is, I can't interfere in a court case."

"No, I didn't always know he was a werewolf," Luffy answered. "I'd never heard of werewolves in the castle." She looked slightly ashamed. "I didn't know about anything going on outside the property."

"I see. I don't know if you've heard of the very recent method put into practice using werewolve's sense of sound." Robin saw Luffy flinch. "Don't be afraid of those in the building. They are forbidden to be violent with any person going to court. I understand why you might be afraid, just looking at your wounds. But it is necessary for you to push that fear away from yourself."

"I- I'll try my best," Luffy said, voice shaking slightly.

Zoro and Luffy were excused, told they needed no lawyer, which confused both of them. Luffy had learned about the judiciary system, so why was this one so different? Did things change so much that something like this was no longer how it used to be? The former King had only been killed a little over a month ago. How did things change so much in so little time? It just didn't make sense.

They were told that it would be a few weeks before a trial could be held. Also something different than what Luffy had been taught. She and Zoro decided they'd end up throwing everything they'd learned away and try to get current information when they could.

Now they were on their way to the homeless shelter, and had been given a map.

The duo walked through a street that had an abundance of shops and food stands. But, to Luffy's devastation, they couldn't eat any of it. It sucked having no money. They would have to get food at the shelter.

Luffy looked to the side, grasping Zoro's hand tightly, and saw a couple of her family portraits nailed to the wall that had holes on the faces. Obviously, it had to have been some kind of dart board. That picture showed her so happy. She remembered Zoro was sitting next to the photographer while the picture was taken, watching the long process, bored out of his mind. And Luffy hadn't been having fun either, forced into a cutesy dress. She only gave a real grin because dinner was after that.

She quickly looked away, pulling her cloak's hood down slightly, not that she really looked like the girl in that photo any more. Her scar and the always present shadow over her eyes made that happy little girl look like maybe a distant cousin of Luffy's. It made her sad, but in this situation, also grateful.

She saw metal trash bins with Goa's flag in it, along with crumpled photos. The street was full of the damn things, all destroyed in one way or another. Zoro pulled his hand from Luffy's and wrapped it around her shoulders. Luffy tried not to look at her surroundings or the people as best as she could, looking at her shoes, which were in terrible shape. Suddenly she missed climbing trees. And being a badass. She felt it might be difficult to go back to being the damsel in distress for Zoro to save her. But at the same time she wanted to continue to be sane.

The homeless shelter would smell bad to anyone who had taken regular showers for three weeks, but the Zoro and Luffy, they couldn't really smell a thing. There were cotts and couches and a few tables, so it wasn't _terrible._ She also saw big mattresses that were obviously for werewolves since there were two giant wolves laying on one mattress, flattening the thing under their monstrous weight.

Luffy didn't take her hood off for the whole day they were there. Not during meals, or playing simple games, or sleeping. And when she and Zoro took a mattress and Zoro was in wolf form, she still kept her face hidden in his thick green fur.

Even when they took showers in the public bathroom, Luffy kept her face hidden by her hair. Neither she nor Zoro really cared if they were naked around other people. Naked people were everywhere in this city. A lot of the werewolves don't really care if they were nude out in public, so why should Zoro and Luffy care? There were many naked women, too.

It was the third day of their stay in this city when they decided they wanted to try and go _somewhere _other than this boring, slightly smelly, and cramped building. They'd be back for dinner.

"Can we go play somewhere?" Luffy asked him. She missed physical activity. She knew Zoro probably did as well. "I'm sick of sitting around. Maybe there's a park nearby?" she offered.

"Sure. I don't know where one would be, so we will finally have to talk to someone willingly." Luffy tensed, but nodded. God, she _hated _this so much. She didn't want to be afraid anymore.

Luffy was latched onto Zoro's muscled arm with her hood up, as Zoro lead her to some nice looking citizens, both old and holding hands.

"Excuse me?" Zoro asked politely.

"Yes?" the old man asked.

"Is there a park of some sort here? We just got here," Zoro said. Luffy licked her lips, staring down at her feet.

"Oh, yes," the man said and gave them directions.

The moment they reached the park, Luffy broke out into a run towards the nearest tall tree and climbed up, treating the long branches like stepping stones. Zoro had immediately undressed and shifted, running after her. It was like they were children again. Or how they were last month. It was crazy just how much had changed in the last couple of weeks. But it was no time to be thinking about such things when they were having fun like this.

Luffy jumped down from the tree, landing on her butt on Zoro's back, surprising him so he flopped to the side, wrestling with her, but not too hard since Luffy was a lot smaller and more fragile than Zoro in his massive wolf form.

For some reason, more wolves came playing on the grass, making Luffy freeze at once. Zoro wasn't blind or deaf to Luffy's sudden rapid breathing. She was scared of these wolves. Zoro rolled over and briskly walked away from where they were playing. Luffy snatched up his clothes and the two hurried off, leaving a confused crowd. No one had seen any werewolf and human play together like that. Some thought it was wrong, and others wished there were more folks like the human and wolf who had just left.

"Let's come back when it's dark out," Luffy said to Zoro, who walked behind a corner to shift back and dress in human form again. The joyous moment had been fun while it lasted, but Luffy lifted her hood up once again as they walked around the city.

Luffy couldn't help but show her face while looking at everything in wonder. She'd never been to a city with homes like this. She'd never been to a city in general. She had been missing so much, stuck in that castle. She wished she had been born as a peasant. An ordinary girl. But then she thought about how she'd have never met Zoro. Maybe everything would have been different if she wasn't - _hadn't been_ \- a princess. She wasn't born to rule. She and Zoro knew that for years.

By the time the two got back to the shelter, the streets were pretty empty, people eating dinner. Despite the food at their temporary place of residence not being as good as the food from their old home, they enjoyed the real food. They both ate everything and had seconds, taking anything that was left by the end of the day.

Neither were tired, so they went back to that park. It was nighttime, and the quiet was nice. Luffy and Zoro felt no desire to run around. They both laid down on the lawn, looking at the stars. They had done this often during their traveling. It was a time to unwind from that day's stress.

"I love you, Zoro," Luffy said.

"I love you, too. Once we are free, let's move somewhere with a good view of the sky," Zoro responded, sounding wistful.

"Even if… even if I'm still on the wanted list, can we run away? For good? Away from this country and my legacy here. We could travel the seas, see the sky every night, smell fresh smells all the time. Life would be peaceful, wouldn't it?"

"I'll do it. I have to wonder… do you think werewolves exist in other places in the world?" Zoro asked. He and Luffy were holding hands as they lay sprawled on the grass, the breeze ruffling their hair a bit. "I mean," Zoro continued, "it wouldn't be terrible to be someplace without others like me. I'd never have to change back. I could be me, with no reason to have to be in wolf form."

"I think, when we are free, we can do whatever the hell we want. You could be a wolf or human. Whatever you want to be. Do you not like being in wolf form?" Luffy asked quietly. They were both talking so quietly no one would be able to hear them, but with their heads side by side, they could hear each other fine.

"I don't _not _like it, but being stuck like that for eleven years, it's just nice to be myself. I have to say I never realized how much I missed opposable thumbs."

"And your ability to talk?" Luffy questioned. She wouldn't be able to function if she couldn't talk or laugh.

"It's convenient, but we could understand each other just fine in that castle. In my opinion." Luffy just whispered an agreement.

"Can we sleep out here? Do you think someone would get mad at us for sleeping out here? I miss sleeping in nature. I mean, the beds are a plus, but it's too loud, and too hot and stuffy in that room, stuck with people who hate me.

"I know I used to be a people person, or thought I'd be if I ever left the castle, but being around others… it scares me. Not just because many of them have to be wolves, but it's terrifying to know anyone could recognize me. It would be so _easy _for someone to kill me now that I have no weapons. And I'm afraid of getting any more. I don't want to turn psycho again…"

Zoro sat up suddenly and stared at his best friend with a dark expression. "Do you believe I'd ever let anyone kill you? I'd rip them apart, no matter who they are, if someone _ever _threatened your life."

Luffy smiled warmly at him. "I know you would. It was just a feeling I have. I just hate depending on you again. I want to be a team again. You know, without killing people for sport or anything. I really was a badass, wasn't I?" the girl asked, still smiling. More like smirking now.

"You've always been a badass, in your own way. But yes, you were quite impressive." Luffy chuckled at his response.

"Oh look! A shooting star!" Luffy pointed out, but it was long gone a second later.

"Make a wish, Luffy."

"You too."

* * *

**Review please!**


	8. Trial

**SarahPrincess: Thanks! The pace for this one is the last relaxed one for awhile. The end is sort of a cliff hanger! **

**Mirioria: It won't let me make a heart emoji, so * heart emoji ***

* * *

**This chapter finally has the court date. I hope the scene is unique in the way they gather the evidence from Luffy. Next chapter will have more action. A lot more. Enjoy~**

* * *

The next morning, the two woke up on the grass, laying side by side, holding hands tightly. People in the park ignored them, thankfully. Luffy's face was completely visible. She hated all the noises around them. Even in the castle, things were usually quiet. And she missed that dearly. She missed many things she could never have again.

"Wanna go get breakfast?" Zoro asked Luffy, still feeling groggy.

"Sure." Then the rest of the day went slowly. It was very boring. Nothing really to do besides walk around. Around people all the time. She continuously looked at the forest in longing. She belonged somewhere other than this city. Somewhere she'd be comfortable walking alone, even without Zoro.

Zoro kept a watchful gaze all day, every time Luffy walked past a man, he stared at them through the corner of his eye. Luffy may now have great senses, but it was just too loud around here.

They walked past that alleyway that had all those family portraits, Luffy trying to keep her hood up. But it was windy today, and for just one second, her face and head were exposed. That's all it took for one young man, a teenager like Luffy and Zoro, recognized her face. Even if it was at a three quarters angle, and despite her scars and the general aged look on her face, he recognized her.

What would he do? People would be impressed if he took down that stupid princess. It he shouted it out loud, she and her companion would no doubt know he knew, and he didnt want that. So he followed them from a distance. They entered a busy area, but the teenager never lost them thanks to that guy's green hair. It stood out in the sea of browns, blacks, and blondes.

Zoro knew someone was following them. He'd seen the same shadow enough to know it was the same person every time. It was a very strange coincidence. Someone had recognized Luffy. Now Zoro would need to lead him away, out of public areas, and kill him before he let out the information he was no doubt smug about finding.

"Someone is following us," Zoro whispered to Luffy. Her eyes widened and she started to breathe quicker. "Don't make any moves to let him on that we know. I'll protect you. Don't worry." Luffy nodded and followed Zoro as he lead them to a deserted area. He didn't know where they were going, but he followed the trail of less and less people.

"Stop here. Sit down," he told her quietly. So she shakily sat on a bench under a tree, her head down, listening to whatever Zoro was going to do.

The princess sat down! Now was his chance. He casually - tried to - walked towards her. He didn't process Zoro's transformation quick enough, and his arm holding the dagger was now between clamped green jaws. This wolf could easily rip his arm off.

He screamed in pain, dropping the dagger on reflex. "Help! This girl-!" but before he could call out, Zoro's jaws were now crushing the teenager's throat. He was dead in a second. Luffy made no response to the sound of blood splattering on the ground. Or the sound as his body was dropped to the ground.

That's when Luffy realized she had become desensitized to death or murder. It upset her, but should she really be surprised? She was a murderer as well.

"Ugh," Zoro said, in human form now. His mouth was dripping with the boy's blood. Zoro ripped his shorts off, not caring that he was taking them off of limp legs. There was nothing he could do about the death; he was dead already. He wiped his mouth with the garments and even cleaned his front teeth as best as he could.

But now he had no clothes. Well, it really didn't matter here. They had come across countless naked men and women. He'd steal clothes when he could.

Zoro heartlessly picked up the mangled teen and dumped him in a nearby dumpster. It may have been cruel, but this dead body had belonged to someone who had tried to kill Luffy, and that was _unforgivable._

"Let's go, Luffy," a naked Zoro said, taking her hand gently and leading her quickly away from the scene. It wouldn't take long for the body to be found. There was blood leading to the dumpster after all.

"You okay?" he asked quietly when they were a few blocks away from the dumpster holding a mangled body.

"I'm fine. I don't even care anymore apparently," Luffy replied flatly.

"...Me neither. I don't feel anything, even though I killed him and tossed him into the garbage."

"We're despicable," Luffy said coldly, with an expressionless gaze, and Zoro couldn't help but agree.

Zoro, for the next few days, couldn't help but be obvious that he was guarding Luffy. He glared at anyone who looked their way. He looked dangerous, but people grew curious about what he was protecting. Whoever the girl he was with was, she obviously meant a lot to the green haired man.

Human children were somewhat scared of his almost rabid expression, mothers wary and wanting to avoid him, and men either glaring back or just ignoring him. He saw some men at the corner of a street looking at Luffy in a way that made her uncomfortable for many reasons. Zoro saw her uncomfortable face and she said, "Let- let's go this way."

The men looked irritated as they turned a corner. But they followed. For multiple reasons. One, they wanted to see if the angry man was all bark and no bite and two, that girl looked like easy prey. She was small and had no visible weapons.

When they followed the duo to the other street, Zoro was standing in front of Luffy in wolf form, snarling at the men when he saw them. He truly looked rabid now, his teeth bared and saliva running down his muzzle. The sight made the men promptly stop and turn around. Weaklings.

Zoro smoothly changed back into human form, dressing while wiping his spitty mouth on the sleeve of his coat.

"Zoro, I want a weapon." Luffy had no expression, looking forward. At nothing. "What would I have to protect myself if you werent just here?" she asked pointedly, glancing at Zoro.

Zoro knew she had a point. And maybe she wouldn't be shaking in fear most of the time around others if she could defend herself. Even if it was just a simple knife. No guns for her. No bow or arrows either.

"I'm in control. I promise. And I'd only use it if I had to. I wont kill for fun, even if I find nothing wrong with it now," Luffy mumbled the end, ashamed of her heartless feelings. "I want a knife or dagger," she continued. "Even if it's just one, I want _something._ You don't know this - this _stupid _feeling of helplessness. I _hate it!_" Luffy hissed. "I hate _all of this._"

Zoro didn't know how she felt, but he knew what she meant. He could only compare his feelings to when he was in the castle, unable to leave or do anything to save his father. Those first months of hatred of everything around him. But he wasn't terrified all the time like she was now.

"Okay. We can get some weapons," Zoro said, taking the hand of a somewhat satisfied Luffy.

-x-

The third time, on the second week, they checked at the courthouse, she was finally going to be able to have a hearing to show she was innocent. Well, of what she was being accused of. She was not and would never be completely innocent. But this case was in regard to her former political status. Not all of the people and wolves she'd murdered. Or the ones Zoro had ripped apart.

Robin was the one to inform them of the date. Six days from now. They were rushing the case because Luffy was obviously not doing well. She had circles under her eyes, visible even with the shadow of her hood covering a part of her face. She also looked like she was shaking. It wasn't just because she was upset, and over all not doing well. It was because she could see a wolf across the large lobby. Her fear screamed at her to get away from the creature.

She wanted but couldn't tear her eyes away from the brown wolf's massive body. He looked towards her, and immediately Luffy looked at her feet. Robin didn't miss this, or when Zoro put his arm around the hooded princess.

The days before their private hearing, the two went through all of the scenarios of what could happen after, good and bad. They knew they had to be prepared to run. Even if her name was cleared, revengeance isn't dampened by a somewhat flimsy law.

At night, the human and werewolf mapped out the area near the courthouse. Luffy had climbed up to the roof of the building and collected weapons. She had a plethora of knives, a shotgun off of someone Zoro beat the shit out of. Those two were her main weapons that she could already use well. But along with those weapons, she had a sword, some sort of mace, and one grenade.

She had stolen a spare coat; since they had no money to buy, they stole. She was able to make a belt with the knives attached via nail hook. She had a satchel to carry on one shoulder that could hold the sword and shotgun. The grenade was in her pocket.

Ideally, they would leave these weapons here, where they were never to be used. But that would most likely not happen. Even if no one was there to meet them once they left the building, once people in the city hear about Luffy's existence in their city, she'd need those weapons. They made plans at night, where they were not to be overheard out at the park.

"Zoro, do you think you'd be able to find the castle again?" Luffy asked three days before the hearing. She was extremely nervous, not wanting to even think of what would happen if she wasn't cleared. She would _not _go to jail. She'd kill anyone who tried to get her. Plus, of course, Zoro wouldn't let her go to prison either. And if she did by some chance get locked away, Zoro would rescue her. She had no doubt about that.

"It would take a long time to get back, but I still don't know if I'd be able to find it. We just wandered around for three weeks. Why?" Zoro questioned, looking to the side at Luffy, who was staring at the starry sky.

"The docks are behind there. That's the only real port in the whole country that I know of. That's our best -only- chance to escape this terrible country. To start over," Luffy muttered the end.

"It's gonna be hard. To get there safely after all of this. I can't read well as a wolf, so I couldn't look at a map as we ran." This distracted Luffy.

"You can't read as a wolf?" she asked curiously, looking to the side at Zoro. Zoro shook his head no.

"Everything looks jumbled up. Letters are sideways or upside down. It sucks," Zoro answered truthfully. "I'm just thankful I can see in color in wolf form. Being stuck with black and white for 11 years would have been hell."

"Did being a wolf so long really suck?" Luffy questioned. "I wish I could turn into a wolf, too," she added.

"It did suck at first, but I got used to it fairly quickly. I'm so glad you took off that damn collar. And turning into a wolf isn't the best feeling. It's actually painful sometimes. Especially since I have been one for over a decade."

"I'm sorry. When we get out of this country, you won't ever have to turn back. I mean, if you didn't want to," Luffy said.

"The docks have to be guarded," Zoro said, getting back on topic. "And werewolves have to be there, too."

"We dont know that. I need to get over the fear of them. It's _stupid," _Luffy hissed, glaring at nothing. "When we escape, I don't want to ever have to see a wolf's face again. Except for you of course," Luffy added. Zoro said nothing for a little while. He wanted to leave here just as much as Luffy. He wanted to start over, like her. He wanted to not be branded as werewolf in a country with people who have hated his kind for such a long time. He honestly would miss nothing in this place. As long as Luffy was with him, he'd be fine. And he'd make sure she was, too.

"I want to leave here as much as you do," Zoro said quietly. "I never want to see a wolf's face again either. Even my own."

It was true. Though being a wolf was more convenient sometimes, he wished he was never forced to change again. Not to run away or have to protect Luffy from people wanting her dead. Really, the only thing he likes to do after changing is cuddling with Luffy. It was also safer and quicker for her to ride him as his canine form.

Luffy watched him as he stared at the sky, lost in his thoughts it seemed.

"What about your dad?" she asked quietly. Would Zoro just leave him, for good, without saying goodbye or anything?

"What about him?" Zoro asked, slightly coldly. "Would I miss him or not say goodbye?" he guessed what Luffy was meaning. She nodded, looking to the side at him again.

"I find no reason to say anything to him. Or to see him again. He may have been my family once. But your dad was family once too, and look how you feel about him now. Maybe it's not fair to hate him for what he said, and I wouldn't really care if he said anyone else should die, cause I'm heartless like that, but not _you. _You mean more to me than him now. And he didn't exactly look for us, did he? And I _know _he could have followed us. I know he would be able to smell me from a mile away. It might have been good for you, but it kinda hurts me. And he just walked away when we reached the hospital in that village," Zoro confessed angrily.

"I'm sorry," Luffy said. "But… thank you. It might be selfish, but it feels good for you to choose to stay with me instead of anyone else. I'm just glad this isn't a one sided relationship or anything. I never want to leave you alone, or you to leave me. We're in this together. Right?" Luffy asked, knowing the answer already.

"Always. Now let's get some sleep," Zoro said, and for once in a long while, he slept next to Luffy in his human form.

Luffy stood in the bathroom of the court house, trying to make herself look more presentable. She looked awful. She'd barely slept at all last night, and her clothes werent exactly appropriate for the occasion. She had her coat on, which she scrubbed in the wash water the day before, but it did little to take the attention away from her frayed and worn clothing and shoes.

Luffy poked at the circles under her eyes, irritated with them. They better not interfere with this. She combed her hand through her shoulder length black hair. That was as good as it was gonna get.

Zoro was waiting outside the bathroom's door, knowing Luffy was doing everything she could to look presentable in this big event. Zoro wasn't concerned about his appearance since he'd have to be in wolf form for much of the hearing. Sharing memories of Luffy's innocence. But he wasn't concerned with this, though he didn't like having someone else knowing about Luffy's private moments with her best friend. Wolve's couldn't lie much when they spoke in their animal forms. And Zoro can't create new memories of Luffy. So he was going to automatically be honest.

Luffy walked out of the bathroom, and to Zoro, his arm snaking around her shoulders. "I won't let anyone hurt you in there, okay? I think you should trust the wolves in there, or at least not think they're going to kill you. I doubt they'd have rogue members in there." He didn't mention that there was always the chance they were all against her, but he didn't need to say that. Luffy already knew that.

She tried to be optimistic, but was really was scared. She was afraid of jail. And she didn't like that Zoro would be in there, too. He'd come out and said to her that he'd follow her to jail if it meant staying with her. What did she ever do to deserve such an amazing friend?

They both took a deep breath and opened the thick wooden doors into the room they would be in. Luffy shook in nervousness as they walked to their podium area. Zoro sat down next to her while she continued to stand. She was having trouble staying upright she was shaking so violently. Zoro touched her hand reassuringly.

Robin was the room, the one with the task of documenting what was going to happen. She gave Luffy a small smile when the girl saw her.

"You are princess Luffy, correct?" an older man said from his tall podium, obviously the judge.

"Y- yes," Luffy said, voice shaking.

"You don't need to be so afraid, Luffy," the judge said. She looked at the plate nailed to his podium: _Gan Fall._ "No one here is going to harm you." He saw her eyes flick towards the wolf in the corner, guarding the entrance. "No wolf is going to harm you either."

Luffy subconsciously rubbed her exposed and scarred arm. The few people in the room who were in human form looked at her sadly. Poor girl.

"Were those wounds given to you from a wolf?" Gan Fall asked. Luffy nodded.

Zoro looked at her sadly. He hadnt really known just how terrified Luffy was of wolves. Well, when she wasn't in killer mode. Luffy had sweat on the back of her neck. She wanted to get this over with, but was afraid of the outcome.

"You will have a wolf getting close to you soon. I cannot change that; it is how things are done now," Gan Fall said calmly.

"Now, I am going to ask you questions, while Conis here will listen to your heartbeat," the judge said, motioning to a kind looking blonde woman sitting near him, but lower than his position. Luffy nodded. She knew this would happen. She needed to calm her heartbeat. _Calmer. This woman is not going to hurt me. Calm down. It'll be fine._ _I'll be okay…_

"I understand," Luffy said calmly. The others in the room were startled by her sudden composure. Luffy knew she had to calm down. This was important, and she couldn't have fear giving the wrong impression Conis's hearing. Her heartbeat needed to calm. Slower and slower as she took many deep steadying breaths. "I'm okay now."

Conis stepped down and walked to Luffy. Before she undressed and changed, she softly told Luffy that she was not going to harm her. Luffy nodded and soon had a massive cream colored head against her chest. Luffy touched Conis fur, trying to imagine this was Zoro's head. That this was her best friend and would never hurt her. Conis nor anyone else in the room protested Luffy softly touching the wolf's fur.

"Now, what is your affiliation with the man next to you?" was the first question.

"This is my best friend, Zoro," she answered.

"And how do you know him?"

"He was supposed to be my slave when I was young." Luffy wasn't going to add any information other than truthful and simple answers. If Gan Fall wanted more details, he'd ask. The judge's attention was moved to Zoro, Conis moving a few feet to the left to press her ear against his own chest.

"Tell me about your and Luffy's meeting and relationship, Zoro." Luffy watched as Zoro had a stony face.

"My father was imprisoned by the former king, and I was to be Luffy's slave, though she was introduced to me as a pet dog.

"I was with her as a wolf for eleven years. She never knew what I was, since there was no mention of werewolves in any of her 'lessons'," Zoro answered. "She never treated me as a slave. She treated me as a friend."

Conis didn't move as she heard his heartbeat steadily. She was only to make a reaction if one of them showed signs of untruth.

"You'll need to change into wolf form to give us proof," Gan Fall said. Zoro nodded obediently and removed his clothes. He smoothly turned into his giant green wolf form. He was larger than Conis was.

"Show Conis your first meeting," the judge ordered, though not unkindly.

Zoro closed his eyes, and showed Conis the past.

_A young Luffy came into view as Zoro moved into the room she had been reading in. The King could be seen next to the small, tomboyish princess. _

"_This is your new guard dog, Luffy," the king sneered. Luffy gave Zoro a bright smile. She moved forward towards her new companion and pat his head. Zoro held in a snarl. _

"_Hi, Zoro," Luffy said, then looked at her father after taking the handle of the leash into her own small hands. "Can I go now Daddy?"_

_Once the king had dismissed her daughter, she lead Zoro to the hallway, out of the view of the man, Luffy removed the leash and collar. Zoro looked surprised at her. "It's no fun being on a leash," the young princess said happily. _

Zoro recounted his first day in the castle. How she played with him, and how she paid no attention to her lessons. Then Zoro showed her as she lied to her father and brought Zoro a plate of good food.

"Now show Conis what you can remember about how Luffy and her father interracted," commanded Gan Fall. Zoro closed his eyes again, searching for a good memory.

"_Hi, dad, guess what!" a young teenage Luffy called as she and Zoro walked into the study her father was sitting in. _

"_Not now, Luffy," the king said shortly. Luffy was holding a painting behind her back. It wasn't the best painting, but she wanted to see if it could be hung on the wall of the entrance hall. It was a painting of Zoro. _

"_But, I wanted you to -" the princess said, starting to pull the painting out from behind her back._

"_I said not now, Luffy!" the king shouted and shut the door behind him, leaving Luffy staring at the floor dejectedly. She bit her lip and plastered a fake smile on her face as she turned to Zoro and said, "Maybe he'll see it later." _

_It was clear to Zoro that this was a lie. She felt devastated. He walked next to her and bumped his nose against her cheek, giving her his own way of physically comforting her._

The scene changed again.

_Luffy was fifteen and dressed in one of her dresses. She looked strange to be in a dress. It fit her all wrong since she wasn't wearing a corset under the garment. She knocked on the study's door, her father shut up in there, like he had been for a while. _

"_Dad, I'm wearing one of the dresses you want me to," Luffy said through the door. No answer. Luffy's face fell, before she composed herself again. She knocked on the large oak door again. "Dad? Are you there?" the princess asked. She slowly opened the door, but Zoro wasn't in the position to see what was going on inside. _

"_Not now Luffy!" the king snapped. _

"_You always say that!" Luffy shouted back, tired of this game of "not now" and "okay, I'll give you some space". She was sick of this._

"_No matter how you dress, you are still unfit to be a princess!" he shouted. Conis didn't see the time before this fight, where king dragon had told Luffy she was not princess like and needed to change herself._

"_I don't want to be a princess!" she shouted at him, ripping off the dress right in front of him until she was in just the bare undergarments. "You always ignore me!" she cried. She had a pleading look in her eyes. It was apparent that desperation in her eyes were for him to apologize and hug her, but he didn't._

"_Get out!" King Dragon bellowed at her. Luffy sprinted down the hall and away from her father, who had slammed the study's door. She had angry tears in her eyes. That was the beginning of her depression. Zoro chased after her and to Luffy's room. The wolf pushed the door closed behind him and locked the door with his teeth. Luffy was very upset on her bed. _

Zoro switched the memory again, not showing Luffy's absolute meltdown she'd had that day. Where she smashed things in her room and pulled pillows apart, sobbing uncontrollably. That was a private memory, and Zoro didn't like that he had to show these things in the first place. He gave Luffy some privacy.

Zoro changed the memory once again. It was to the moment Luffy took off Zoro's moonstone coller.

"_Zoro," Luffy began, obviously a bit older than the last memory. "Would you ever run away with me? If you could?" she asked, as she gazed blankly from her window. "I think about it a lot lately. I've never been out there in the real world. Are things more fun out there? Could I make friends?" _

_Luffy began to talk about why she wanted to leave. She eventually hugged Zoro before feeling the thin wire around his thick neck. "What's this?" _

Zoro ended the memory after he leapt out of the window. He didn't want to show anyone what he had done to upset Luffy so greatly.

Conis changed back into a human and smiled at him. Zoro continued to sit on the floor, his head up to Luffy's shoulder. The blonde woman, now dressed, walked to Gan Fall to tell him the memories, as the judge jotted down the memories Conis told him.

Luffy put her head on Zoro's head. "I'm not mad, no matter what you showed her," Luffy told him softly. Zoro smiled on the inside, though he knew Luffy woudlnt mind in the first place. If it was for their freedom, he could show them anything. She said nothing else as they waited to be asked more questions.

It was around ten minutes of the two waiting and watching Gan Fall's face as he was told what Conis had seen. They couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. His face was straight and serious.

When Conis walked away from the raised podium, she smoothly changed back into her wolf form. Luffy took a deep breath. Conis was nice, and was _not _going to hurt her. Again, Luffy touched the wolf's head as she pressed her ear to her chest.

"Luffy, in the memories Zoro has showed Conis, your father told you you were unfit to be a princess. Why was that?" the judge asked. Luffy looked down, embarrassed.

"I… He said I was too stupid, and not elegant. I was clumsy and ate too much for a girl. Princesses are supposed to wear dresses, and like being pampered all the time, and have long hair and have nice manners. He said I fail at all of those things," Luffy confessed. She hadnt wanted this whole thing to end up being a pity party. But here we are. "He also thought I was too kind 'cause I played with the servants when they would let me."

"And you said you didn't want to be a princess. Why is that?" Gan Fall asked. Luffy bit her lip. She'd sound stupid and shallow if she said the truth. Zoro bumped her shoulder with his head. When she looked at him, he seemed to give her a look saying just to get it out and over with.

"Being a queen doesn't seem like fun," Luffy simply answered. She was surprised and glad no one said anything of the childish answer. "I wasn't born to rule. In any way. I know that if I was forced to rule, I wouldn't have gone about it the way the former king did. The country would fail due to my ineptness." Suddenly the judge's face turned hard.

"And did you try? To be a kind ruler?" Luffy didn't know what to say. Zoro looked at her just as confused.

"W- what do you mean?" she asked timidly.

"Did you attempt to be a proper princess? Did you keep up in classes and learn how to be a ruler?"

"...No," Luffy sighed. "I didnt take things seriously. When I turned fourteen, everyone seemed to have given up and my lessons turned into nothing but being snapped at for asking what they said were stupid questions.

"I assumed that the former king was a great leader. I thought I might never have to rule myself. I slacked off. If I… if I had _known_ what was going on outside the castle, I would have tried harder. I didn't even know what a werewolf was, let alone that they were in a war with humans," Luffy finished.

When Gan Fall frowned at her words, as if he didn't quite believe it, Zoro knew it was his turn to step in. He shifted back and stood up next to Luffy. He raised his hand in a way of asking for permission to speak.

"She thought I was a big dog. For eleven years. Even if Luffy had studied hard and had taken things seriously, she would still not be fit to rule. She is too simple minded," Zoro said with an air of finality, but also with a twinge of fondness. Luffy gave a small, slightly embarrassed smile.

"Why don't you tell them the idea you told me. What would be a good way to rule _everyone?"_ Zoro prompted. Luffy looked to Gan Fall in permission. When she was granted it, she replied.

"What if a wolf _and _a human ruled together? Like an arranged marriage," she said nervously. She didn't know how someone would view her idea.

"How ignorant," Gan Fall sighed, though not sounding cruel. "And who would these people be? Others are not like you two. There are no somewhat noble families with someone who is fit to rule who is in a good relationship with a werewolf.

"And, though you two are most likely the only pair, I don't think you have the right to rule, or the skill. A ruler must care for their country, not slack off and play with her 'pet dog'." Luffy looked down, thoroughly embarrassed.

"It was just a thought I had…" she mumbled.

The rest of the hearing was not much. It mostly had to do with what she knew about the family before she was born, which she honestly knew nothing about. Her father and step-mother never shared their pasts, and Luffy never asked because it didn't sound interesting. Plus, there wasn't much substance in Alvida's personality or her actions. She just seemed to be there to just be there and fill the space of being queen after Luffy's birth mother had died.

The former king and queen, now that Luffy looked back, never had any romantic relationship. She honestly had little knowledge of love. The romantic kind. The only person she loved was Zoro, and he was as her best friend.

"Alright," Gan Fall said, two hours after the start of the hearing. "I will grant you freedom and take your name off of the wanted list." He didn't say what might happen after she leaves, and after her name disappears from lists that citizens got in the newspapers, for bounties and rewards. They all knew Luffy would never be truly forgiven by everyone. She'd just have to find someplace safe. Hopefully her absence on that list now would sway bounty hunters away. Maybe they wouldn't recognize her as easily if she wasn't on a piece of paper killers carry.

Luffy and Zoro knew the only safe place was where Luffy would be a nobody. The journy to the docks, to sneak onto a ship, would be difficult, but they could do it. They had to. Neither was ready to die, even if they chose to go out together. They had so many things to do, new places to go. Adventures to embark on, ones that werent as unpleasant as these last weeks. Never having to kill or steal. Not having to brutally murder or rip apart the "bad guys".

Conis changed back and gave Luffy a smile. She hadn't said one word to Luffy, but Luffy knew she had been kind to her. Luffy put her hood back on as she and Zoro left the large room and entered the tiled hallway. The wolf guard that had been in the room in the corner for the whole case escorted them down the halls and into the lobby.

That's when the duo saw what was waiting outside the glass doors. The mob of people didn't enter. There were also wolves in the mix of the mob, towering over the humans. Zoro and Luffy froze and then hurried to behind the information center.

"Is there a back door?" Zoro asked the wolf, who turned back into a man to reply to Zoro.

"There is, but the door is connected to a dead end. Only one way out. Choose your escape wisely. The exit is over there," the man pointed to the opposite direction of the front lobby door. He changed back into a wolf and walked away from the two.

Zoro pulled Luffy with him, who was staring at the mob in anger and fear. Anger at the humans, and fear of the wolves. She _hated _herself here, and turned away, a steely face on. They hurried across the large lobby, their boots clacking on the shiny tile.

Luffy saw Robin wave goodbye to her with a small smile, saying "It will all work out". Luffy couldn't agree with that, but gave a forced smile in return.

* * *

**Next chapter the chase is on!**


	9. Flee and Prison Break

**Originally this chapter was 2 chapters, but one was 2,000 words and the other 5,000 words and I feel 2,000 is just too short. So this is a much longer one, with a lot more action and new characters. I just submitted the first chapter of a new story, one different than all my other ones as it focuses on the Big Mom Pirates. Check it out! Enjoy~**

**Wish me luck on my first week of school!**

The back door was heavy oak, so they had no idea if there were others waiting for them outside. They both took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, poking their heads out, and seeing nobody, human or otherwise.

"Weapons?" Luffy asked Zoro in a whisper. He nodded in response, turning back into wolf form, forgetting his clothes as they ripped from the girth of Zoro's animal form. Zoro was a good jumper, and could easily leap up to Luffy's second story bed at the castle. Luffy crawled onto his shoulders as he raised into a bipedal position against the brick wall, lifting Luffy higher so she could reach the emergency ladder leading to the roof. It was lucky it was not a two story building, though the roof was tall.

The former princess with no bounty on her head hurried up the ladder. Zoro leapt onto a dumpster and propelled himself up onto the roof. He ripped the emergency ladder off of the outside wall with his teeth. But this made a loud noise, and the problem was that wolves could do what Zoro had just done to get up. He watched the edge of the roof as Luffy collected her gathered stash of weapons.

They couldn't go back the way they had come, since that was far away from where they were, and the only way to get there would be to go through the mob of angry citizens. So they had to get out into the forest as fast as they could. Therefore, they'd be using the roofs as their best chance of escaping.

After all of Luffy's weapons were secured, she tied the thin rope she had also stashed around Zoro's neck so she could hold on better while jumping from roof to roof. She felt instantly better by taking the weapons. She mounted Zoro and held on tightly, clamping her legs as hard as she could around his torso.

As he leapt from the roof of the courthouse to the post office next to it, Luffy looked down at the space between the buildings, she was the mob hurrying down the alley. Then the shouting started, and the chase was on. Zoro didn't slow. Instead he picked up the pace.

Luffy was jarred harshly as Zoro sprinted and leapt across the city. He could hear the wolves heavy thuds on the ground as they ran parallel to the fleeing wolf and human. The humans couldn't keep up, so the only ones doing the chasing and pursuing them were the massive canines. Zoro could hear them shouting at each other.

He sped up more. At the rate they were going, the city buildings and homes grew distant, the roofs turning lower and lower as they reached the poor part of town. These roofs could not support the 440 pounds weight of Zoro's huge body and Luffy's 120. So Zoro hit the cobblestones hard, Luffy almost falling off.

Zoro followed their escape route down deserted streets that stunk like garbage. There was no one around, thankfully, because Zoro would just bowl humans over, and the wolves pursuing them would not hesitate stomping the unfortunate people down.

He could smell trees and plants, and they could finally see the dirt road that lead into the forest. They were to head straight until they had lost the wolves, and would then attempt to turn around and go back to the way they came, far from the city. Everyone knew the princess had been in their city, and though Luffy's face hadnt been identified by most, Zoro sure as hell had. Not only could the wolves smell his scent, he was very easy to see and recognize. Curse this damn green fur!

Finally, after a few tense minutes of Zoro sprinting and Luffy holding on for dear life, the wolves were in view. They ran through the trees as fast as Zoro, some even faster. Luffy twisted around quickly, wrapping the reins around her waist. She pulled the shot gun out of the sleeve she'd made on her back and aimed. She didn't want to shoot them. She never wanted to have to kill anyone again and risk losing herself again. But as one of them got close enough to try and bite Zoro's fluffy tail, she shot the gun, hitting the wolf directly in the face. She felt a tingle across her body but forced it away, ignoring it.

"Leave us alone!" she screamed at the ones still pursuing. Her voice didn't shake, and though she was being jarred on Zoro's back, unable to hang on as she took aim again, she kept the gun in a ready position.

She shot another one in the neck as it got too close for her liking. "Stop chasing us or I'll kill you all!" she shouted angrily. Zoro grew slightly concerned until she said, "I don't want to kill you, but I will!" Yet they still followed.

Luffy took a deep breath and shifted the gun to her other hand tightly, she yanked the grenade out of her coat pocket and pulled the pin off with her teeth. _One, two, three- _and she threw it at the group, lighting the trees on fire with a loud _bang_ of the explosion.

She put her shotgun back into ready position, loading it with more bullets from the box of them in her pocket, that was clipped to keep them from falling out.

"Shit! Zoro, they're following still! How many are there?!" Luffy shouted furiously. At this rate she was going to run out of bullets, and would have to attempt to throw her collection of daggers at them, and she knew it would be difficult to do so as Zoro was now sprinting faster than ever.

Luffy shot once more, missing the target and hitting a tree, causing many splinters to detach from the trunk.

Zoro sprinted as fast as he could as Luffy shot down the other wolves. He wanted to get away as fast as he could; he didn't want Luffy to kill more. He was startled when the grenade went off behind him, thinking for sure that that had stopped their followers. But as Luffy made a frustrated roar and there was another bang of the gun, he growled at their persistence. Was it really worth it for them to kill Luffy that they were sacrificing their lives? It was ridiculous!

Zoro could smell and hear water approaching. Good, he could run down the stream and try to have them lose his and Luffy's scent. He sped up, now going so fast that it started to become harder to breathe. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he panted from the exertion.

He was going too fast to notice there was a cliff right in front of them. He turned sharply, immediately feeling no weight on his back. He looked down to see Luffy, swinging off the cliff after losing her legs' tight grips at the sharp turn.

She had a horrified and shocked look on her face as her gun fell down next to her, heading down into the rushing river below. It was like the whole thing was happening in slow motion.

"Zoro!" Luffy screamed in horror, reaching her arms out to be caught, but Zoro couldn't reach her, so he leapt off after her, leaving the wolves shocked and stuck at the edge of the cliff. Zoro shifted in midair, reaching his arms out.

"Luffy!"

But Luffy hit the water first and was out of sight. Then Zoro, in human form, hit the water just as hard as she had, thrown around in the rapids, trying to reach his best friend. The one he just _threw over a cliff._

Luffy was thrown around the river, which had a very violent current. She could feel rocks hit her legs, and it hurt. Her side slammed into a rock, gouging one of the knives left on her belt into the skin. She tried to scream, but instead got a mouthful of water, choking her. She could distantly hear Zoro calling her name. He came after her. But it's not like she expected anything different.

Zoro finally reached her when she was pinned between two rocks, unable to escape because she was repeatedly hit with the violent water. He grabbed her hand, unintentionally pulling her back into the raging flow.

Zoro struggled to keep himself above the surface. Luffy was doing the same. How long was this river? It needed to end before either of them got hurt. Not just bruised, but one of them was bound to get some sort of injury. Well, another one. Luffy's bleeding side was a pretty bad injury itself.

"Luffy!" Zoro gasped above the water. "Wa-fall!" he shouted through the water forced into his mouth and down his throat.

_Great! Just what we need!_ Luffy thought angrily. She wasn't scared. She was angry. Angry at the wolves, angry at this stupid river, angry that she couldnt hold onto Zoro properly and possibly killed them both.

Before she could mentally rant anymore, she saw the end of the river. A drop down. She was able to grip Zoro's hand and get pinned to a large rock, using the force continually hitting her back to propel her body up onto the rock.

"Hold on!" she shouted at her best friend. Zoro clasped both of his hands on Luffy's. But there was no way she would be able to haul him up on the rock she was on.

They both felt Zoro's hands slipping. "Zoro! Don't let go!" she cried. But he finally slipped from her grasp and fell over the waterfall, shouting on his way down.

"Damnit!" Luffy screamed as she didn't hesitate leaping off of her rock and down however far she had to fall to get to Zoro.

Zoro felt like he'd run into a brick wall when he hit the water. It hurt at first, and his skin everywhere on him stung, since he was naked from his transformation. He swam as fast as he could away from the waterfall and to the shore, waiting and worrying for Luffy before she fell down too, screaming. She only hit her back on the water since she'd curled into a ball in the few seconds down.

Luffy swam to the surface, feeling like she was going to throw up from being so dizzy from madly spinning around in that terrible river. She swam towards the shore, seeing Zoro was laying on the sand, breathing heavily.

In the adrenaline still coursing through her, Luffy couldn't feel the knife gouged into her hip. It had gotten shoved in more with the fall onto the hard water. She crawled her way up the bank and towards Zoro before wincing, finally remembering she'd been stabbed.

"Zoro," she called, trying to get his attention. He was obviously feeling sick as well. They both did their best to not lose the food they'd eaten. They had started over from the beginning. No food, weapons, supplies, clothes for Zoro. Nothing. "Zoro, I have a problem here!" she shouted. He finally sat up and looked at an anxious Luffy's face.

"I sorta got stabbed… What do I...? Do I- do I pull it out?" she asked, voice shaking. They had no medical supplies, and couldn't exactly go back to the city, even if they wanted to, to get medical care. Zoro ran the few feet to her, kneeling next to her and fretting over the wound. He seemed more concerned than Luffy did.

"Don't pull it out. You'll lose more blood that way," Zoro said. Then he added, "I think."

"We're screwed!" Luffy spat angrily. "Why did we only hide weapons on the roof?! We're idiots!" She tried to quell her anger by digging her fingers into the sand below them. "I can't walk like this, I need to ride you again," she said, trying to calm herself. She was scared, but she wasn't going to let that fear consume her or cloud her judgment. If they did something stupid, Luffy was dead, and Zoro would be not long after.

Zoro nodded and as he pulled her gently onto his human back, said, "I'll try and smell humans. But you smell very strong now. We'll be found easily."

"Then let's go!" Luffy said worriedly. Zoro transformed while she was on his back so she wasn't jarred or had to make an effort to climb up there.

Luffy yelped in pain quietly every time Zoro's left back leg hit the ground, though he was trying to keep the ride smooth. The way Luffy was laying on him made the gait a bit awkward. She was laying on her back on him, her head resting on Zoro's neck and the rest of her small body draped along his spine.

They walked for over an hour, Luffy becoming increasingly tired and cold, without Zoro smelling anything other than the surroundings and Luffy's blood. The blood was running through Zoro's fur. He was very concerned.

"Zoro, I don't feel so good. Can we stop for a while?" Luffy asked weakly. She was feeling sick on Zoro's back. But he just made a sniffing noise and shook his large head slowly. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up," Luffy complained quietly. But Zoro continued and didn't stop. "Zoro…!"

Finally, Zoro stopped and laid on the ground as low as he could go from Luffy to crawl off with the least amount of exertion. Then he shifted back.

"We are going to continue to walk, even if you throw up all over my back. You need medical treatment _soon. _Hell, you need it _now._ Stop complaining," Zoro scolded. Luffy pouted in defeat.

"Fine," she said. Zoro put her on his back gently again and shifted, continuing his walk.

It had been an hour of walking straight to who knows where when he smelled something other than blood and foliage. It was smoke, but not like an uncontrollable fire of anything. It smelled like smoke from a fireplace. He could also smell alcohol. Zoro quickened his pace, but Luffy didn't complain or make any pained noises because she had fallen asleep. It seemed like keeping the knife in had been a good idea because she wasn't bleeding nearly as much compared to when she was mauled by the wolves so long ago.

Zoro came across a house attached to a tree, smoke billowing from a brick chimney. He laid back down on the ground and shifted with Luffy still sleeping on his back. He picked her up gently, the knife not pressing against Zoro, and knocked on the door.

"Zoro? Where are we?" Luffy asked, partially awake.

"Hopefully somewhere you can get help," Zoro said, looking at the big red stain on her clothes.

The door opened to an old, tall woman wearing clothes revealing her stomach. She had tinted glasses on. It was a strange sight. She set down a bottle of alcohol on a table next to the door.

"Didn't think I'd have a naked man carrying a dying woman at my door today. Can I help you?" the woman asked. Zoro cringed at her wording of Luffy's injury.

"She needs help, she got stabbed in the hip. We don't have any medical supplies. Can you help at all?" Zoro asked desperately. Luffy noticed this and patted his hand reassuringly. She'd be okay. Hopefully.

"You're damn lucky you came to this house. Get inside," she commanded. Zoro didn't hesitate to go inside the house. There was a single couch and coffee table in the room. The walls had shelves of books and jars of liquids that had labels on them. There was also a roll of what looked like gauze and a wrap you would put around a sprained ankle.

"Set the girl on the couch," the doctor commanded. Zoro set her down gently, keeping her bad hip off of the couch. The old woman asked their names, and told her's in reply. Her name was Kureha. Zoro wondered how old she was, but he wasn't going to ask.

"How did this happen?" Kureha asked, sounding somewhat demanding. So Zoro told her about falling into the river and the knife jabbed into her hip. He left out _why _they fell in the river. Kureha "hmph"ed, as if she didn't approve of Luffy being stabbed. Zoro looked at her strangely. He liked Doctor Chopper more than this woman.

She got up and walked the short distance to a closet near the small kitchen. She pulled out some suture supplies, with a syringe and some clear liquid in a bottle. "Go put a towel on or something," she commanded. She wasn't uncomfortable or anything, she'd just rather he be covered. Zoro hurried into the bathroom and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Luffy's eyelids fluttered open. "Hello, Luffy," Kureha said, sounding gentle. She wasn't harsh with her patients until after they were better and paid her. "I'm going to give you some numbing medicine and stitch you up." Luffy nodded and laid her head back against the pillow.

With the dull pain in her hip, she didn't even feel the needle enter her arm. "Now, I'm going to pull out the knife and clean the wound and stitch it up," the doctor informed. Zoro stood behind her and watched nervously. He just had to trust this woman's skills.

After Luffy was only in her underwear, undressed by Zoro, Kureha slowly pulled the knife out of Luffy's side, Zoro realized just how deep the wound had been. When could Luffy walk again? This wasn't good, and Luffy knew this, too. She was looking at the ceiling, irritated with the whole thing. She couldn't watch what Kureha was doing. She didn't want to see how bad it was.

Kureha disinfected the wound and carefully stitched it up. She then taped gauze onto the thin and now closed cut. Then she wrapped a bandage around her leg. The knife hadn't directly been against her hip. It was the side of her upper thigh.

"I don't have any blood bags so she's just gonna have to rest for a few days," Kureha said, going back to her unempty bottle of booze. "So, how are you gonna pay me?"

"Uh… we don't have any money," Zoro said awkwardly.

"Well that's unfortunate. Get out," Kureha said casually, sipping her booze.

"WHAT?!" Zoro demanded. "What the hell kind of doctor are you?! Just gonna kick your patient out cause she can't pay?" Zoro was furious. Maybe they should have just skipped this one. But he knew deep down Luffy would have been lost if she hadn't been treated any longer. Luffy was sleeping, not waking up to Zoro's loud shouting.

"Would you like me to undo it then and you can go pay for your own supplies?" the greedy doctor asked, still sounding casual. Zoro didn't wait to transform and shield Luffy, snarling at Kureha.

"Oh ho. We got a tough one here, huh?" she said, before she turned into a wolf herself. She had a gray muzzle and was cream color. She just stood there and looked at him, her face tilted upwards, challenging Zoro to do something.

"_We have no money. She will stay here and rest," Zoro snapped at her, angry with this werewolf. He knew he could take her on, and probably win. Then they could steal her supplies after Luffy got better. He was contemplating taking her down for Luffy's sake._

"_Then where did she get these clothes? Those boots? You've obviously had money before," the female wolf said. She wasn't afraid of this larger and angry wolf in front of her, still baring his teeth at her._

"_We stole them. Killed their owners and stole their supplies. That could happen to you, you know. If you don't watch yourself, I will tear you apart. And Luffy won't care," Zoro threatened. Hell, Luffy could probably sleep through Zoro fighting this bitch. _

"_Hmm. Well, this makes me want you out of my house even more. Leave and I may not hurt her. But, if you have no way to pay, then she isn't getting the full treatment." Zoro look at her, conveying confusion. "She needs a tetanus shot." Zoro still looked confused. Kureha sighed in irritation. "When someone gets substances in a cut, they need a shot to keep the bacteria from doing damage. And I doubt you know how to give a shot and what it looks like you _idiot _wolf boy."_

"_We still don't have any money, you old hag! I don't know what you want us to do about it! It's not like she can magically conjure up jewelry or something," Zoro seethed. Besides, whatever this woman wanted to charge, it would be too expensive for them even if they _did _have money. Then the female wolf didn't reply, looking at Zoro strangely. She'd never met another wolf with green fur. He seemed… familiar. _

_Then it clicked._

"_You don't have to pay yourself," she said calmly, confusing Zoro. "The money from your bounty would do well. Green wolves aren't too common."_

_If Zoro could have in this form, he would have lost all the color in his face. He barreled through the door after her as she ran away from the house. He was tired, and it took too long to catch up to her, who was pretty fast for such an old woman. Then she howled howl that was a signal for help. Zoro cut her off, though, by crashing her into a tree. She fell in a heap, pissed at this young bastard. _

_Zoro was furious, and needed to get back to Luffy. He ran to Kureha and bit her hind leg so hard he snapped the bone, causing her to whimper angrily. Then he rammed her head against the tree again before sprinting off back to where Luffy was, very vulnerable._

Luffy was sitting up on the couch, calling for Zoro. But she didn't get up. She didn't want to do more harm to her wound. And where was the doctor, too?

Just then, Zoro came thumping in through the open door. He shifted quickly and brought Luffy her clothes and shoes.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling a bit sleepy still.

"We have to go. That bitch tried to turn us in. If we can get far enough and head to water, we might be fine. I doubt anyone will care and have seen your name taken off the wanted list. We have to go now," Zoro said, picking up a clothed Luffy and sprinting out the house for the last time in human form. Luffy knew they really needed to get to water. She must smell like blood and chemicals. She wished wolves couldn't smell so well.

Zoro bit his lip in anger and worry when he heard howling from a ways away. They were going to get caught. Luffy had her lips sucked in with her eyes wide in fear. She had a flashback to being in the middle of that group of wolves that slashed their claws across her and gave her these scars. She was then angry. At herself mostly. That she was so afraid of these creatures.

Zoro could all but see the things Luffy was thinking about just by looking at her face. While she was grateful Kureha fixed her leg, she was extremely angry with the woman for reporting them. Was all that stress and trouble clearing her name not going to mean _anything?_ Oh, she hated this life.

Zoro hadn't told Luffy her treatment wasn't finished. She didn't need added stress about something she could do nothing about. Zoro had started to run, trying to be quiet but he was louder in human form, despite being smaller and less heavy. Luffy noticed this.

"I'm fine about riding your back now," she said quietly. She didn't know how close the wolves were. She was again thankful that Goa was covered in many forests. Zoro nodded and set her down, standing on one leg so she didn't hurt her injured one. Zoro shifted and Luffy quickly climbed on, keeping her yelp of pain in. She wasn't going to make any noise.

They both heard more howels a few minutes later.

"Zoro, _run,_" Luffy commanded, panicked. "Run!"

Great. Another chase. Like that wasn't getting old. Luffy turned herself around and onto her stomach, ignoring the pain in her hip, as she clenched her legs tightly around Zoro's middle and had her hands tangled in the fur of his neck so tight it was starting to hurt Zoro. But he ignored it, just like Luffy was ignoring her own pain.

Zoro was also sick of the running and hiding. It tired him, and he hadn't had the pleasure to nap like Luffy had, even if it was for only a little while. His paws were sore from the heavy thumps they made against the hard ground, and his back had been slightly hurting because of how much Luffy had been riding him. The jarring of her body on his spine wasn't the best feeling in the world. But he pushed all of those things aside, only focusing on one word: _faster. _

Luffy didn't look behind them. She didn't want to see them and she already knew they were there. Their footfalls werent exactly quiet, and their panting wasn't silent either. Zoro was giving them a run for their money, panting heavily with his tongue out. But he didn't know how long he could keep this pace up. He could hear the small whimpers Luffy was trying to hide as she was knocked around by Zoro's movement. She gripped onto him tighter.

Zoro finally stopped. Wolves had come ahead of the fleeing person and wolf. The pack behind them reached them as well. They were trapped. Zoro did all he could think of and thrust Luffy up into a tree. They both knew this would change nothing of the outcome that was imminent.

Zoro shifted back, and said, "She doesn't have a bounty anymore." He didn't think this new knowledge would do anything to better the situation. A black wolf in front of him shifted back, pulling a pack off of him that had been wrapped around his middle in wolf form. The man looked sinister. When Luffy saw him as a man, she shuddered up in the tree.

The frightening looking man pulled out a paper from the pack and flipped through it's pages. Zoro clenched his teeth at this. There was no way that yellowed packet of paper was brand new. He finally stopped on a page.

"'Princess Luffy'," he drawled. "'Bounty of 100 million'."

"That's outdated!" Luffy shouted from the tree branch she was clinging on. She didn't want to go down there with the wolves. But Zoro… she wouldn't just stay up there if he left. Not that that mattered; the wolves were more likely to leave Zoro and take her than the other way around.

"It's the latest one I have. So I don't know anything about a new issue where the tyrant's kid isn't a target." Then the man turned to Zoro. "And why are you here? You her partner or something?" he asked, sounding bored.

"In a sense," was Zoro's reply, said through clenched jaws.

"Hmm. Grab them," he commanded, leaning against a tree.

Zoro immediately shifted and stood to guard the tree. He swiped at whoever got close, but there were too many and Zoro was soon surrounded. The tree was thrashed around as wolves clawed and bit at the trunk. Her thigh wound was on fire. Too much range of motion. Then she fell. She felt the new stitches tear and cried out in pain.

Zoro fought violently with a white colored wolf, who was bigger than Zoro. But he was winning. Until…

"_Fight anymore and she dies." Zoro looked at Luffy, seeing her pinned down with a salivating and furious canine face inches from her throat. Zoro saw the fear on her face. She was petrified, and wouldn't move. She couldn't even tell Zoro to keep fighting. That she'd be fine. Because she knew she wouldn't be._

"_Little bitch looks fun. How bout it guys? Think it'd be fun to tie her to the ceiling and bat her around until she croaks?" a sadistic sounding, dark auburn wolf said, amused by what he was saying. Zoro snarled at him, starting to foam at the mouth in fury._

"_Leave her alone!" he shouted at them._

"_Or what? You'd be fun to kill also. Chain you to the wall and shoot arrows at you? That sounds fun… but killing her sounds like more fun." _

Luffy cried from under the wolf pinning her, it's clawed paw pressed harshly against her chest. He was so heavy. Was she having trouble breathing from the pressure? Or the fear? Maybe both. She had no idea what the wolves were saying to each other, but it had to be bad based on Zoro's feral expression.

Suddenly, the first, scary man who was leaning against the tree spoke. "That's enough. Let's take them in."

At these words, Luffy began to thrash and scream at the wolf above her. Her shrieking startled the others. Then she started to swear colorfully at them. Zoro had never heard her talk so filthy. It was unnerving, and it made him remember when they were captured the last time, and that she shouted that she'd kill everyone. Which was what she began to scream at them. Zoro clenched his teeth in worry when he saw that feral look on Luffy's face. She looked insane… again.

"Zoro! Run away! I'll kill you fuckers if you touch him!" It was all her fault that he was in this situation. She refused to let him be killed because he teamed up with her. But all her thrashing around did nothing against the massive canine above her. She could feel his claws sink into her chest, just like the last time. She tried to push away the memories of the pain of being slashed across the face and chest. Who cares if she gets more scars? As long as she and Zoro were safe, she'd lose an eye to get away. She didn't want to die, and she didn't want Zoro to either.

"Shut her up," the man said. He was obviously in charge. A couple of the wolves turned back into human forms, all naked. She was yanked around and handcuffed from the back. She also had a gag tied around her head. She screamed angrily as the gag was put in place harshly, and continued to scream even as her words become intelligible. Zoro fought for a couple seconds before one of the wolves pulled its paw up into the air, directing it right next to Luffy's neck. Zoro stopped fighting, utterly defeated. He should have run faster. Sensed the new group quicker and had better reflexes. This was his fault.

Zoro turned back into human form, angrily handcuffed and with a moon stone collar around his neck. He was forced to walk next to a wolf, the chain clenched in the jaws of his escort wolf. Luffy was slung over the back of one of the wolves, shouting angrily through her tears. Angry tears, and terrified tears.

Zoro could smell the blood coming from Luffy, and it wasn't hard to guess where it was coming from. Her stitches opened. But thankfully, she wasn't bleeding too heavily, although she had already been tired from the original blood loss. She hadnt had time to replenish. She eventually fell asleep. No one really noticed except Zoro, but he said nothing to give her away. She needed the rest.

While the group walked, Zoro memorized the appearances of the pack of wolves around him. There were thirteen altogether. Two grays, one black, two creams, an auburn, three whites, and the rest were brown. Zoro was the only vibrantly colored wolf he'd ever met besides his dad. He wondered why he was different sometimes.

-x-

Zoro and Luffy were brought to a relatively small building. There were tiny windows along the walls, having vertical bars inside them. They were going to prison. Hopefully, when the new wanted list comes, Luffy would be let out. But based on the condition of the yellowed and faded wanted list the black colored wolf man had, he didn't use new lists. And everyone hated Luffy. To those who wanted revenge, killing her would be fun. Kill her painfully.

Luffy was harshly awoken as she was knocked to the hard floor inside the building. Zoro growled in his human form at the man who pushed her off the back of a brown wolf. Zoro was hit across the face, but made no reaction. He didn't even turn his head. It was as if the strike did nothing.

Luffy snarled herself, and then swore colorfully, stooping low enough to insult his mother. Zoro wondered where the hell Luffy learned these words. She was slapped across the face as well, but she was jolted backwards slightly. She turned and spit blood in the man's face. Zoro wished she would stop.

Then Luffy and Zoro were separated. Zoro could hear Luffy screaming angrily down multiple halls. He memorized how many turns he took, how many doors he went through. He and Luffy would escape this. He knew it. Luffy might be insane again (hopefully not for long), but when she was insane before, she was an ultimate badass.

He didn't fight back. He had nothing in this form, plus he was cuffed and chained to a man even bigger than he was.

"You're a disgrace to us. Fraternizing with the enemy. Sickening," he said rudely.

"To us, everyone else is the enemy. Including all wolves. So shut the fuck up," Zoro said replied, sounding somewhat flat. He was scoffed at, but surprisingly not struck again. Zoro was locked in a large cell, one big enough for a wolf to occupy, with many cells around him already occupied with other wolves.

His cuffs were removed as he was thrown inside. He pulled the collar off, but it was too late as the door was swug shot and locked. He threw himself at the bars, but when he came into contact, it burned. He made a hissing noise in the back of his throat.

"Silver. Sucks right? Apparently that's what humans used when imprisoning werewolves. Sick motherfuckers." And then he left, leaving a snarling and very trapped green wolf behind him.

Luffy was dragged down halls in the opposite direction of Zoro, screaming and kicking as she was dragged across the ground. But she memorized where she was heading, like Zoro had. She'd save him. She knew it. He'd be okay and they would find a ship and be safe. They'd start over.

She was thrown down into a big cell and uncuffed. The cell door slammed in her face. She was bleeding on the side, but it wasn't too bad. She'd be fine. She convinced herself of this and pushed away the feeling of dizziness. She'd have to ride Zoro again once they're out.

Luffy gripped the bars momentarily before she cried out. The bars were super hot. She cursed the situation, and paced back and forth, trying to figure out how to get out. Why would they open the bars? If she looked injured? If she looked dead? There was no guard facing her, but she knew they would come and go. So she decided to look injured.

She pushed her finger down her throat and coughed up bile. It was nasty. Then she reached down to her thigh and collected some blood and mixed it with the vomit. She laid her head right next to the mess. It smelled bad. She just laid there, waiting for someone to see her. She made sure her breaths were very shallow, but not so shallow she'd pass out. That'd be a worst case scenario.

It took over an hour of laying next to the dry sick before a guard to come and check her. Her leg had stopped bleeding, but she felt like crap. She continued to push all thoughts and feelings about her injury away.

The guards didnt want her dying just yet. They'd have some fun with her first. Disgusting human bitch would be fun to torture later.

The guard didn't call anyone else. He opened the door with a glove and walked inside. The moment he touched her, she silently wrapped her hand around his throat, tripped him, and gave him no chance to get away before she slammed his head against the stone floor four times until he was obviously dead. Then she dragged his lifeless body under the cell's crappy bed.

Luffy took his belt with keys, a flashlight, baton, gun, taser, and one grenade. She immediately felt safer, and more confident. This would be fun. She knew in the back other mind that she would be best off if she killed no one else, but she'd murder a thousand people if it meant getting away from here with Zoro.

She removed her boots and ran down the halls barefoot, tying the laces and hooking them to the belt. She also grasped the keys in her hand so they didn't make any noise while being jostled around.

The ex-princess had looked at all possible methods of escape on their way to her cell, and she removed the grate from the air vents and crawled through the stone passages. She knew this was the safest way to not use up her limited supply of bullets.

She could hear people through the vents as she crawled around the prison. Inmates and workers. She heard the growlings and snarling sounds from one hallway, and bet on that one. Zoro might be one of those growling.

Her feet slightly hurt on the drop from the open vent and onto the cold stone floor. She sprinted after the two guards walking away from her and shot both in the head. She had no time to waste since the clattering of the vent's grate made a very loud noise and the sound of the gun going off echoed down the halls.

She didn't look back at the bodies and continued to run down the corridor. Some of the wolves went silent in shock of this small girl killing those large men so easily, without a trace of emotion on her face.

"Everyone, make noise. I'll free you soon," Luffy lied quietly, knowing they could all hear her. They all started making deafening noises. She hid a smirk.

Finally, she came to Zoro's cell. He transformed back and grinned at her as she fumbled with the keys, trying to find the right one. But the keys dropped when she was grabbed by the shoulder.

"Luffy!" Zoro said in concern. Luffy twisted around and brought the gun up, missing as it was taken out of her hands. So she brought up the baton and swung it hard against one of the guard's throat. He was out like _that. _She was held down for a moment before she tripped the man, sending him past her and against the bars of Zoro's cell. The man screamed in pain as his face was burned against the silver.

Luffy held him against the bars as best as she could while Zoro painfully unlocked the door from the inside, burning his wrists slightly against the bars. He was the one to take care of this guard, ripping his throat out after turning back into a wolf. Luffy smirked darkly, the expression Zoro never wanted to see again. But they were only free because Luffy's sanity snapped once again. This was a very stressful situation indeed.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted to Zoro, picking up the gun. As they ran down the hall, they could hear the wolves in human form yelling at her to unlock them. Luffy made no expression, and Zoro frowned slightly. But Luffy had always been good at manipulation. It had come in handy many times throughout their almost two months journey.

Zoro shifted quickly and ripped apart the six guards in front of him and Luffy. Blood splattered all over the hall, coating some of the walls as well. He tried to keep Luffy's killing to a minimum.

Zoro was having trouble running. His wrists hurt, even in wolf form, from the silver bars of his cage. Luffy jumped on his back, shouting at him that she saw a window on her way to her cell a couple hours ago.

She directed him down the halls, but he could smell the fresh air fine. The whole prison smelled like sweat, grime and dried blood. He found where she was talking about relatively quickly, and continued to sprint at the window, knowing what Luffy would do. She pulled out the grenade she had and tossed it at the window. The two were far enough to not be damaged by the explosion, though their ears rang.

The former princess gripped tightly onto Zoro as he jumped over the debris and out the window. They both landed in a pond of disgusting water, mosquitoes all around it.

Zoro picked Luffy up from the pond by her shirt with his teeth and pulled her up. He carefully was able to get her onto his back. She was exhausted. And hungry. She did her best to stay awake.

"Zoro, I'm really tired…" Luffy groaned from his back, her hands loosening on the grip of his wet fur. "I think I'm gonna pass out," she warned him. So he shifted and pulled her into his arms, sprinting through the woods that were outside the dingy prison they quickly escaped. She did fall asleep, and Zoro was glad. If she was asleep, no more stress for now. But he knew she needed to rest somewhere for a long time. Maybe… they could find the doctor's house again.

So Zoro began searching for evidence of what direction they came from. It wasn't very hard since they left a lot of paw prints. He followed the trail, looking around him as he did. Finally, he caught the scent of what Luffy had smelled like while they were forced to go with the pack. She had smelled like rubbing alcohol. His sense of smell was great even in human form, though nowhere near as good when he was in wolf form.

**Bad ass/insane Luffy is back. And all that work and some people are still after her. Pour on the helpless angst. **


	10. Treatment

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, this fic just isn't popular so I forgot all about it. Still working on multiple other ones and Family and FAS is close to being over while Sons of Beasts still has a lot more. Cameo for a certain doctor in this chapter. Enjoy~**

Luffy woke up after two hours of sleeping, still not feeling great. She was surprised when he put her down and told her to quietly wait, that he'll be right back. Then he shifted and charged off and away from her. She was instantly afraid. She didn't like being anywhere alone anymore.

Zoro found Kureha cursing as she tried to fix her leg well in her little house. Then she heard massive thumping. Zoro broke down the door and snarled at her. Before she could change and try to get her revenge, she was dead. Zoro slashed his claws across her neck. Then he dragged her body out before the blood got everywhere. He didn't really want to, but he pulled apart her body and flung the parts in strategic places around her old house.

Wolves wouldn't be able to smell anything but her blood, and he'd observed most of the wolves didn't care about their friends and even strangers. They werent like Zoro, who cared so much for someone. They just all seemed pretty violent.

He ran back to Luffy, who was sleeping again. He gently picked her up and brought her to the house. He had watched the old woman do the stitches. He could do it too, right? God he hoped so. And he'd seen how she gave Luffy the numbing pain injection.

Once he got to the house, he laid her down on the couch, and went looking for what the were-bitch had been using. Zoro knew he shouldn't do this, but it was really the only thing he could do to try to save her.

He found a syringe and the same liquid she used before. It was in a distinct jar. He sucked up the liquid into the new plastic syringe and tapped it with his finger. That's what he'd seen the doctor doing. Oh! He almost forgot the rubbing alcohol. But he didn't know where to inject it! He couldn't see her veins or anything, so he disinfected her thigh, and pushed the needle into the skin near her injury. He hadn't seen where the woman had injected in the first place, so he was just guessing (and hoping). He had a nervous grimace, feeling like he was stabbing her. It made him very uncomfortable. And, oh god, he didn't want to do what he had to next. He hoped she'd stay asleep through it.

He slowly pulled the syringe out and turned to go find the stitches and needle. Just like sewing. But he'd never sewn before, so that internal advice was useless. He took three deep breaths before he was smart enough to tie one end in a knot. Was that right? It wouldn't get stuck in her… that's right, right?!

He then stitched her up, making a mistake once where he dropped the needle and the string pulled to the side a little, pulling the skin tighter for a moment. He was shaking all over except his hands, because he knew if his hands shook… well, it wouldn't be good.

He _finally _finished after what felt like forever. He looked down at it once the needle was unattached. It didn't look bad, but it wasn't exactly neat work. The stitches were slightly crooked at some parts, and a tad looser in one area than the rest, but it held together. Which was what he was aiming for.

Zoro hurried over to a book he'd just seen about different types of wounds. He was horrified when he saw how long stab wounds take to heal. And that she'd need long term care! He fretted around the room, trying to find a map. He knocked things off the shelf, causing Luffy to wake up slowly. She felt slightly numb in her leg.

"Zoro?" she said, gaining her best friend's attention.

"Hey," he said softly, kneeling next to her so he was level with the couch. "How you doing?"

"I feel like shit. Are we back at the doctor's house? Where is she?" she questioned.

"She's dead," Zoro replied bluntly. "I stitched up your leg as best as I could. It- it's not perfect, but it'll do for now I think." He didn't know if Luffy would be upset or not. She was just his guinea pig after all.

"Oh," was her response. Zoro waited for her to continue. "Thanks." He felt lighter after just one word.

"Bad news is that it needs long term care. We won't be finding any boats for a while," Zoro said, sounding a bit sad.

"Dammit… it's my fault I got stabbed…" Luffy said, ashamed.

"No, I'm the one that tossed you over the cliff and into the water in the first place," Zoro replied, sounding just as ashamed as she had. "We have to find another doctor somewhere. I'm looking for a map to find a city nearby. But we need to do something about our appearances. Green hair is too obvious, and you look very similar to your wanted poster image, even though you were young."

"Cut my hair then," Luffy told him flatly. She hated long hair anyways. She'd not cut it recently before her home was burned down and family murdered. Zoro nodded. He'd just stitched a wound, it would be embarrassing if he couldn't cut hair.

Luckily, Luffy's wanted poster did not include the scar across her face. So she wasn't as recognizable as Zoro was, even though, if you look close enough, it was definitely princess Luffy. Luckily, Zoro wasn't on a wanted poster. If they could find a town or city far enough away from the city they last stayed in, hopefully they'd be fine to stay for awhile.

As Zoro looked for better scissors than the one he used with Luffy stitches, he came across a map. There were two major cities nearby. They'd try the further one. But there was also a small town a little further from the other two. The big cities would be easier to blend in, but a smaller town, they could get away quicker if need be. So he decided for them that they'd go to the dinky little town on the map. Luffy didn't complain.

Minutes later, Zoro was snipping Luffy's hair to the length it was when they first met. It was slightly lopsided, but it would do. Once he was done, they each took a shower. Well together, since Luffy hurt to stand on one side too long. It wasn't awkward. After all, they'd bathed together before.

Thankfully, Kureha must have had a lot of customers given how much cash and valuables she had in her bedroom. Well, what _had_ been her bedroom. Easily $10,000. Luffy just stared at it for awhile.

"This is what money looks like?" she asked. She'd never seen any money living in the castle. Zoro looked at her strangely.

"Yeah… Why do you ask?"

"I was so rich and I've never seen money before." Then she gave a short laugh and looked away. She suddenly felt guilty for being so rich she didn't even need to see her fortune for her to know it was there.

She shook the thoughts away and stuffed the cash into a pack they had found that had carried medical supplies. They left a lot of the supplies in there, just in case, and on top of the cash, put in a large amount of food and bottled water.

It was heavy on Luffy's back as she rode Zoro, who was walking slowly to not hurt Luffy's closed stab wound. Luffy still had the weapons from the prison, but Zoro was happy she hadnt started playing target practice on animals like she had during her last bout of psychosis. She was just lost in thought. He wondered what she was thinking of. But he couldn't exactly ask at that moment.

Luffy was imagining what the sea would look like once they were on a ship out of Goa. And she was excited to see other places. Places where everyone is treated equally and no one hated her enough to want to kill her. And hopefully no werewolves. Except Zoro of course. She knew that Zoro liked being in human form more than wolf, but was constantly shifting because of safety hazards. Once they were outta there, he could be a man however long he wants to. She did like snuggling with him in wolf form, though. But if he didn't want to, that was his decision.

It was a slow journey for both of them. Zoro's wrist was hurting from the burns from the silver. He'd never known silver hurts werewolves. He was glad they werent used by common people for all of those years of wolves in slavery. He hoped it would stay that way. He was exhausted, but didn't let it show. They could do nothing about it anyways, and he didn't want Luffy to walk too much. Thankfully, walking didn't jar her too badly on top of him and make his back and shoulders hurt.

It took over six hours of walking to come across the first city. They skirted around the edge of it, inside the trees. Every now and then, they'd hear a wolf howl from somewhere in the distance, making Luffy flinch every time. It irritated her. No matter how many damn wolves she killed, she felt she was always going to be afraid of them deep down. Another reason she wanted wolves to only be in Goa. It was selfish, she knew.

Another four hours of walking until they met the outskirts of the second city. Luffy had been directing Zoro as best as she could. They had no compass, so Luffy saying where to go coupled with Zoro's senses got them there, albeit taking a long time.

Zoro was too tired to walk anymore, and it was getting really late. It had been a _very_ long day. So long it felt like a whole damn week. It was hard for them to realize that just that morning, Luffy had her court date, and then they ran from the wolves, fell into a river, wandered for a doctor, Luffy getting treated, chased by wolves (_again!)_, put in prison, and fled back to the house. Then the ten hours of walking. The day started at 6:00 AM, and when they finally stopped, it was 10:45 PM. Sixteen stressful hours.

Luffy didn't complain when Zoro laid on his stomach, a cue for Luffy to get off. He really needed a break, but Luffy needed medical attention as fast as possible. They didn't enter the big cities for numerous reasons, so they were praying that the little town they'd planned on staying at had at least a basic hospital of some sort.

Zoro helped push Luffy up into a tree with a thick trunk and branches. She laid down along a particularly long branch, with her back against the trunk. "I'll be here. Just sleep," Luffy said kindly. Zoro nodded his large head and laid down, curling into himself until he was a fluffy green oval.

'_Luffy, jump!' Zoro thought as he ran parallel to the boat, his heavy feet thumping on the deck. Luffy was gasping, getting ready to jump, terrified that she'd fall and ruin everything. _

_They were running out of dock and the ship was getting further and further away. They needed to catch _this _one, because it was a trading ship that was the only ship not having to do with anything political. It was also the only ship leaving all of Goa together. The new Goa needed to make friends with the counties and islands the leaders had been ignoring or threatening for decades._

_Luffy finally jumped off of Zoro and just barely caught on to the railing of the boat. She cried for Zoro to come, too. But the ship was pulling away more. Zoro sprinted to the end of the dock and turned sideways, looking like a cat ready to pounce. _

"_Hurry!" Luffy shouted as she continued to cling to the bars. "Behind you!" she screamed in horror as more wolves were catching up to him. As he was in mid-jump, so close to the railing as he shifted in mid-air, a net made of silver caught him, causing him to scream and burn. "ZORO!" _

_Luffy would not leave without him. She refused. So she jumped into the water and swam towards a sinking Zoro. He reached his hand up to her, the water completely clear and easily visible for some reason. Luffy closed her hand around his, but the net was heavy. She swam faster until she was attached to the thing and tried to untangle Zoro, who was trying not to scream and lose the oxygen he had._

_He was burned everywhere, not having any clothes on from the shift. Luffy finally untangled him, quickly pulling him up and heading back to the surface. But then blood stained the water as both of them were impaled by harpoons. Luffy was dead in less than a second, since her metal harpoon shot through her chest, destroying her heart and lungs instantly. _

_Zoro was alive for a long moment, bleeding out and watching Luffy sink slowly, eyes open and empty. He only had a few more seconds of life as he both drowned and bled out, ready to meet Luffy in their next adventure. He closed his eyes and grabbed her limp hand. Then he faded with her, both of them never to be seen again as they sunk deeper into the ocean._

"Zoro," he heard a voice say softly. "Zoro, wake up." He treasured this voice.

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He surprised Luffy by shifting immediately and hugging her. She hugged him back.

"Bad dream?" she guessed quietly. Zoro nodded once against her neck. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked as she rubbed his bare back comfortingly. She'd never been with Zoro when he had a bad dream and was able to talk about it. But he shook his head. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

"It's been awhile since we stopped to rest. We should probably go soon. I'll walk if you're too tired," Luffy offered, changing the subject quickly for his sake. She was curious about what he was dreaming about. What could be so bad? He had looked like he wanted to cry, but she knew Zoro refused to cry in front of someone. That's probably why he hid his face so quickly.

"No, I'm okay to carry you. Did you get any sleep? It looks like I've been out for awhile."

Luffy didn't want him to know she hadn't slept at all because she was so scared about waiting so long to fix her injury. "Uh, no I couldn't sleep…" Zoro looked at her strangely, but said nothing, other than "let's go then". He hadn't shared his dream with her, he wasn't about to push her to say anything she didn't want to either.

She also didn't want him to know that she passed the time by unloading and reloading her stolen gun. That it comforted her. But she hadnt shot anything, so that was a plus. She kept this to herself. She knew it would make Zoro concerned, and he didn't need added stress of crazy little Luffy.

"How long was I out?" he asked, getting ready to shift.

"Eh… three hours," she replied. "I sorta counted some of it…" Zoro was furious.

"Why didn't you wake me up?! We have to get you treatment!" Luffy pouted at him.

"I'll be fine," she said, though Zoro couldn't see her pink face, which was very hot. "I wanted you to rest 'cause you carry me around all day and it must be tiring… But, I think we should hurry," she said sheepishly.

"Why?" he demanded quietly.

"I don't feel good…" Luffy mumbled. Zoro said nothing more, shifted and laid down in front of Luffy. The ex-princess was not surprised when he all out sprinted through the woods. Luffy had trouble holding on and looking down at the map, but this pace was definitely going to get them there faster.

Zoro was smelling as much as he could. Hearing as much as possible. Trying to get there faster. Luffy needed help. He could smell her cold-sweat. She passed out eventually, almost thrown over Zoro, but he caught her gracefully with his teeth, continuing to sprint as he held her like a mother cat holds her kittens. He was glad she was so much smaller than him. If he was just a little taller, he'd be as tall as a horse's body.

It was around an hour of sprinting with Luffy dangling from his mouth that he heard people talking, and horses stomping. He smelled people and buildings. The smell of mud, the sawdust. They'd made it. He set Luffy down gently and then picked her up as a man, approaching the first person he saw.

"Is there a hospital here?" he asked desperately. The man didn't look twice that Zoro was naked. Naked folk were everywhere lately. Zoro was relieved and thanked the man for leading him to the town's medical center. It was small, but it would have to do.

There was no wait in the dinky little medical center. Luffy was asleep, hot and sweaty, in Zoro's bare arms. He hurried to the desk and told her about Luffy's wound, and that she had a fever from the untreated stab wound. She was rushed in on a stretcher after she was gently removed from Zoro's arms.

Every fiber of his being wanted to take Luffy away from these strangers, but his brain was telling him they were there to help her, and she didn't look like her wanted poster anymore. Her hair was shorter than it had been in that picture taken years ago, and her scar covered much of her face. Not to mention the slight circles under her eyes most days.

While Zoro hurried after the hospital staff rolling an unconscious Luffy, a pair of loose white pants was tossed at him by a worker without a second glance. They were all very used to nudity by now.

A tall black haired man with a goatee met Luffy and Zoro, telling those pushing Luffy's cart and Zoro to follow him, just as Zoro tied the string around the waist of the loose pants. The man looked quite bored. It irritated Zoro, but it was good he was at least calm. Serious.

He introduced himself as Dr. Trafalgar Law, but could call him Dr. Law or just doctor. Once Luffy was set up in a room, the hospital's small emergency room that had more secluded and thicker curtains, making it seem like they were in a real room, Luffy was laid down gently on the bed.

"Tell me what happened," Dr. Law asked Zoro, who was sitting on the chair next to Luffy's current hospital bed. So Zoro told him the story, but left out many details. He told him how she had gotten the stab wound. How a doctor stitched her up, but didn't finish the job. That they left and the stitches ripped open. When he carried her back to the doctor's house, she was gone and Zoro did his best to tend to the wound. The doctor was surprised that Zoro had done the stitching. It was good for a first try.

"The stitches need to be taken out, and the wound needs to be thoroughly cleaned. She had a temperature, so that needs to be tended to, meaning she will stay here until I see the fever is gone and she is in a condition to leave. It will take time due to the depth of the stab wound. What kind of weapon was used?" Dr. Law questioned, checking Luffy's heartbeat with a stethoscope.

"A medium sized butcher knife," Zoro replied, wondering what the man was thinking of his and Luffy's story. But the doctor didn't ask why the hell she was carrying around a butcher knife in the first place. It wasn't anything to do with how to treat this girl's wound and fever.

Luffy was still asleep, and didn't wake up from the pain medicine as the doctor cleaned the wound, which he said was close to becoming infected. He gave her a tetanus shot, which Zoro asked about. He did the stitches neatly and carefully, tighter than what Zoro had done. This meant Luffy wouldn't be doing any strenuous exercising for a while. At least two weeks, said Dr. Law.

When the doctor had asked for their names, Zoro said his name was Zoro, but told him that Luffy's name was Lilly. It sounded close enough for Luffy to remember to introduce herself as that name.

Law put cream around the closed wound, and set up blood bags after checking Luffy's blood type. She had lost a lot of blood, and Dr. Law ended up irritated that she had been in such strenuous activity while being injured. He didn't need to ask how Luffy got around with this wound. It was apparent Zoro was a wolf, and most likely that she rode him. He found it strange that this werewolf cared so much about the human girl patient. Zoro was holding her hand as he sat next to her bed.

Luffy dreamt that she and Zoro were on a ship to another country, taking part in a feast made by the ship's crew. There was so much food and drinks. Music played and people danced and laughed. She was a bit sad to wake up, feeling not so good.

She felt heavy, but on a comfortable surface. She saw tubes in the crook of her elbows. It freaked her out, but she followed the tube up and to a bag of obvious blood. Because she'd lost so much blood.

"Zoro?" she asked quietly, seeing him looking scared next to her comfortable mattress. "Are we at a hospital?"

"Yeah. You'll have to stay here a while. You have a fever and need more blood. You can't move too much now, okay? We won't be escaping so easily. We have to pretend," Zoro explained in a whisper. "Your name is Lilly. I'm Zoro." Luffy pouted.

"Why does your name get to be Zoro still?" she asked, sounding irritated. Zoro frowned.

"Really?" Luffy then made her mouth in the shape of an "O".

"Oh, okay. That's why," she said, laughing shakily. "Why did you choose Lilly and not Lucy, or something?"

"Too close to your real name," Zoro replied. Just then Dr. Law walked in.

"How are you feeling, Lilly?" he asked. She turned her head to the side, confused. Zoro put his forehead in his hands. Then Luffy remembered what they'd talked about a minute ago.

"Oh, I'm okay. Eh, I still feel a little foggy and sore. But I think a lot of the soreness is from riding Zoro so much. I can't really feel my thigh… is that bad?" she asked worriedly. Zoro looked concerned too, looking up at the doctor as well.

"No, it will wear off soon. I have stitched up the wound after cleaning it. You could have done some serious damage if you had left it in that state longer. I don't know your situation," (Zoro scowled) "but riding on his back was not a good thing for the wound. You should stay away from strenuous activities for the next two weeks or so. Once the fever is gone, I'd like you to go through a few tests while awake, and then you can go. But you'll need to come back a few times during those two weeks.

"Do you two have anywhere to stay?" Dr. Law asked. "You seem like travelers." He sat on his rolly chair next to the bed.

"No, we don't," Luffy answered. "But we'll find an inn. There's an inn here, right?"

"Yes, there are two. They both aren't too close to the hospital, so you'll be needing crutches to walk when you go anywhere. Other than necessary activities, you should stay relaxed, try not to move the leg too harshly. We don't have the new kinds of stitches, like the ones that Zoro had said you used once. So the stitches _could _tear, but it most likely won't if you follow my suggestions," the man finished.

Once the man left the "room", Luffy complained that she was hungry. Almost instantly, her wish was granted as a try came in for them. Two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. When both attacked the food and ate it in a couple seconds, they both looked at the nurse with a hopeful face. She obviously got the hint because she then brought down two more sandwiches and two glasses of water.

"Thanks!" Luffy cheered, feeling much better after eating something. The woman nodded with a smile and left, taking the tray with her. "We need showers. I think my face stinks. I laid it right next to vomit, after all."

"What? When and why did you do that?" he asked, baffled.

Luffy quieted her voice. "When I was in the cage, I pretended to be sick and injured on the ground. Then a guard finally came in and I smashed his head into the ground," said Luffy (with no guilt. It was just a fact.) "then I stole all of his things and came to get you through the vents."

Zoro couldn't help but think the plan was a really good one on the spot. "How are you feeling, though? You killed people again," he asked quietly. Luffy's eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know. I know I feel a lot better when I have any weapons. And I'd kill a thousand people if they got in my way of getting to you and then getting away. You can't say you wouldn't do the same," she pointed out. Before he could agree with what she said, Dr. Law came in to ask Luffy some questions about how her leg felt before she was treated, and now, since her numbness was fading away quickly.


	11. Getting Closer

**Next chapter is a big fight scene where I tried to make Luffy bad ass. I listened to epic music during it, so I'll say what songs in the A/N for next chapter.**

* * *

On their way out, hours, and two naps for Luffy, later, they left the small medical center with some medications for Luffy. She was to come back tomorrow. They walked to the first inn they got directions for, the closer one, Luffy furious with the crutches she was forced to use. She was slow, and kept tripping. She tried not to swear, something she found herself doing more often.

"Do you need help?" Zoro asked, not staring at Luffy's clumsiness.

"I don't need help, but these are too big for me!" she complained. Zoro adjusted the sides for Luffy, since she hadn't noticed them. She frowned at that, but thanked Zoro for his help.

The few days of Luffy and Zoro staying at the small town was blissfully uneventful. No one had recognized Luffy or Zoro, even if he looked a little strange with a black beanie on. It didn't look right on him, but it was necessary. Everytime he put the thing on, he cursed his green hair and fur.

The two spent most of the time, when Luffy wasn't at the clinic, in their room at the little hotel. It was nice to be indoors. The money they stole from the late Kureha's house was extremely helpful.

Luffy had always been a fast healer, and soon they were coming up with what to do next. And they just didn't know what to do after she was better. They were becoming comfortable staying somewhere. It felt like how it was before the nightmare began. It wasn't the same, but they werent smelly and hungry, outside in the cold on the hard forest floor.

Luffy had begun to revert back to how she used to be, and it was hard for Zoro to know that Luffy would need to go once again. And he hadnt seen his Luffy in a long time. But he made sure he didn't become too comfortable enough to debate leaving or not. He still wanted freedom. He wanted to escape somewhere new and create a new life. And to do that, they sure as hell wouldn't be staying at a dinky little inn.

The only way to get out of this country was to take a boat. The only boats they knew of that would lead them to another country, anywhere other than here, were at the palace. Which was probably months away from where they were.

Luffy didn't know if she could mentally make it another trek back to where they'd come from. To see her burned home with her own eyes as they rushed to the docks. There _had _to be another way. Had to! She didn't want to be back to the Luffy that always lingered in her head, ready to take charge if stress became too hard. That Luffy was someone Luffy didn't want to be. She didn't want to kill anyone anymore, even though she still found comfort in emptying and reloading the handgun, or staring at her reflection in her knife.

Finally, Luffy was given the okay to leave by the doctor, and the duo left their temporary sanctuary. And they didn't look back as they walked back into the woods.

"Zoro, I don't know if I can make it all the way back," Luffy said. Though she wasn't being super specific, Zoro knew what she meant.

"You will. We have to be able to. I was thinking about something. I don't want to go all the way back into the forest again. I know it will take longer, but we'll end up at the docks anyway. We could just walk along the coast. Then there isn't the possibility of getting lost. And I doubt many people live on the beach or the cliffs. We could fish instead of killing animals for food."

Luffy thought for a moment. It sounded easy, but they would run into a problem eventually. They always did, but she didn't want to have wolves follow them between the trees, hearing them behind but unable to see them. Besides, she'd always wanted to see the ocean and go to the beach. She had only been to the ocean once, to see the docks, and that wasn't exactly the beach. It was a gray area that was cold and well, _boring._

And if she were to die, she'd at least want to have already been to the beach. She nodded her head. "We don't have a map, but I know if we just keep walking west, we'll get to the coast. I don't know how to tell where is west, though."

"The sun rises in the east and sets in the west," Zoro immediately said. "So let's just follow the sun. Shouldn't be too hard." Luffy nodded.

And the long trek began.

It was uneventful, and the forest was very quiet, which was both soothing and creepy. Like something was just going to jump out at them. Eventually, Zoro turned into wolf form so they could move faster. Even just as a wolf walking at a brisk pace would be much faster than both human legs would be stumbling around the roots and trying not to trip.

Luffy had Zoro's clothes wrapped around her waist as she sat on Zoro's back. It was like she had learned how to ride a horse. Which positions made her more comfortable, which positions would leave her less sore, etc.

The only sound besides his heavy footfalls was her fiddling with the handgun that had turned into a fidget. There were only eight bullets in it, so she was going to use it only when necessary. Only her, since Zoro detested guns after everything that had happened over the month.

Zoro finally was able to smell the ocean three days after they left. They had barely spoken the entire time. Neither of them looked forward to making their way _all the way back._ But, Zoro's plan, if it worked, should make things less stressful. No hunters or search parties in the woods or mountains. Plus, they didn't want to come across the same places they had on their way to wherever they were headed next or get lost. They really had no plan for a lot of their journey. Just playing it by ear.

When they finally reached the coast, Luffy almost cried in joy. She was happy to be out of the never ending forest. She could see the sky clearly here. There was a breeze, not the stagnant and still air in the woods. There were noises, the sound of the waves sloshing on the shore and crashing against the rocks further away. Not the silence of the woods, the sounds they made echoing around them. The smell was a nice change as well.

Luffy hopped off Zoro as he changed back. She unwrapped his clothes from around her waist and his boots in her hands. He dressed himself, glad to be out of the forest as well, for the same reasons as Luffy. Here it was safer. Though they were easier to be seen, they could run in a straight line, not having to dodge between trees while Zoro's wolf shoulders slammed against the trunks he didnt dodge perfectly.

They could also see if others were around, and here, there probably weren't many others, if any at all. And they could fish for food. It would waste less resources to just stab the fish from the water or eat the crabs on the beach, size aside.

"Finally, out of the damn forest," Luffy breathed as they climbed down the side of the coast, heading towards the serene beach. They were going to go down to the water. Not for drinking, of course, but just to relax. Feel free for even a short time. "We'll be out there, soon," Luffy said with a grin. "Away from this hell."

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it," Zoro said with a smile as well. He'd finally be somewhere free. Not seen as a monster, or, deep down, feeling like that trapped wolf he'd been for so long. And Luffy would be free as well. He couldn't wait.

Luffy took her old and ragged leather boots and socks off and ran into the calm waves. The sand sank between her toes as she stood in the water. Soon a barefoot Zoro walked next to her and took her hand. They both stared out at the line that the water met the sky.

"Let's just play for a little while," Zoro offered, causing Luffy to grin and pull her long pants off and ran into the water in her underwear. Zoro pulled off his shirt and ran in after her, not caring if his pants got wet for he'd probably be changing back in a while anyways. They could think of camping later. For now, they just wanted to act like children.

Luffy jumped into the waves and swam out a little ways away from the shore. She felt slimy seaweed wrap around her feet, which were barely touching the sand now. She just stared at the horizon with a small smile. She squeaked in surprise when Zoro jumped on her and dunked her under the water.

Since she was surprised, she hadnt taken a breath and some sea water got in her mouth. She popped her head out the surface and spit the water into Zoro's face. They laughed and played for a while, letting out stress. Taking a break from their dark journey, even for a little while.

The sun was setting by the time they left the water, both tired. They both knew it was foolish to be out in the open while both making noise and tiring themselves out. But they had needed that. Needed to be lighthearted with each other. Just once, then they'd go back to the seriousness.

They let themselves dry some more before getting dressed again. Luffy pulled her socks back on after her pants were back in place and tied her boots tightly. Both she and Zoro immediately went back into survival mode. Time to get back to the real world.

If there was something that sucked about being on the beach, it was that it was cold at night. After their campfire was out, Luffy bundled up in hers and Zoro's clothes and slept against his warm wolf form. But at least the sun would wake them up early in the morning. No trees to block the light.

And the journey continued. Zoro walked with her in human form, both of them walking slightly awkwardly in the sand. But it wasn't tiresome, like it would have been at first. They were both too used to the feeling of their bodies growing sore, and they were much more durable after everything they'd been through. And Zoro was glad to stay in human form for awhile. Since the whole thing started, most of the time he'd been in his werewolf body.

It was nice to just walk while holding Luffy's hand. It was calming and quiet. Walking on the sand made very little noise. They were happy with it, and were hoping things would go as hoped. They felt they deserved the plan to work. After everything that had happened, the injuries, stress, muder, fear, the universe would be against them if the plan didn't work.

They'd only know with time.

-x-

"What do you think of the crab?" Zoro asked Luffy as she ate. The seafood tasted much different than the animals they had hunted for food for so long. They overcooked the food a lot, but it was edible and better than being undercooked and getting one of them sick.

"It's fine," Luffy said after swallowing a big piece of crab. They were actually not too bad with catching seafood. There were a large number of crabs living in the shallow water of the coast they were following. Luffy was good at stabbing the fish and crabs with a spear they'd sharpened out of a sturdy branch that had fallen from the cliff they walked alongside. The two often climbed the rock walls to get up to shelter or to gather useful tools or supplies for that night. They mostly stuck onto the beach.

Both Luffy and Zoro liked being on the beach much more than in the woods, and wished they'd been following the shore more throughout the whole ordeal. Though walking in the sand made them a bit more tired than in the woods, it was worth it. Especially for Zoro, who got to stay in human form since it was more difficult for him to walk on the sand on all four legs more than it was with two.

Zoro stood up, Luffy throwing sand onto the fire they'd started to cook their meal. She stood up as well and stretched, ready to continue their never ending walk. They didn't know how far they'd walked, but it had been a couple days already.

The two were very lucky there was a stream that ran close to the cliff, traveling along the coast, giving them fresh water to climb up to drink. Climbing was easy for Luffy, like it had always been, but Zoro had more trouble. So more often, Luffy would be the one to climb up the cliff face and get the water and wood. She had her gun and a single knife, so she felt safe enough to do so. She missed all of her other weapons. Her shotgun and bow and arrows.

Luffy knew Zoro didn't like her having weapons, but he was basically a giant, living weapon when in wolf form, so he couldn't relate to her. She was sure she could defend herself against another human, but not a wolf. Not with limited bullets and a short range knife.

It was on their sixth day on the coast, sometimes on the cliff if the beach was too narrow, when they came across the first house. It was all wooden, a log cabin really. There was nothing special or unique about its appearance.

They knew someone was there from the smoke coming from a fireplace. Luffy and Zoro shared a look with each other, and knew what to do.

If Luffy had had her old bow, they could have done what they'd done so long ago. Distracting the person or persons inside with an arrow into the window, while Zoro hid behind the front door. But, they didn't have that and instead each crept around one side of the cabin.

There was one window on the side Luffy was at. She crouched down, as she peeked inside. There was one person inside. He had a strangely long nose. Though the outside of his cabin was boring, the inside was much more memorable. Nicknacks spread around wooden shelves attached to the walls accompanied by contraptions Luffy had no clue as to what their purpose was.

Luffy looked to the side to see wolf Zoro and held up one finger. There was one person inside. She glanced at Zoro again and held up her gun with a questioning look. The wolf thought for a moment before he shook his large head. They needed to save ammo and whoever lived here didn't need to die. Unless he pulled one wrong move. Then he'd be out like that.

Luffy stood up and walked to the front door, handing Zoro his clothes that he'd discarded in case of needing to fight immediately. But the guy inside looked weak to Luffy. And none of the things that were in that house looked like weapons.

Zoro knocked on the door, keeping Luffy to the side and out of view of the man inside. Zoro must have looked angry when the resident opened the front door. With a gasp, he immediately shut it in Zoro's face. Luffy felt herself chuckle.

"Maybe I should do it," she said, walking in front of the closed door. "You look scary." Zoro scowled. He didn't _mean _to look scary. If the guy was scared of him in human form, what would he think of Zoro in his wolf form? But he conceded and walked out of view of the door so all there was to see was the kind looking Luffy.

_Manipulative_ Luffy.

She knocked on the front door, saying, "I'm not the scary guy," loud enough for the person inside to hear. "We're not gonna hurt you. We're just cold and tired. Been chased by wolves for awhile. But don't worry," Luffy said quickly, as if she was worried he'd be scared of them leading the wolves to his home. "We lost them a while back." She paused for a moment. "Please?" she asked in a simpering voice.

To someone else, it would seem the small girl was about to start crying. Finally, the front door opened to Luffy, her lower lip trembling and eyes red. Zoro smirked where the scaredy-cat couldn't see him.

"Can we please come in?"

The man, more like boy, looked reluctant, but kindness overruled suspicion and they two were welcomed into the small cottage. Luffy wiped her teary eyes. "I thought we were gonna be stuck out there all night…"

"O-oh. Don't worry, you can stay here for tonight. Sorry I shut the door on you," he said. "My name is Usopp." Luffy gave him a kind smile, something Zoro hadnt seen her direct to anyone besides him in a long time.

"I'm Lilly, this is Zoro. Sorry if he scared you," Luffy said in a sweet voice. "I like your house." Zoro shut the front door behind them, and sat on the floor next to the window, closing the curtains just enough so he could still see outside. He was sure he'd hear before see if anyone came close to the little house.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm surprised you guys are still alive! Ever since the king was killed, the wolves have gotten really violent. They're scary!"

"Well, you can't blame them. Humans enslaved them for a long time. Of course they're mad, but it's wrong to kill innocent people," Luffy said with a straight face, though that was a bold face lie and she'd killed many people before. Innocent people like those in the woods from so long ago.

Usopp didn't notice Zoro's narrowed eyes. He did agree with what Luffy was saying, though he was also guilty of what Luffy was. More so, since he'd killed before she had. But he put that thought in the back of his head. There was no use focusing on it. He'd kill again most likely, but hopefully not this Usopp, who seemed like a good person.

Though Kureha had as well, and look what happened with that.

Usopp did have food, which was really nice. It was cooked well, also. Not just burned to a crisp like what often happened to Luffy and Zoro's food.

"What are all the things on your shelves?" she asked, genuinely curious. Usopp beamed, clearly glad she had noticed his belongings.

"Things I've made. Most of them have no use, but it's fun to make things." Then he went to explain in much detail how he'd made everything. Luffy listened with a smile. Zoro couldn't tell if it was genuine or not. "I don't stay here during the day much. So, are you guys okay? You said you've been chased by wolves," the human with a long nose said. He sounded concerned for his new friends.

Zoro hadnt said anything since they'd entered the house, but kept the curtain open just enough so he could see anybody approach.

"I stole some money from the wrong men. They turned out to be werewolves and were not happy. So me and Zoro ran away as best as we could. Really, it's a miracle we got away! I've never run so much in my life," Luffy said, eating the dried seaweed Usopp had concocted. She and Zoro had attempted to cook seaweed, but just handling it was a mess and caused her to fall multiple times while trying to drag the plants out of the sea.

"Wow, that's scary! What did you steal?" Usopp asked from his little couch, which was just big pillows hooked onto a wooden frame in the shape of a real couch. Zoro had to admit he was crafty. Maybe he could make Luffy some weapons…

"Some money. Well, a lot of money. I've lost it already," Luffy said with a laugh, "But they're probably still mad. So there was no point to stealing it since I _lost it _the same day!" She shoved another piece of seaweed into her mouth, enjoying the delicacy.

Usopp laughed. "Well, that sucks. You can hang out here for a bit if you want. You two seem like nice people," the man said, eyeing Zoro slightly uncomfortably.

"Don't worry about Zoro. He wouldn't hurt anyone who helped us. See, look, he's keeping watch and you didn't even notice," Luffy replied.

Zoro got the hint. So far, there was no reason to hurt or kill Usopp. And he lived far enough away from any city that he couldn't call about discovering who Luffy really was. The werewolf was still dumbfounded that Zoro hadnt been reported to the citizens through a wanted list of some sort.

It insulted him a bit.

Usopp gave an uncertain smile. Zoro nodded to him, but said nothing. "See, he won't bite." Zoro snorted quietly, making Luffy grin.

"This is the only room I have, so you two can sleep out here. It's really a very small place. At least I was able to get plumbing to work! It's gross, but the ocean is a convenient sewer and trash can." Luffy wrinkled her nose, thinking about how they'd been eating what came out of that water. Though, it was already full of fish waste…

Zoro kept a look out while Luffy enjoyed time socializing with someone who didn't know who they were. Usopp was nice. Zoro and Luffy hoped nothing would happen to him after housing the fugitives. If anyone found out.


	12. The End of The Journey

When it was very dark outside and the three could see the stars clearly if they went outside, it was time to go to bed. The duo were very tired, but someone needed to keep lookout. Luffy offered to do it first since Zoro looked exhausted.

"I'll let you know if anything suspicious comes. Just sleep now," Luffy said kindly. Zoro closed his eyes and was out like a light. Luffy left the little hut and sat a bit away from it, nearer to the water so she could see both sides and not just one by leaning against one wall.

The moonlight was beautiful as it reflected on the water. Nothing happened for awhile, but it became harder to see as clouds covered the moon, dimming the moonlight. But she could still see the beach fine, so if anyone came close, she'd still be able to see them.

The sun had just come up when she saw movement on the cliff face that was the edge of the forest. She stood up quickly to get a better look, and saw one man there. He was naked, therefore was most likely a werewolf.

"Zoro!" she screamed in a warning. But then the man threw something down onto the house, which blew up, making Luffy's ears ring. Thankfully she wasn't close enough to be burned. But Zoro was in there!

She sprinted across the sand and into the wrecked building, finding Zoro knocked out but breathing. There was blood on his forehead. She briefly looked to Usopp, who had fallen on a sharp piece of wood.

They'd gotten him killed. But, she couldn't think about that now, and dragged Zoro out of the wreckage.

Six wolves jumped down from the cliff face and landed in the sand lightly. Luffy pulled her dagger out from her waistband and held it up in front of her, shaking. She looked behind her to Zoro prone body, and the shaking stopped.

She was alone this time, Zoro was the one injured and needing protection, and she wasn't going to let it end like this. They would escape this land. And she wasn't about to disappoint him and herself.

She moved the dagger to one hand. It wasn't the best weapon, as it wasn't especially long, though at least it was sharp. Her heart beat faster and faster as the wolves leisurely approached her, like she wasn't worth it to be serious about it. That pissed her off.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt him or me, you fuckers," she growled, and then ran forward. Failure was not an option, even if she were bitten or clawed, dying was not an option either. The wolves seemed to think she was silly as they just waited for her to come so they could easily and finally kill the ex-princess.

A wolf swiped at her like she was nothing before she ducked under it and thrust the knife into his stomach, screaming loudly and dragging it along, coated in blood already as it dripped down on her. It fell to the side, whimpering. None of the others went to check on it, but they finally took her seriously.

One down. She was pinned by one but cut the back of its wrist so it crippled on one leg. She took this moment and stood up, backing away and then swiping her own hand as she slit its throat.

The other three attacked all at once, surrounding her. She fell to the sand, her chest trapped under one of the wolves as another pinned her left leg. She elbowed thefoot of the one on her chest in a painful way, and the wolf falted just long enough for her.

Like a sit up, she took advantage of her leg being pinned to easily lift her upper body and nick the chest of the one right above her. Her arm was pinned, but was able to gracefully toss the knife to her other hand, and brought herself up to the side and thrust the skife under the wolves armpit.

It fell as well, and she decided this was a good tactic. To immobilize a leg, when they fell sideways, to cut their arm in some place to cripple them so they fell down to her low enough for her to cut open their throats.

She did this to the wolf in front of her. The other leg her leg down and bit down on her thigh hard. The other had her chest pinned down, but in a place where she couldn't reach it with the knife.

_I can do this. I'm not that girl anymore. I'm not weak, I don't need Zoro! The bite doesn't hurt. I don't hurt. _

"You don't hurt me! This is _nothing!" _The wolf pulled her leg sideways with the bite, making Luffy's hip pop painfully, though not broken. She hoped. She couldn't shake that one off. She brought the knife forward, though she couldn't reach a place to cut its arm.

She brought down the knife on the paw, though she did it a bit too hard and stabbed her own chest shallowly. The wolf growled and finally went to the jugular, which Luffy took the moment to bring the knife in front of her neck quickly and thrust the knife into the open mouth, shoving it upwards until it plunged to the hilt in the roof of its mouth. It wailed in pain, but she twisted the knife, even when the wolf bit down on her arm.

"I'm gonna kill all of you!" she screamed, ignoring the pain in her leg, which was bleeding quickly, though not that heavily, thank goodness.

Luffy used her other arm to wrap around the wolves neck and pulled him down, sliding the knife across the roof of the mouth and into the throat. It finally fell away, howling in pain. But the other wolf unlocked its jaws an ran towards the other one, clearly concerned. After all, it was the only one left.

Luffy stood up, ignoring the pain in her chest, leg and arms, and sprinted after the other one, who was whimpering as it looked at the other wolf, who had tears of pain as it choked on it's own blood, which continued to flow down its mouth.

Luffy leapt onto the other wolf, locking her arms around its neck, still ignoring all of her wounds. One left. She could do it, even without Zoro's protection. She didn't need it anymore. He was still unconscious in the sand, though his head stopped bleeding and now had a lump.

Luffy thrust the knife in her own direction into the throat of the wolf, digging it so deep her hand sunk into the stab wound. She pulled it out and stabbed into it again and again as it howled in pain and fear of being killed like the others.

It was able to throw her over his head and having her land hard on her stomach, getting sand in multiple wounds. That couldn't be good. But the wolf fell on top of the ex-princess, crushing her and making it hard to breathe.

Luffy crawled out from under it, sinking into the sand was a good thing as it made her able to back out more easily. She backed away, her injured leg shaking a bit, and looked at the gruesome scene. Blood was everywhere, and the dead wolves were all bleeding heavily.

She assumed the naked man from before was one of these wolves as he didn't come to help them. The girl was drenched in wolf blood mostly on her arms and upper body and on her face and dripping in her hair. Her leg was bleeding her own blood.

She vomited to the side as she wiped the thick liquid out of her eyes. Her clothes were ruined. She hurried to the water and submerged herself fully, furiously trying to scrub the blood off. It would still probably crust on her scalp, but at least she wouldn't be covered in it.

Luffy cleaned the wounds in the water, not knowing if that was good, but it was her only option. Once she was clean and her wounds were washed, she limped back to the destroyed hut and ripped Zoro's shirt off, cutting it apart and bandaging her leg and arm tightly. She did what she'd watched Chopper do so long ago and hoped it would help.

Usopp was dead, and she did her best to ignore his body as she collected supplies that werent crushed or burned. No food was left, and the canteens of water had cracked and spilled. She did find some cooking utensils, and took the single kitchen knife he had made (he'd bragged about it earlier). There was also a jacket, though it had burn holes in it. But she took it and wrapped it around her waist in case she needed more fabric.

Her boots had her own blood in them, and would no doubt crust inside even though she'd done her best to wipe them out and cleaned her feet. She hauled Zoro up and onto one of her shoulders, the uninjured one, and limped away and down the coast, his pants dragging in the hot sand, though his shoes were still on.

It was exhausting to be injured, having lost blood, and carrying someone almost twice her size with one arm. She walked for hours before taking a break and trying to wake Zoro up gently. He woke up after a few minutes of patting him and sticking her fingers in his ears roughly to shock him awake.

"Ugh…" he moaned, putting his hand on his head. "Luffy? What happened? What- WHAT'S WITH YOUR CLOTHES?! IS THAT BLOOD?!" Zoro shouted. Luffy put her hand over his mouth, telling him to be quieter. He nodded and looked her over more calmly. Something happened. She had his shirt torn apart and wrapped around wounds, which had dyed the fabric red.

"Some wolves showed up and blew up Usopp's house. He's dead… There were five of them. I got all of them and walked us away pretty far. I didn't need your help," Luffy said with a small smile. "I protected myself from them. I have a couple of bites and scratches, but the blood on my clothes isn't mine. I was coated in their blood before and washed it off in the ocean water. And guess what? I don't feel crazy," she whispered the ending.

Zoro sat himself up, his head not hurting too much despite having been knocked out. Must've been a long time since he was hurt. He then hugged Luffy tightly, knowing her enough to know what would happen next. She started sobbing.

She was so relieved, and felt so empowered and not weak. She'd always had the feeling of being weak in the back of her mind every time she needed Zoro to protect her or make sure nothing happened to her. And she was so happy she was able to protect Zoro this time. And wasn't useless like she had been so many times.

"We should go now, Luffy," Zoro said quietly. "They found us once here already." Luffy nodded, and knew Zoro would carry her now.

"Can you stay in human form? If I want to talk to someone?" Luffy questioned. Zoro was fine with that and carried her bridal style so her wounds wouldn't be aggravated since bending her injured leg to be carried piggyback might be painful.

But they didn't talk for awhile, since Luffy fell asleep. Zoro didn't wake her as he walked quickly, checking their surroundings often since he didn't have the super enhanced senses he did in wolf form. No one followed them and nothing moved by the waves coming and going.

He walked even when it became dark. Luffy stayed asleep, which Zoro was glad of. Plus, she'd taken watch last night and was probably tired from that, along with the fatigue and stress of fighting, and the emotional breakdown she'd had, though it had been for a good thing.

Zoro was proud of her. There was no other way to say it.

-x-

Zoro woke her up once the beach dwindled and they had to be walking single file, so she was finally put on his back. The shore became more rocks, before it became all water. Zoro stopped to take his clothes off and changed fluidly with her still on his back, and swam into the cold and dark water with Luffy resting on his back. Luffy gasped when they saw where they were. It was small docks, with small boats. They wouldn't be able to board those secretly. Zoro walked behind a tree while in the shadows, and changed back into human form.

The two looked at the docks without emotion on their faces. They'd been waiting so long for this that seeing it felt like a dream that they didn't want to wake up from. They just stared at the boats resting in the dark water.

Tears finally fell down Luffy's cheeks, but she was tired of crying, and instead grinned, and turned to hug Zoro tightly.

"Finally," Zoro sighed. "Took us long enough." Luffy nodded and the two rested in a nearby cave, killing the bear from inside. They really hoped it'd be the last kill either of them would ever do. In the morning, they would go back to the docks, which Luffy recalled being large, so the little docks must not be the only ones.

Sleep came easily for them, as they were finally more relaxed. Neither took watch, which they hadn't done in what felt like forever. They just slept, leaning against each other on the cold sone floor.

Morning came, and when Luffy woke and then woke Zoro, they both looked down, thinking it had all been a dream. But when they left the cave, Zoro in human form and dressed in his pants and shoes, they heard people talking. In happy voices. They were so used to angry whispers or people threatening them that the voices sounded slightly unnatural.

The two walked in the tree line and looked at the empty dock, and then walked further until they reached the place a metal fence used to be. They were back at where it had all started. People walked around the docks freely, when they used to be bare, as no one had been allowed to leave. They could see the remains of the burned down castle in the distance. The plants and lawn of the castle grounds had grown and became unkempt.

Then they came across the real docks, which used to hold the dusty and unused warships that had belonged to the royal family; mostly the king. The queen and Luffy hadnt ever really done anything there.

There were large trading ships docked, with people going on and off, carrying crates of supplies. The two assumed Goa had finally made contact with outside countries and were now trading supplies and materials.

"Let's take that one," Luffy said quietly, bouncing slightly on her toes in excitement. Something Zoro hadnt seen and Luffy hadnt felt in a very long time. And it felt amazing for both. Her mood even rubbed off on Zoro, who wore a true grin himself.

The two couldn't see themselves just walking right onto the ship, though all of these people had accents, which made Luffy and Zoro assume they were foreigners. Hopefully they wouldn't recognize Luffy.

The two dropped into the water behind a rock and swam under to the side of the ship that wasn't facing the docks. Luffy was slow as she wasn't using her injured arm and leg. When they surfaced, it was clear this was an old boat as there were grooves on the side. Could Zoro climb up it?

"Get on my back. We're not stopping here," he said in a determined voice. He'd get them up there. Luffy latched onto his back, arms crossed across his neck. He lifted one hand and dug his fingers into the wood, and slowly climbed the side of the ship.

They were on it. Finally. They both hurried inside, finding a closet inside a storage room that looked full already, and hid inside of that. It was big enough that they could sit down and not stand uncomfortably with Luffy's leg still hurting. The two wished Luffy could see the doctor if the ship had one, but they didn't want to risk being found and kicked off.

Around half an hour later, the ship lurched as it left the dock. Luffy started crying again, and this time couldn't stop, but at least she was quiet. They were both terrified, though, now that they had made it. What if one little thing went wrong and their horrible journey was all for nothing?

But, nothing happened as the ship swayed as it rode the waves. Zoro became nauseous from it, but thankfully didn't throw up all over Luffy, who he was facing. They held hands, trying to calm themselves and each other.

"Zoro, when we reach another country, will you stay with me?" Luffy asked with wide eyes, though Zoro couldn't see them in the dark closet.

"Of course. I think we've been through enough together and long enough to just split. You're my best friend and family. I'm not gonna leave you, so get that thought out of your head," Zoro replied, but in a kind voice. "I've told you this many times. My answer won't change."

"Good."

-x-

The country they docked at was only around a day away, so not having food and water wasn't too bad, and they were used to it. The ship had moved quickly because the wind was quick and sped them faster.

The climate was completely different than Goa. This island was humid, while Goa was always a cool temperature, even in the summer. Never scorching hot. But beggars can't be choosers and they ran off of the ship, being called from behind as they ran from the docks.

No one chased them. And thankfully, the red on Luffy's clothes were all mixed together. There weren't dots of blood, all of it was red, so no one thought it was blood. Though Zoro being shirtless was a bit strange to some.

And there were no naked people walking around, and no wolves anywhere near. Things would be very different here, but anything other than where they'd last been was better. It would probably be hard to start out someplace new, but after all they'd been through, nothing would be harder compared to that nightmare that they finally left behind.

"Let's go," Zoro said as they held hands and walked into their new home country.

~The End~


End file.
